Naruto: Super ?
by YaoiFangirl333
Summary: Naruto's won! But what? Twelve years old and he can what? That damn fox has been keeping far to many things to himself. Seme!Naruto plus yaoi harem plus a FORM of m-preg, why? Because it needs to exist! Very minor het. No meanies! This story will continue forever! No joke... I can't stess this enough: THIS IS FOR FUN AND NOT FOR YOU TO ALERT OR BE A POOPY-FACE ABOUT! DON'T BE MEAN!
1. Chapter 1

I re-edited it...sort of. Fanfiction will not stop me in the conquest of spreading yaoi harems everywhere for people who are disturbed. We all know we are disturbed but we don't care because we will band together and take over the world with our awesomeness. Yaoi fans... Unite and pull out your membership cards for a free gift bag after filling out the poll in my page. I am also going to do the things that piss people off such as; asking for review, throwing in Japanese words that everyone knows and putting together a plot so outrageous it won't make any sense. It's going to be like DBZ, no plot until an enemy appears and BAM! plot. Other than that, it'll just be daily life. IMPORTANT: No negative reviewers. I can't stress this enough. I do this for fun and in my free time because I enjoy it and if I lose confidence then I will just stop. I'm not kidding. If you don't like it, don't be mean. Just stop. Close the page. Find something else. Don't be mean. I like positive reviews to keep me going.

Chapter 1

Da Prologue and the Beginning of Something

Misty clouds covered the sky, along with a light drizzle.

The water tapped lightly against the window, making a soothing sound.

New light could be seen.

The moon had hidden itself behind a shadow of despair.

A beeping noise beside a hidden figure continued insistently.

Slipping off the bed, the figure moved into the dim light of a small lamp.

A tan hand ran though his dull golden locks.

Cold blue eyes stared at the figure that slept in the bed alongside his.

With silent steps, the blond reached over and pulled the hospital sleep shirt down.

Pulling off a patch that covered scars, the blond carefully placed it to the side.

Marred pale skin presented itself in the light.

Dilated pupils suddenly turned into slits, like those of a a demon.

Bringing his thumb to his lips the blond bit his thumb with slightly elongated teeth.

Using his blood he quickly made a design around the marking.

He altered his hands to make hand signs in quick succession.

The sleeping figure mewled in pain as the three tomoe shaped markings started spinning until they merged into a circle with a bloody kanji in the centre.

The figure used his clean white sleeve to remove the blood but the red kanji remained.

Quickly writing a fake note and leaving it next to the lamp the blond stared at his work before replacing the patch.

Deciding he was done, the figure went into the bathroom and quickly changed his clothes.

Doing a hand sign there was a poof and a clone of himself appeared.

Taking the old clothes the clone stayed in the bathroom.

Without a second thought the blond opened the window next to the toilet and jumped out.

~0~

Heels clicked against the tiled floor as a woman with short hair and kind eyes walked through the hall.

She held the clipboard against her chest with one arm while opening the door with another.

Flipping on the light she frowned at the still sleeping figure.

He seemed to be in pain.

Walking over to the bed, the woman moved his blue-black bangs and placed her hand against his forehead.

"Sasuke-kun," She whispered. "Sasuke-kun."

The boy stirred and finally opened his eyes.

Dark eyes stared at his coal black ones.

"Are you feeling all right?"

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed together as he held his hand to his neck.

He nodded.

"Oh, okay. Where's Naruto-kun?"

The boy shrugged.

She sighed and walked over to the bathroom and knocked.

"Naruto-kun?"

The light from the bathroom was on.

"Naruto-kun?"

The woman turned the handle and opened the door to reveal a blond sitting on the toilet with his pants down.

"Ah, Shizune!"

"Gomen Naruto!" The woman shrieked before shutting the door.

She laughed nervously before looking at her clipboard, "You two seem to be healing fine. I'll check on you in the morning. You two will probably be able to leave in two days at most. Ja."

Sasuke stared at her as she left.

There was the sound of a toilet flushing and the sound of a sink running.

Sasuke sighed before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

He didn't notice the bathroom light go out or the sound of a poof.

~0~

_Sasuke stood in a field._

_The sun felt warm in his skin and a breeze lightly blew._

_A shout from behind him had him turning._

_Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi were making their way towards him._

_His team looked happy._

_Naruto was grinning as he ran alongside Sakura._

_Her short pink hair swished back and fourth behind her and her green eyes sparkled._

_Her pink dress was gone, replaced with a white kimono the fit her perfectly._

_Kakashi walked at a leisure pace._

_He had his hands stuffed in his pocket as he walked with slightly faster steps than usual._

_Silver hair that defied gravity matched his white outfit._

_Eyes filled with wisdom closed into upside-down u's as he smiled._

_His mask was gone, as was his hetai-ate._

_Sasuke was suddenly tackled by the blond. _

_Golden hair was brushed back and Naruto grinned. _

_Blue eyes sparkled with mischief before they faded into red._

_A hand grabbed his throat and the clear sky clouded over, lightening flashing and thunder rumbling._

_Sasuke was different now._

_His hair had grown longer and his skin was a sickly grey._

_Wings cushioned him slightly from behind him._

_His hands clawed at the tan one slowly choking the life out of him._

_Claws dug into the sides of his throat making it bleed. _

_Naruto's other hand grabbed the hand Sasuke was trying to form Chidori in and slowly crushed the bones of his left wrist._

_Sharp canines were dangerously close as the blond leaned down, "I'm never going to forgive you for this Sasuke." _

_Sasuke saw the edges of his vision fade into black as Naruto squeezed his hand tighter against his throat before there was a light snap._

Dark eyes snapped open as he gasped for breath.

Panting the boy looked around before taking a deep breath.

Grabbing the paper cup beside him Sasuke gulped down water before sighing and placing the cup back.

Looking around he noticed the blond wasn't in the room.

Unconsciously he rotated his neck and rubbed his left wrist with his right.

He frowned at the feeling of bandages around his wrist and patches around his neck.

Frowning even deeper, he tossed off the blankets and went to the bathroom.

Before he could make it there was a knock at the door.

Shizune came in with a soft smile and did a quick check-up on Sasuke.

"Well, you seem to be fine. Where's Naruto-kun?"

The boy lifted the note and she frowned.

"I was just down there, Naruto-kun wasn't there."

Tapping a pen against her clipboard Shizune frowned.

Sighing, her heels clicked as she walked over and pressed a button for the speaker.

"Everyone, please search for Uzumaki Naruto and bring him to room 407."

~0~

Shizune frowned.

No one had found or seen Uzumaki Naruto anywhere.

Deciding enough was enough she went to the Hokage.

Lose blond pigtails flew as she pounded her fist in rage.

"What do you mean he's missing?!"

Shizune made a mental note for a new desk before replying, "He isn't in the hospital."

Growling, honey brown eyes darted to the corner of the room.

"Find him and bring him here so I can pound his face into the ground!"

"Hai Hokage-sama."

~0~

Sakura skipped to the hospital with flowers in her hand.

Entering the hospital she went straight to room 407.

Noticing the hospital was in a rush, going back and fourth frantically, she ignored it and knocked at the door.

A few seconds of no answer she opened the door, "Sasuke-kun, I brought you flowers."

Blinking, she noticed the room was empty.

~0~

Tsunade slammed her fist on the already broken desk.

"What do you mean he left?" She growled.

The ANBU didn't flinch.

"His apartment was missing essentials and almost everything was gone. The only thing left was the bed, kitchen table and a few plants. Clothes, past time items and everything else was gone. On the bed we found this."

The ANBU pulled out a notebook with Uzumaki Naruto written on it.

"Has anyone seen what's inside this?"

The ANBU shook his head.

"No one."

Tsunade laid the book down and flipped to the first page.

Brows furrowing, she continued to flip through the pages.

The last few pages had people on them.

A picture of Uchiha Itachi was taped to the page along with finely written notes.

At the very end there was a note.

**Dear baa-chan, **

**I'm leaving Konoha for my own reasons. I won't be coming back. Don't lose any ninja and don't worry about me. If you send ninjas after me they might not come back in one piece. Tell Iruka that he shouldn't worry and one day, ****maybe****, I'll come back.**

**-Uzumaki Naruto, ex-Konoha ninja**

Wrapped around the last few pages and the back cover was Naruto's headband.

Crushing the covers of the notebook she stood, "Gather any available ninja! Bring Kakashi and Iruka now!"

~0~

Sasuke stared at Kakashi in the cafeteria.

The man stared back before asking, "How are you feeling?"

"…"

Kakashi sighed, "Still can't speak?"

Sasuke glared at him before unconsciously rubbing his throat.

Kakashi nodded before he sighed.

"Sasuke," He paused but before he could continue there was a rustle behind him.

"Hatakake-san, Hokage-sama demands you come to her office. I will escort Uchiha-kun back to his room."

Kakashi nodded as he disappeared.

Sasuke stared at the spot before standing and following the ANBU back to his room.

~0~

Sakura put the flowers in a vase before heading out the door.

Walking through the town she saw a couple of the genin in a group together along with an ANBU.

~0~

Shikamaru sat on the bed for a check-up.

Shizune scribbled on her papers before sighing.

Shikamaru stared at her before asking, "What's going on? And don't say nothing, I'm not stupid."

The dark haired woman tapped her pen against the paper before placing the items aside.

"Naruto-kun has left the village. Tsunade is ordering any available ninjas gather but so far all we've gathered are genin and many are still not well enough to go."

Shikamaru hummed, "Who do you have?"

"According to the ANBU we have Ten-Ten, Ino, Hinata, Shino along with Iruka and Kakashi."

Shikamaru sighed.

"That's not enough to track Naruto."

Shizune raised a bow.

"Hm?"

"Naruto's learned from all his pranks and knows how to lose even ANBU, what makes you think that a couple of genin, one chunin and one jounin can do?"

Shizune frowned.

"Shikamaru, would you mind helping us plan?"

Shikamaru scoffed as he rolled down his sleeve.

"To catch Naruto? No way. Even I couldn't think of a way to catch him. Naruto is impulsive and thinks extremely well under pressure, probably even better than me."

"But-"

"Millions of shadow clones along with the fact that he could go in over a million different directions for multiple miles. We'd have to have all Konoha searching for him even then we'd need help from other nations. That wouldn't help because Naruto's made many friends, allies and has sexy no jutsu that was altered during his training with the Toad-sage and is not a henge but an actual body transformation. There is no possible way of catching him and even if you do, that unlucky person would have to deal with Naruto. A genin wouldn't stand a chance, he would use Iruka's love and he would manipulate Kakashi."

"Manipulate Kakashi?"

"Un, Naruto isn't as dumb as he makes himself out to be. He knows how to pry at peoples brains and make them do things. How do you think he gets so much free ramen out of everyone? Manipulation."

Shizune looked shocked as Shikamaru stood and walked over to the door.

He put his hand on the handle, "Shizune-san it would be best if you just let Naruto be. Surprising, unpredictable and knuckle headed does not fully describe a serious Naruto."

Shizune stared at the twelve-year-old boy as he left.

~0~

The Hokage stared at the group in her office.

Ten-Ten, Ino, Hinata, Shino, Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke.

Frowning, she nodded to herself.

Everyone looked amongst themselves and stared at each other wondering what they were doing here.

Sakura frowned deeply before asking, "What are we doing here?"

Tsunade stared at her cup of sake in front of her before downing it.

"Naruto left the village last night. It will be twenty-four hours before he is declared a missing-nin. If we retrieve him before that time the worst he will get will be the same as Sasuke. Because you are everything that could be gathered and have some connection I want you to use your knowledge of him and find him."

~0~

Iruka was shocked.

Naruto had left the village knowing what would happen if he did.

No!

Naruto would never do that, maybe he was kidnapped!

"Hokage-sama, are you sure he left of his own will? Maybe he was kidna-"

"Iruka! We tried all those possibilities and we _know _he left of his own will."

"But-"

"If you don't believe me here." She tossed him the blond's notebook.

Both Kakashi and Iruka read it over while he young genin stared in disbelief.

~0~

Sasuke's body shook in anger.

Naruto… that hypocrite!

"Don't leave the village Sasuke," was all crap spewing from pale lips belonging to a certain fucking blond.

Narrowing his eyes he grabbed a blank page on the Hokage's desk and wrote:

**How long has he been travelling?**

The Hokage though for a moment.

"About 16 hours."

**We have to leave now to catch up.**

"Agreed. Kakashi, you're in charge. Gather necessary items and leave immediately."

~0~

Naruto stared at the forest around him.

This was the twelfth clearing he had come across and his clones had probably come across more as well.

It was a simple plan really, not hard to follow.

Once he left Konoha he created four clones.

At the next clearing each clone was to make four more.

Then those four.

Each clone, along with himself were given the same amount of chakra.

They all looked the same, wild and dangerous because they were using the demon's copious supply of chakra.

He had two and a half days travel till his destination and then the plan to escape would be different.

Naruto directed his clones before heading off in a zigzag path while a clone took the straight one.

Along the way he felt something that had him moving faster a feral smirk etched into his features.

~0~

The group gathered and immediately followed Kakashi.

Just as they left the gates there was a poof.

Kakashi frowned, "It seems as though Naruto left a clone to alert him just in case, he obviously took the northern path. Tenten and Shino you go Northwest. Ino and Hinata you go Northwest. Iruka and Sakura you take the eastern path while Sasuke and I take the west. Everyone keep on your communicators. Everyone has someone who can track well enough to find which way the real Naruto went. If you find him notify and watch. Do not attack him until either Iruka-sensei or I get there. Now let's get going."

~0~

The real Naruto changed course after the destruction of his clone.

He paused as another clone disappeared.

Leaf ninja on their way to capture him?

Pft.

They were not his worry at the moment. Skipping the clearing, he continued on his way.

It was close to what he was searching for.

~0~

Tenten and Shino frowned as they came to a clearing.

Four sets of prints went in different directions.

"What do we do now?"

Shino thought a few moments before answering, "We wait."

Confused at the statement she asked, "Wait?"

Instead of answering, Shino dispersed a cloud of bugs that separated into four groups.

~0~

Ino and Hinata looked at all the paths.

"Arg, which way now?!" Ino stomped her foot.

"Hey Hinata, can you use your Byakugan to tell which Naruto has the most chakra?"

Hinata nodded.

"Byakugan!"

~0~

Sakura and Iruka looked at the four tracks.

"What now Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka didn't answer before saying, "Only one set of tracks are different so we'll follow those."

Sakura frowned as she stared at the tracks.

They all looked the same to her.

~0~

Kakashi and Sasuke looked around.

Sighing, Kakashi made a couple of shadow clones.

"Sasuke, I know you've seen Naruto do this and need you to copy it. We're going to have to do the same thing he is."

Sasuke nodded and preformed shadow clone just as he had seen Naruto do.

"Let's just wait for now. The clones will came back if they find him."

~0~

Naruto leaped from branch to branch before stopping.

He glanced down at the two figures as they meditated.

The blond smirked before jumping to the ground.

"Well, hello, _hello_, _**hello**_."

Two sets of eyes opened to stare at him as he prowled towards them.

"I'd like to speak to you two."

~0~

Tenten and Shino continued to wait before Shino pushed himself off the tree he was leaning on.

"All my bugs were led to dead ends. We're not following the real Naruto."

Tenten frowned, "Let's go with the others. Maybe we should help check out the other places."

"Agreed."

Shino released more bugs than before and watch as they went ahead of them.

~0~

Hinata panted as she closed her eyes and tried once more.

"They are all dead ends. It seems as though all of them were clones."

Ino frowned before saying, "Let's go back. We should help the others."

~0~

Kakashi frowned as he listened to what two groups had to say.

"_Tachio, all the Narutos we followed were clones."_

"_Same with us."_

Kakashi frowned before saying, "Help Iruka and Sakura with their search. We'll inform you if we find anything."

"_Hai."_

"_Hai."_

Kakashi stared at Sasuke who continued to pace in agitation.

~0~

Naruto smirked at the two surprised ninja before saying, "I'd like to meet your leader. Also, I'd prefer if we leave now. I'm being followed."

Without a second thought all three figures vanished.

~0~

Iruka and Sakura continued with the trail before there was a sound behind them.

Shino, Tenten, Ino and Hinata appeared behind them.

"A-ano, Iruka-a sensei, Tachio sent us to hel-help you." Hinata mumbled.

Iruka didn't respond for a moment.

"Then help." He said coldly.

Uncomfortably, the group got to work.

Hinata used her Byakugan as they travelled, Shino sent out bugs while everyone else tracked.

~0~

Kakashi frowned as both Sasuke's and his clones came back saying all leads were a dead end.

Dismissing them, Kakashi and Sasuke stared heading towards Iruka's group.

Sasuke growled at the waste of time.

13 hours left before it was official.

~0~

Iruka paused a moment in his searching to listen to Kakashi, _"It seems as though you have the right trail all along. We are heading over now. Keep searching."_

Iruka chewed his lip as he watched Hinata overuse her chakra and Shino thin out his bug even more.

They were on the right trail all right but it seemed to be more dispersed than the rest.

"Hinata, Shino, you two rest. We're going to wait for Kakashi."

The group stared at him.

"But, aren't we giving him more time?"

"Yes, but he won't have much."

~0~

Naruto smirked as he walked in front of a mountain.

His two companions walked beside him.

"You sure are a dumb fuck you know that brat?" A gruff voice asked.

"On the contrary. I've never done anything smarter." The blond replied.

"Kisame, stop goading him into trying to escape."

Naruto's smirk turned into a grin.

"Yeah Kisame-cha~n, listen to Itachi-kun."

"Brat."

Naruto didn't even turn as the mountain closed behind him.

~0~

The Naruto retrieval team gathered and started following the longest path.

Sasuke panted from exhaustion.

It had almost been a whole day of searching and they had officially narrowed it down to one path.

None of the others led anywhere which meant this is the real Naruto's path.

Sasuke was tired but not enough to stop him from trying to kick the blond's ass.

Kakashi suddenly stopped in front of a mountain.

"I don't understand." Iruka whispered.

Sasuke watched as Iruka broke off from the group and started mumbling to himself while Kakashi looked angry.

Sakura frowned, "I don't understand…"

Kakashi's hands turned into fists and he wouldn't meet anyone's eyes.

"Naruto's escaped… He's officially become rouge. We can't bring him back."

Sakura's eyes got wide.

Ino and Tenten went to comfort her.

Shino stood there, not knowing what to do in this situation.

Sasuke's fists shook in anger.

Unknowingly creating chidori he slammed his fist into a nearby tree.

He continued punching the tree before Kakashi grabbed his fist.

"Sasuke stop. Let's go back and report this to the Hokage."

Chapter 1

(Four Years Later)

Tsunade rubbed her eyes as she signed another paper.

Shizune suddenly came in.

"Hokage-sama, we have a message from the Otokage."

Frowning she asked, "What does it say?"

She placed the open letter in front of her.

_Hokage, _

_I would like to arrange a meeting with you._

_It doesn't matter which village, if you'd feel safer in yours so be it._

_-Otokage_

Tsunade frowned.

"Shizune. Write a letter back. I want a meeting here and gather all my best ANBU for the day of the meeting."

"Are…are you sure?"

She took a deep breath before nodding.

"The day with the next free slot is tomorrow." Shizune waited.

"Alright."

~0~

Sakura ran down a street until a familiar apartment came into view.

Huffing, she pulled a stray hair back into her short choppy hair.

Her red shirt blew in the wind alongside her pink skirt.

She bounced on the heels of her feet as she knocked.

The door opened.

Messy ebony hair was brushed out of a pale face while dark charcoal eyes glared at her.

"Sasuke-kun, Jiraya-sama gave us some information. He says this time it's the real deal. May I come in?"

He nodded and moved out of the way.

Sliding off her boots, she entered the room.

She sat down while Sasuke went into the kitchen.

Sakura laid down a folder on a coffee table.

The Uchiha came back with a tray of tea.

"Thanks. So according to these, it says that he's in Sound."

Dark eyes glanced around the room before he stood and grabbed something before coming back.

**Sound?**

"Yeah. A picture was taken…" She flipped through the folder's papers.

"Here."

The Uchiha stared at the photo.

"It's not very well but Jiraya swears it was him. We can leave for Sound now. We still have Tsunade-hime's

permission to leave and search."

Sasuke nodded.

**I'll meet you at the gates.**

She nodded and left.

~0~

Sakura and Sasuke nodded to each other and vanished from the gates.

They both travelled without stopping, a determined look on their face.

~0~

Tsunade looked at another report.

"It seems Sakura and Sasuke have gone on another search."

She frowned.

Sasuke wasn't the most stable of people to be around, it seems as though the only two who can be around him were Kakashi and Sakura.

He also got along with Iruka but that was only in the few times he went along the searches.

Sasuke wouldn't even talk when she had given him an examination.

The wounds on his neck were healed and everything was perfectly healthy but he wouldn't speak.

Shizune associated it with something physiological.

That as long as he couldn't speak, Naruto would still be there next to him on the hospital bed.

At least it wasn't as bad as Iruka.

He had lost the will to live and had to be taken care of until he was stable enough to care for himself.

It seemed as though his connection to Naruto was almost beyond fatherly.

Tsunade sighed.

Sakura had almost fallen apart at Sasuke's obsession over Naruto.

She had just out and asked him to be a couple and with an unenthusiastic nod they had started a relationship.

But Sasuke's obsession had left Sakura feeling unimportant and insecure.

She had changed herself so much, almost changing herself entirely into a new Naruto when she was around the Uchiha-boy.

It hadn't been enough for Sasuke to even notice her so she had to destroy a part of Sasuke by saying Naruto was dead.

It seemed as though after that Sasuke had gone into depression until Sakura and Kakashi had given him hope again.

Naruto's replacement want much help either.

Damn Danzo for recommending that boy, he just makes them worse.

But without a third then the genin team would never be able to participate in the chunin exams.

"Naruto… you always make things worse when you leave."

~0~

Sakura and Sasuke sneaked past the guard into the Sound village.

"We should probably check the prison. Naruto wouldn't be welcome here, not with Orochimaru."

Sasuke nodded.

"It should be under the Otokage's tower. The tower is the largest building so… there." She pointed to the right.

"Let's go Sasuke-kun."

~0~

"Otokage-sama, it seems we have a message from the Hokage. Tomorrow would be a good day for the meeting and two intruders have entered the village. It seems they are looking for something."

"Names?"

"It seems to be Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura."

The kage laughed.

"Capture them. It could come in handy. Pack my things for my trip and make sure a certain someone has their things packed because I'm not leaving him behind and I'm sure he will follow either way. Oh and please make sure to blindfold the two. That is all, thank you."

The ninja bowed before vanishing.

Underneath the covers of his hat and high collared robes the kage smirked a sunny smile.

~0~

Sakura and Sasuke stared at the large building and blinked as they watched children run in and out the doors.

Putting strange questions aside they began to sneak in through a window but before they could look around they were both knocked out.

~0~

Tsunade stared at her best ANBU.

"I want everyone to be on high alert. Any sign of a threat and you attack."

"Hai!"

"Good. Be here at six tomorrow. Dismissed."

~0~

The next morning was very sunny and bright even though Konoha had a feeling of gloom and despair.

It wasn't unusual in the village.

After a certain blond had left many people had gone into despair, dragging along people with them unintentionally.

Everyone continued on though.

~0~

Tsunade sat at a large table along with the council.

Shizune stood behind her holding Tonton.

A ninja came in.

"The Otokage is here."

Tsunade nodded.

"Bring him in."

Two guards entered, both covered in head to toe.

Next came in the Otokage.

"Ah, Hokage-sama nice to see you."

Tsunade frowned.

"Who are you? Last I heard, Orochimaru was Otokage."

The man sat down and laughed.

He gestured that one of his guards sit in a chair.

"Excuse my guard. It's necessary for her to sit." He explained, amused as he said 'her'.

Tsunade nodded.

"Any who, Orochimaru hasn't been Otokage in three years. I killed him right after I entered his village. I didn't find him to be the most… pleasant of people."

The way he spoke so causally of killing him made her shiver.

"Well, that isn't what I've come to discuss. I would like to form an alliance with Konohagakure. I don't plan on starting any wars, so don't worry about that. I'd just rather have alliances than enemies."

One of the council members frowned as he asked, "What made you take action after three years?"

The Otokage sighed.

"I've been busy with things. Village affairs," One of his guards scoffed and muttered something to himself. "And things of the like. Making an alliance with Konoha wasn't at the very top of the list."

Tsunade sighed and removed her kage hat.

"So what do you have in mind?"

"First things first," He waved his hand.

Tsunade noticed his hands were gloved.

"I'd appreciate you not sending spies into my village."

A third guard entered along with two people in chains.

The Hokage gasped along with the council.

"Now before you have me killed, nothing was done to them. They were held overnight for sneaking into my village. They were captured and I thought it'd be nice if I brought you something to help things along."

Tsunade stared as Sasuke and Sakura in shock.

"Even if you don't want to make an alliance they're all yours. I really do hope they don't enter my home again. Homes are very private, especially mine."

The guard released them and the two left the room, heads hung.

The third guard 'poof'ed out of the room.

"I apologize."

"No need. Would you all like time to discuss this matter or would you just like to discuss a treaty?"

The three elders nodded to each other before saying, "Tsunade would like to discuss the treaty."

A soft groan interrupted them.

"I'm sorry to ask this but would you mind lending one of your guards to escort one on mine to the hospital. It's quite urgent."

Tsunade nodded and let a random ANBU escort a guard out the door.

The Hokage frowned, "Do you know what's wrong?"

With a sigh the Otokage nodded.

"She is quite the stubborn one though. Let's continue. Obviously Sound can not supply itself with everything it needs. My village has become a trading centre of sorts for the villages. So this could benefit you as well."

The council, Hokage and Otokage continued their conversation.

~0~

The guard frowned as he escorted the Otokage's guard.

Grunts of pain continued until they reached the hospital and the guard almost collapsed.

The nurse at the front desk looked at the stranger in worry.

"Are you all right?"

The stranger pulled down their hood and the guard stared in surprise.

"I think I'm," She panted a few moments before saying, "I think I'm in labour."

The nurse stared at her in surprise before she stood.

"All right, I'll get you a room and your friend can fill out the paperwork."

The ANBU frowned but followed none-the-less.

It wouldn't do to leave the Otokage's guard behind.

~0~

Tsunade watched as the Otokage twitched.

"Hokage-sama, I'm truly sorry but can we continue this later? I am quite worried about my guard."

The Otokage stood as did the Hokage.

"I will take you there."

Both kages left.

~0~

The ANBU watched as the woman groaned in pain and the nurse handed him a clipboard.

Ushering him out the door the ANBU stared at the paper in confusion.

Suddenly the object was plucked out of his hands.

The ANBU stared at the Otokage, "I'll do this."

The papers were quickly filled out and handed over to a nurse.

She blinked at him and the Otokage before asking. "What's your relation to the patient?"

"Father of the child."

The Hokage and ANBU blinked.

"This way please."

The Hokage excused the ANBU and followed.

~0~

Akane panted in pain before grabbing the sheets under her.

The door opened and four people came in.

A nurse, the Hokage and Otokage and one of the Otokage's guards.

The woman in labour smiled at the Otokage before gasping.

The nurse stared at the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, are you going to deliver the baby? I know we are short-staffed but calling in the Hokage is a little much. I should call a doctor so you can get back to work-"

Tsunade scrubbed her hands before growling, "It's all right. Just prepare everything."

As the Hokage prepared herself the Otokage whispered words of encouragement to the woman.

Screaming tore through the room.

Tsunade got to work quickly.

She blinked, "She's had children before?"

The kage nodded and firmly gripped her hand.

"Okay then. You know the procedure."

Tsunade was so focused on the woman in front of her that she didn't notice the other kage remove his robes and hat.

~0~

Sasuke and Sakura both waited on the Hokage's office.

~0~

"Aah!"

Silence.

"Whaa!"

Tsunade sighed as she held the child in her hands.

"He's beautiful."

Tsunade stared at the wisp golden hair and tan skin covered in fluids.

She could feel herself tearing up at how much the child reminded her of someone.

Akane stared at the child before collapsing.

"What are you going to name him?"

"Sadao."

Tsunade smiled before looking up and almost dropped the child.

The nurse took the child to be cleaned

~0~

Sakura sighed before lifting herself off the Hokage's desk.

"Sasuke, let's just go. She'll send someone for us."

The boy nodded.

"Let's go to my apartment."

~0~

Sakura opened the door to her apartment.

Sasuke entered the room alongside her.

Sakura was suddenly against the wall with pale lips against her glossed ones.

The pink haired girl mentally sighed.

An escape.

That is all she was to him.

Every time they failed Sasuke would want an escape and use her.

She didn't mind though.

It meant she was helping Sasuke and soon they would try again.

Sakura helped Sasuke remove her shirt before they resumed back to what they were doing.

They both lost more and more clothing as they carefully manoeuvred themselves to Sakura's bedroom.

Sasuke growled in frustration as he removed Sakura's bra.

Sakura's breath hitched as he ran his hand over her breast before trailing down her stomach and resting his hand on her hip.

~0~

Tsunade stared at the figure with wide eyes.

Akane stared with sleepy eyes.

Red eyes flickered from the Hokage to the Otokage.

Blinking sleepily they closed for a few seconds before opening again.

The Otokage stared back at her before smiling softly and nodding.

Akane slowly closed her eyes and drifted to a light sleep.

Turning the Otokage motioned for the guard to leave.

He hesitated before his leader told him, "Go find _him _and make sure the baby is okay."

With a nod and a bow he left.

The door softly clicked behind him leaving the two kages in silence.

The Otokage blinked before moving towards her.

Tsunade continued to stare before muttering a soft, "You."

The Otokage smiled.

"Yes, me."

"You're back."

"Yeah."

"You're finally back."

"It's really good to see you to baa-chan."

"I can't believe it's you…"

"In the flesh. Uzumaki Naruto has returned!"


	2. Chapter 2

Poll people. Do the damn poll! My notes will get longer...

Chapter 2

His Return and Da News

Sakura stared at a sleeping Sasuke.

His face looked so peaceful.

Running her hand through his hair she idly wondered what he dreamt of.

~0~

_Sasuke stared at the blue sky as he laid his head in someone's lap._

_Tan fingers combed through his hair._

_Closing his eyes he shifted slightly._

"_It's so warm here Sasuke." The voice mused._

_He nodded his head, feeling sleepy._

"_We should stay like this forever."_

_Again he nodded._

"_Oi, you better not fall asleep on me teme. Not without giving me a kiss first."_

_A small smile made it's way to Sasuke's face._

"_Baka, you're so cheesy."_

_The pad of the tan finger traced his lips before cupping his cheek._

"_But you still love me."_

"_Yeah I do."_

~0~

Tsunade hugged the male in a death grip.

"_Four _years gaki. You have no idea how worried I was."

"Sorry baa-chan. Like I said, Konoha wasn't at the top of the list."

Tsunade let go and wiped her eyes.

"You are going to have to tell me everything," She paused as she spotted something.

"What happened to you?"

The blond grinned sheepishly.

"Ah well, about that…"

~0~

The Otokage's guards stared at the child before the shorter one spoke.

"You lost the bet. It has the demon features of _her._"

The taller snickered as he handed over money to the other.

"_She's _damn lucky we covered those up with genjutsu before anyone noticed."

The shorter nodded.

~0~

Naruto sat in a chair.

"Well you see, I merged with Kyuubi. Seems the bastard knew that, that's why he started secretly training me when I was young."

"How young?"

"About eight. It started when I was twelve and that was one of the reasons I left. Apparently there are side effects of merging with a demon."

He stroked the fox ears hiding in his hair.

"I have tails too. Honestly, I like it. Makes me look hotter don't ya think? Especially the red eyes. Makes me look cool. Now I know why Sasuke was considered so hot."

He gave her a look that made her laugh.

"After I left I joined Akatsuki. I became the leader quite easily."

Tsunade's eyes were wide as she listened.

"After I became leader, we started searching for the other jinchuuriki and asked them to join. They all said yes so that made the group larger. Then we started getting shit from Orochimaru so we went there and I killed him. After that I became Otokage. You know, it's the "you earn what you kill' kind of deal. I took it even though I was only fourteen but then the Kyuubi merging started to go downhill and I had to be contained. Same with the other jinchuuriki to a lesser extent. Then came something extremely surprising."

He glanced over at Akane.

"I am the ultimate male." He smirked.

With those ears it really did make him look better Tsunade noticed.

"How are you the 'ultimate male'?" She asked.

Naruto stood and walked over to Akane.

He placed a hand on her forehead and there was a poof.

"It seems as though I can impregnate strong males. He was in a altered version of Sexy no Jutsu so he could birth."

Tsunade gasped.

"Naruto, that's Uchiha Itachi!"

His hands twitched.

"Yes, and? If you try to take him away from me I will kill you. I won't hesitate Tsunade. He is one of my mates and an official Sound ninja. It's my job to protect him."

Tsunade frowned at the tone.

She didn't have a doubt Naruto would kill her if she touched the man in front of her.

She noticed something on him as well.

"He has ears."

Naruto nodded.

"I have a contract with demons. If a demon bonds with a human they can be sealed inside. I sealed Kuro no Neko inside Itachi and they merged after a while. All my mates are jinchuuriki. One of them told me I have an animal boy/girl fetish. I was hoping he would merge with a weasel for names' sake."

Another poof and the man turned back into a woman.

"Wait, you said 'one of my mates', how many do you have?"

Naruto smirked, "A lot. I can control their chakra as well. There's many things I can do. After I finally merged, I took control of Sound and started making alliances. Konoha is the last major nation I need to make a deal with. Honestly I can't say I approve of your ninja teachings though. It was an academy student who knocked out Sasuke and Sakura. They look good by the way."

Tsunade frowned.

"Naruto," He gave her his full attention.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind meeting up with some people. A lot of people miss you. Especially your team… and Iruka."

Naruto's eyes softened at the name of his old sensei.

"Well, I kind of have to stay for a while baa-chan. Sure I'll meet up with them. Besides, I can't leave my mate and baby."

Tsunade nodded.

Naruto scratched his cheek, "Um, not that I think your ANBU are inadequate but I would prefer to leave my guards with the baby and Akane. I won't need any protection. I'm not a kage for nothing."

Tsunade smiled softly before she scowled, "What's wrong with my ANBU?"

"Nothing baa-chan, it's just come on. Academy students from sound vs. what, chunin-jounin? From Konoha. What would your ANBU be like against my ANBU?"

Tsunade sighed.

"Fine gaki, have it your way."

Red eyes sparkled.

"So you admit my village is superior?"

He quickly dodged a fist.

"Don't push it. Don't forget I'm a kage too."

Naruto grinned.

"Baa-chan, it's alright if I say here for tonight right?"

She nodded.

"It's good to see you gaki."

"You too obaa-chan. I'll meet you in your office tomorrow morning."

~0~

Tsunade glowed in happiness as she called in an ANBU to her office.

It was only 2 in the morning, people wouldn't mind.

"Hokage-sama."

"I know this is dumb but could you deliver these to the person who's name is written on the card."

"Hai."

She nodded.

"You have two free days off after this if you wish."

The ANBU bowed.

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

~0~

Naruto watched as Akane shifted and woke in her new (AN: it a different bed from the birthing one.) bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired." She said softly.

The blond smirked, "It seems Namakazi genes won over Uchiha this time. But Neko won over Kyuubi somehow."

There was a poof and Sharingan eyes stared into Naruto's demon ones.

"It's good to know."

Tan fingers carefully rubbed crow black ears hidden in identical long hair.

"Did you get the treaty?" Itachi asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"Not yet. You have time to rest though. We're staying in Konoha for a while. Kisame is going to guard you while Gaara guards the baby."

He nodded.

The blond stared at him with a smile before saying, "I'm going to heal some of you just in case. I don't want to much chakra running through you after all this. I'm going to leave in a little while. When I come back tell me if Kisame was being a dick again."

Itachi stared at him as Naruto ran red chakra covered hands over his stomach.

"I do not want to be the reason you destroy Kisame."

Thumbs pressed into his stomach and the shorter of the two shivered in pleasure.

"I wouldn't destroy him. I just never have a reason to punish him."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes.

"And no getting turned on while I heal you. I don't want to find out if I can impregnate you right after birth."

Itachi grimaced.

"Neither do I."

Naruto nudged the older man over and got in the bed with him.

Spooning him, the two fell asleep.

~0~

Naruto left Itachi while giving Kisame orders to watch and guard him while a clone was sent to give Gaara instructions as well.

The blond used a henge as he walked to the Hokage's office.

On the way he saw familiar faces.

He frowned as he noticed almost all the ninja didn't realize his form was a henge.

Realizing how behind Konoha was compared to Oto now that he ruled he held his head high.

His pride and ego getting larger.

Ah, the wonderful thing that is male pride.

The blond quickly went to the Hokage's door and knocked.

"Enter."

When he opened the door he was greeted with piles and piles of papers.

"Ah, I see you haven't found the secret to beating paper work baa-chan."

She stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Secret?"

He nodded.

"I'll tell you if you write up that treaty we discussed."

Tsunade sighed.

"It's so strange seeing you like this gaki."

Naruto shrugged.

"Get used to it. Got a whole village relying on my choices and I don't want to ruin it three years in."

Tsunade sighed.

"Who am I supposed to give the position of Hokage to next Naruto. I was honestly planning on you."

The blond shrugged.

"Isn't there a test or something?"

Tsunade shook her head.

"It more of a current-Hokage-recommends-you-and-council-says-yes-or-no- kind of deal."

Naruto frowned.

"That sounds like a bad system. This council is full of old geezers who chose the people they think they can manipulate. With the exception of you baa-chan."

Tsunade shrugged.

"Ah, gaki be at Barb-e-que in five minutes. Everyone'll be waiting."

Naruto nodded.

"Why couldn't you set this up at Ichiraku's? No one is able to compete with the old man's ramen. You should give him to us as a gift baa-chan, stay on Sound's good side."

Tsunade threw a pen at him as he shut the door behind him.

"You've changed so much. Hopefully for the better."

~0~

Sasuke and Sakura entered the restaurant and noticed many other familiar faces.

They all looked around nervously, not used to being in each other's presence after the blond had left the village.

Sakura and Sasuke took a seat next to their old sensei and current one.

"Why is everyone here sensei?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi shrugged.

"Everyone appears to have gotten a letter from the Hokage asking to meet here."

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other.

Suddenly there was a cloud of smoke and the sound of firecrackers going off.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Uzumaki Naruto had arrived dattebayo!"

~0~

Itachi stared at the small infant in his arms.

Kisame and Gaara stared at the child with mild jealousy.

It looked so much like Naruto.

A small tuff of blond hair was rustled as it moved its golden cat ears.

It seemed as though Kyuubi traits were rare, so far none of the children had inherited them.

Luckily they got their father's charming good looks and with their own added features made them all the more appealing.

Demon spawns are going to slowly take over the world with a naive charm and calling out 'ttebayo' after everything when they were ranting or excited.

Even though is was a beautiful moment in normal people's eyes, Kisame thought it very amusing that Itachi was still in his female form.

Itachi glared at him.

"I'm telling Naruto-kun." He said calmly.

Kisame stopped snickering and hung his head while Gaara and Itachi smirked.

The short redhead walked over to Akane and asked, "Let me hold him."

Akane nodded and carefully placed the child in his hands.

Gaara stared at the child and sniffed the golden ears.

Poking the baby's belly, he watched as he tried to kick him away.

"He still hasn't opened his eyes." Green eyes scanned over the child.

Akane sighed in relief and shrugged.

"Hasn't found his father's scent yet."

Gaara nodded and handed back the child.

"Who's eyes do you think he'll have? Your Sharingan or Naruto's demon eyes? Maybe the blue ones?"

The two stared at the child fondly.

"He'd look best with the blue." Kisame muttered.

~0~

The smoke cleared.

Everyone was silent and stiff.

Naruto blinked.

Did his henge slip or something?

Could they see his ears?

Suddenly there was a sob and Naruto was tackled from behind.

"Naruto-nii-chan!"

Naruto grinned as he held the crying boy.

"Konohamaru!"

The startled name that fell from Naruto's lips pulled everyone out of their trance one by one.

Managing to pry the little brat from his waist the blond hugged and greeted everyone one by one.

Some were happy, others angry, while most just couldn't believe their eyes.

Naruto shyly walked over to the table with his old team and sensei.

Iruka slowly stood and touched Naruto's face.

Before the blond could do anything he was in a tight hug, tears wetting his shirt.

"Naruto, you're back. You've come back!"

The blond stared at him for a few seconds before hugging him tightly.

"Hey Iruka-sensei. It's been a long time. The second we leave, I'm going to treat us for ramen at Ichiraku's."

Iruka pulled back, nodding and wiping constantly at his face.

Sakura stood and stared at him before suddenly slapping him.

"How could you leave! How could you leave like that and just come back like nothing ever happened?!" She cried.

Tears ran down her face as she glared at him.

The blond stared at her before pulling her into a hug, "Sakura, I left for my own reasons. And I know something happened, I had to deal with it too. You had friends, I had no one for a while. You're not the only one who felt pain. I'm sorry, but it's something I had to do. It won't happen again though because you'll know where I am."

Sakura continued to quietly sob as she sat back down.

Naruto walked over to Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, nice to see you were on time. The road of life must have really wanted you to be here."

Just with that Kakashi's eye turned into a smile.

"You really are back."

Naruto didn't nod, instead he shrugged.

Blue eyes wondered over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke,"

The Uchiha stared at him.

And stared.

And stared.

Sakura wiped her eyes one last time before saying in a shaky voice, "He can't speak. Ever sense that day…"

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"That's only because he's to scared to. He probably knows he can't do it."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Stupid teme," He muttered.

"Ba-ka."

Almost the whole restaurant gasped as Sasuke spoke for the first time in four years.

It was known through out the whole village he hadn't uttered a word since the loud boy had left his precious village.

The blond suddenly grinned and wrapped an arm around Sasuke, pulling him close.

"Missed you to Sasuke."

"Nar-u-to." He whispered back.

The blond pulled away and grinned, "So what did I miss?"

There was yelling and stories yelled over stories as everyone tried to get his attention.

Suddenly it all stopped as another entered the room.

Blue eyes looked over the newcomer.

Furrowing his brows he stared at the pale boy.

"Hello, you must be Naruto-kun."

"Yeah. Who the hell are you?"

He smiled a smile that irked the blond.

"Me, I'm the newest member of team 7."

Sakura stood and got in-between them.

"Naruto, this is Sai."

She took a deep breath, "Your replacement."

AN: Something I think needs to be understood.

Sai was placed on team seven because he was supposed to assassinate Sasuke not because a gap needed to be filled.

His mission is still the same but will be different later on.


	3. Chapter 3

Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll!

I can copy and paste for seven hours before I find it to be to much of a waste. Do the poll damnit. Just to make sure this will be on the next chapter as well.

Chapter 3

Abandoned During the Oto Alliance

Naruto stared at him before holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Sai."

Sai stared at the hand blankly.

"Ah, you shake it, it's a form of greeting. I'm not into formal bows."

The man stared at the hand a moment more before he also pulled out his hand to shake.

Naruto turned his head and mouthed, 'What's wrong with him?'

Sakura waved her hand in dismissal.

Naruto turned back to stare at him.

~0~

Gaara watched the nurse closely as she cared over the child while Akane rested.

His sharp eyes watched her movements until he heard the steps of three people from yesterday.

He didn't even turn, knowing the scent would not be a threat and continued to stay hidden.

Gaara scrunched up his features underneath the hood and mask he wore.

Rancid stench is was, even he couldn't keep a straight face.

"So this is the child of the Otokage?" Homura grunted.

"It seems so. The ANBU we questioned gave this description." Koharu murmured.

"It seems as though it hasn't even opened its eyes. It looks so much like the demon child that left. Hopefully it isn't a demon either." Danzo muttered.

Gaara's hand twitched towards something sharp.

What right did these _humans _have to judge what was his.

The three stared at the child as the nurse wrapped the baby in its first diaper.

With a loud cry the baby awoke.

Gaara sighed, Naruto didn't think this through.

He silently followed as the nurse as she found Akane's room and handed over the crying child.

"He must be hungry. Do you have experience?"

The dark haired woman nodded as she held the crying baby.

"I'll give you some privacy."

The nurse left.

"I'm getting Naruto. We don't need a child to do this in a human hospital." The red head spoke to Kisame.

The man nodded.

~0~

Naruto spoke awkwardly with people around him.

Suddenly clearing his throat he asked, "So how many happy couples are there? I know some of you got together so spill."

People shifted uncomfortable.

"No one, really?"

Sakura shrugged.

"Well, Shikamaru hooked up with Temari. Ino and Choji just started dating. Tenten and Kankurou as well. And…"

She paused and shifted uncomfortably.

"Asuma and Kurenai-sensei got married and are having their first kid."

Naruto nodded.

"And, well, Sasuke and I are dating too." She said quickly.

Naruto blinked the broke out into a grin.

"About time."

He got a perverted gleam. "Is it good Sakura-chan. You can tell me, you know you want to."

Sakura blushed before aiming a fist at him.

"Naruto!"

She watched as he dodged the hit and looked at his amazed face as she broke the floor.

"Wow…" He paused. "That was hot."

Sakura blushed and tried to hit him again.

He suddenly turned just as his guard appeared.

The blond frowned as he walked over to a secluded corner.

"What's wrong?"

Gaara spoke in a soft tone about the child.

"Now?"

The blond could sense the angry aura around the shorter boy and sighed.

"Fine. Fine."

He turned to the full restaurant.

"I have to go but I'll find you guys soon to hang out dattebayo! Ja!"

With that both the guard and Naruto left.

~0~

Akane held the baby as he continued to cry.

Sighing in frustration she held the baby closer.

"Hey Akane, how's he doing?"

A glare was sent at him.

"Right, right." Naruto pulled out a kunai and pricked his pointer finger.

He waited till the blood welled up and placed his finger at the child's mouth.

The two guards and 'woman' sighed as the child finally stopped crying to suck as the blood.

Naruto smiled fondly as he bonded with his child.

Akane watched as the boy finally opened his eyes.

Naruto smiled brightly and Akane let out a small, proud smirk.

Sharingan eyes stared at the blond, two tomoe in each eye.

"He already had Sharingan. It took the first one a couple days to develop it."

There was a poof and Itachi took back the child and did the same as Naruto, pricking his finger and letting the baby suckle.

The tallest of the four sighed happily, "Finally it shuts up!"

Naruto frowned before saying, "Yours wasn't any better…_Kasumi._"

The shark like man stiffened.

"You said you wouldn't call me that unless it was an emergency."

Naruto shrugged.

"I said 'maybe' not 'I promise I won't'."

Kisame huffed.

They all watched as the baby yawned and his eyelids dropped.

"I think Sadao-chan is sleepy. I'm going to stay here so you two can rest a little while. I'll call you guys when you're needed."

The two left in a cloud of smoke.

"You're brother spoke."

Itachi blinked.

"I know you've been coming to Konoha, keeping an eye on him because of the elders. How long has he stopped speaking?"

Itachi shifted the child away from Naruto and protectively to his left.

"Apparently after your fight. Unconsciously thinking that if he didn't speak you'd come back. He always was foolish."

Naruto shrugged as he held out his hands for the child.

Hesitantly, Itachi placed the child in his arms.

Itachi's ears twitched anxiously as the Uzumaki expelled his henge.

The baby opened his eyes to stared at the twitching ears.

Tightly fixed layers of golden fur shone in artificial light as sharp eyes followed the moment.

Naruto's tails brushed against the child and he watched as the boy grabbed one and put it in his mouth.

Red eyes twinkled in amusement before licking a chubby check.

Itachi sighed.

Tan hands held the baby a few seconds more before thrusting the baby back.

"He's hungry and you don't have to be so worried. Gaara's judgement is much harsher than mine."

Itachi took the child and noticed Naruto poke at a soggy tail tip in disgust.

Another poof and Naruto was in henge while Itachi took on the form of Akane.

Slitted red eyes watched as she pulled out her breast and guided the child to the nipple.

With a foxy smile the blond asked, "Can I get a turn next?"

A barely visible blush marred perfect pale skin.

"No."

The blond pouted. "We're going to leave in three days or less."

She nodded.

~0~

Naruto wondered around the village before stopping at a familiar door.

He knocked.

The door opened slowly.

"Hey Iruka-sensei. You still up for ramen?"

The shorter man nodded.

Grinning the blond led the brunet down a familiar path.

"Why did you leave? I mean, you worked so hard to get Sasuke back…"

The blond's smile slipped off his face.

"I left for my own reasons sensei. I know it was selfish, a lot of people probably still hate me for it, but I did it for good reasons. Besides, I did some good in the ninja world."

The two sat down and waited.

"What can I get you two to- Naruto?"

"Jiji! Haven't seen you in a while. I haven't had decent ramen in a while so let's start off with two misos. Okay with you Iruka-sensei?"

The brunet nodded and scratched the scar across his nose.

The old man left with a smile.

"Naruto… are you staying in Konoha? Forever?"

Shaking his head he said, "No, but you can visit me with permission from baa-chan. I'm not going to be leaving that place in a while."

"Where are you staying?"

Two bowls were placed in front of them.

Grinning, the sixteen year old grabbed some chopsticks and snapped them in half.

"I'm staying in Oto." With that he started shoving down his meal.

~0~

Tsunade looked over the agreements of the treaty once more before nodding to herself.

This seemed to meet most of the requirements.

Frowning she looked at the ninja exchange program that Naruto insisted to make Konoha ninja more powerful and Sound more domestic.

It seemed as though the other villages had denied this.

Scrunching up her nose she distantly wondered why the blond said his students were different.

The council could go to hell, she was not going to deny this to the new Otokage.

Placing her signature on the official document, she placed it somewhere safe before she started to work on other papers that Shizune had been nagging to her about.

She couldn't help but smirk at the thought of Naruto telling her the secret to defeating this stupid paperwork.

She would arrest him if he didn't though she couldn't because he was apparently an official citizen of Oto, the same reason she couldn't arrest Uchiha Itachi.

It seems as though Naruto had found a loophole in the Black Book system.

Sighing she sent an ANBU to gather the blond.

~0~

Iruka stared at the blond as he set down the bowl.

"Oto?"

Naruto nodded and in hushed whispers explained why he lived in Oto.

Iruka stared at him wide-eyed.

"You are the new Otokage?" He repeated disbelieving.

A nod from Naruto.

The blond motioned to bring another bowl.

"And you are here to make a treaty with Konoha?"

Another nod.

"You also want to start an exchange program?"

Another nod.

"You're not making this up?"

Shaking his head Naruto grinned, "I also asked Tsunade if you could be one of the teacher for a while if it was okay with you. You'll be able to meet some people very close to me."

Iruka stared disbelieving.

"Sensei, your ramen is getting cold."

Iruka snapped out of it with that statement.

"Is it all true?"

Naruto stared at him in the eye, "I swear to you I am not lying."

Iruka stared at him before smiling softly.

"I'm so proud of you Naruto. You have no idea right now."

The blond ordered another bowl as he gulped down his fifth? Sixth? Who knew, all he knew is that nothing could beat Ichiraku's ramen.

Iruka was about to finish up his bowl when Naruto asked, "So will you?"

"Huh?"

"Teach. I know it's sudden but I really would like you to see all the good I've done."

Iruka swirled the last bits of noodle with the broth.

"Yes but I haven't taught in a while. I stopped after you…left."

Naruto frowned before sighing.

"I really am sorry sensei. If I'd know I would've done things differently."

"So you still would have done it?"

"I truly believe what I've done was right."

"…"

~0~

Sasuke walked away from a waving Sakura slowly.

_He's back._

The youngest Uchiha rubbed the seal on his neck.

His frown deepened when as he remembered how he supposedly got it.

~0~

_Shizune peeled off the bandage on his wrist and checked the bones, making sure they were healing._

"_You seem to be healing just fine Sasuke-kun."_

_He stared at her blankly._

_Re-wrapping up the healing wound he bared his neck as she peeled off the right bandage._

"_This one is healed just fine. Let's check the other…"_

_She frowned as she examined the seal._

"_Sasuke-kun, had anyone looked at your neck other than me?"_

_He shook his head._

"_I better tell Tsunade-sama about this."_

_She left._

_A while later she returned with the Hokage._

_Tsunade tapped her foot._

"_What's so urgent Shizune?"_

_She slowly peeled off the bandage so it wouldn't hurt the Uchiha._

_Tsunade frowned and examined the seal._

"_It's been permanently altered. It seems as though Naruto did it before he left. I saw this image in his journal. It'll be impossible to undo."_

"_Are you sure?" Shizune asked._

_Tsunade nodded._

"_I'm sure. I've read over Naruto's notes. It isn't reversible, the only person who can do that is the person who created it. Sasuke is going to be stuck with this for a while. But until then, Sasuke you should probably search Naruto's notes and see what you can learn."_

_He nodded as Tsunade handed him a journal._

_~0~_

Sasuke hadn't learn anything from the note but he _had _learned that Naruto was good at sealing.

Any power he could possibly get was sealed and could only be used if he were dying, even then it would manipulate the power to heal him nothing more.

Surprised, he was met with someone at his apartment door.

_Naruto?_

The blond smirked.

"Hey Sasuke. I came to see you."

Sasuke gave a questioning look.

Before he knew it, the blond was beside him.

"Hmm, seems the seal hasn't started losing it's effect. Oi Sasuke, why don't you speak? According to Iruka-sensei, you started speaking even less after I left. I didn't know 'hn' was a word but apparently you won't even say that. Are you gonna start speaking to me?"

Sasuke stared at him blankly before walking past him and stood in front of his door as he searched for his keys.

"Ah, ah, ah, teme." Naruto jingled the keys in his hand. "You don't get these back until you say something to me."

Sasuke frowned.

"Baka." It was whispered and hoarse .

The blond shrugged.

"Am I allowed to come in?"

"No."

The blond pouted.

"Fine. I'll just leave."

"Naruto," Clearing his throat Sasuke continued.

"How long… how long are you…staying?"

He swallowed thickly at the effort.

"Three days. But you'll know where I'll be Sasuke. Don't worry, Sasuke, you'll be seeing me around."

Sasuke turned his head just in time to see the blond vanish in a poof.

~0~

Naruto watched as Itachi fed the child in his female form.

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"No."

"Just a little?"

"No."

Sighing he looked over at the redheaded guard.

"…"

"No."

Turning his head he stared at the tallest of them all.

Kisame made a face before growling out a, "No way in hell."

"Fine. I bet you'd all let me do it if we were at home."

"No." Was the simultaneous answer.

Breathing deeply he hung his head.

There all turned as a bird started pecking the window.

Getting up, the blond opened the window.

A small bird flew around before landing on Naruto's outstretched finger biting at it's leg.

Taking the note the bird flew off.

Naruto mentally deciphered it before sighing.

"What has happened?"

Scratching the back of his head they all waited.

"Seems that time of the year has come for a certain someone for the first time. We're going to have to head back tomorrow. Are you up for it?"

Akane shifted in the bed before nodding.

"Good. I need to see the Hokage. I'll be back soon."

~0~

Tsunade watched Naruto read over the treaty with an extremely serious face.

He placed it in front of him before grabbing a pen and crossing something out and replacing it.

"I'll sign it if this happens."

She read it over before sighing.

"…I'll make it happen. So why did you want to speak with me?"

"Oh yeah, something urgent came up that can't be postponed. I'm going to have to head back to Oto as soon as possible."

"What's the problem?"

Naruto sighed.

"It's personal but if it's not dealt with it could turn into a problem for my village. I'd rather just deal with it now."

Tsunade sighed, the way the blond spoke…

He would've made a great Hokage.

"All right. Today is the start of a new month. Let's just make this easy and start sending over ninjas. I've already told them to come here at the end of the day if they wish to participate in a treaty. It's almost the end of they day."

Naruto nodded.

"I have to gather up some things. I'll wait for you by the village gates. Tell your ninja to grab minimal things and I'll supply the rest. See you soon Hokage-sama."

She nodded and bowed slightly.

"Otokage-sama."

~0~

Itachi squeezed his thighs together as Naruto placed chakra coated hands over his crotch and lifted them upwards towards his stomach.

"How do you feel?"

He forced down a blush as he noticed everyone could smell his arousal.

"Fine."

"Well enough for travel?"

He nodded and sighed as Sadao was handed back to him.

"Grab your stuff. We're going to have to get going and make sure to give back the hotel key."

~0~

Tsunade stared at the ninja.

"This is pretty much a good-will mission. Behave your best and don't you dare create any problems. It seems Oto's new leader is much better at persuasion that Orochimaru. If you do anything to create a war, we are screwed. Got it?"

"Hai!"

"Good. The Otokage is kind enough to give you items needed because it seems as though there is something very urgent. Grab minimal supplies and head to the village gates to escort him, along with a few others, back to Oto. Now go."

The all disappeared.

~0~

Naruto tossed a bag over his shoulder before putting on his robes.

"You three ready?"

Gaara slipped on his hood and carefully disguised his gourd to make it look like a travel bag of sorts.

Kisame hid his sword in a scroll, knowing it would be easily recognizable by anyone who knew anything about the mist village.

Pulling on his bag he slid his hood on and pulled up the collar underneath the coat.

Itachi finished making a comfortable sling for Sadao and pulled on his bag.

Sighing at his stubbornness, the blond snatched the bag from him and tossed it over to Kisame.

"When you need something you ask. Your priority is Sadao-chan. Now let's go."

Glaring at the blond he followed with Gaara at Naruto's side and Kisame at his.

~0~

The Konoha ninja watched as a couple of people walked towards them.

Proudly, the Otokage walked towards them.

Iruka watched closely.

He glanced at the group around them.

Distrust made them twitchy and paranoid.

Of course it would, they didn't know who was under those robes.

If it were still Orochimaru, they would have tried to kill him on the spot but they didn't know this man nor his sins.

The Otokage and Hokage spoke a few words before she nodded.

"Leaf ninja, according to the Hokage you are all very reliable and strong. Along the way, your first priority is to protect these two."

He gestured towards Sadao and Akane.

The ninja stared at the two before nodding.

The Hokage stared at them before turning to the Otokage.

"I'll be sending over my ninja here as soon as possible."

Tsunade nodded.

"I'll be looking forward to it."

"Just don't go to easy on them. My ninja like a good challenge."

~0~

The Leaf ninja watched the Otokage carefully.

They watched as the woman, Akane, whispered something to him and was handed a small hat.

The female ninja 'aww'ed mentally as they looked at the baby with an adorable hat that looked like a frog.

With the night becoming chilly, they decided to stop.

Crackling fire filled the awkward silence.

There was a small sniffle and everyone's attention was brought to Sadao and Akane.

The sniffle got louder until it was a full-blown cry.

Ignoring everyone, Akane pulled the blanket around them and discretely unbuttoned her blouse.

Males turned their heads away as they saw a bit a flesh peek out, some discretely peeking.

"I'd appreciate if you'd turn you attention fully away." Akane muttered, feeding her child.

The females gasped in horror that they all stood and surrounded Akane.

"You guys are all perverts." Sakura muttered.

They frowned before they heard a soft chuckling.

Everyone stared at the Otokage before he noticed the stares, "What?"

They just continued staring.

~0~

Sleeping arrangements were awkward to say the least.

Only having the materials for one tent, given to Akane and Sadao, they all huddled together for warmth.

Squeezing together around the fire, but along with the fact that three of those people were total strangers, had them fidgety.

To make it more uncomfortable, Akane had offered most of the girls room inside the tent to keep them warm so it was just a couple of male strangers huddling together to starve off the cold.

Awkward.

"So, how about we get to know each other a little?" Kakashi murmured.

The Otokage shrugged.

"How about you all start, we'll just say names and rank for now unless you'd like to say more."

Kakashi started.

(AN: Obviously I'm changing it.)

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, jounin."

"Aburame Shino, chuunin, and no I would not like to say anything more. Why? Because no one is really interested-" "I'm Inuzuka Kiba and this is my pal Akamaru! We're both chuunin but we're ready to be jounin." He grinned.

"I'm Akamichi Chouji, chuunin, do you have any snacks?"

Smoke ghosted into the air.

"Of course he doesn't Chouji. I'm Sarutobi Asuma jounin."

He elbowed the sleeping boy beside him.

"Nara Shikamaru, jounin." He muttered without opening his eyes.

"Hyuga Neji. ANBU rookie."

"Rock Lee! I am a jounin and would love to have a group of my own to instruct!"

"That's my boy! I am Maito Gai! Jounin."

"I'm Sarutobi Konohamaru! Genin. This is my first mission without my team-mates!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself Konohamaru. Umino Iruka. Jounin."

"…"

The Otokage waited for the next to speak.

"That's Uchiha Sasuke. Jounin." Kakashi spoke instead.

"Sai, I'm part of team Kakashi as a jounin."

"Obviously my ANBU can't give out names but they can give what they are addressed as."

The shorter one lifted his head, "Tanuki."

He lowered his head and resumed to stare into the fire.

"Shark."

Was the response from the other.

"Obviously, my rank is kage. My name… I'll tell you when we are in the safety of my village."

Quite resumed before Shikamaru magically produced a sleeping bag and muttered he had and extra one for whoever wanted it which started a quarrel amongst the Konoha ninja at the denial of the Oto nin.

~0~

The female leaf ninja cooed over the child in Akane's arms.

"What's his name?"

"Sadao."

Keeping the baby against her chest she rocked the small boy who was to occupied with the attention he was receiving to fall asleep.

"What's your name?"

"Akane."

"I'm Yamanaka Ino!"

The blond brushed her bangs out of her blue eyes as she made faces at the child.

She was suddenly pushed away, "I'm Haruno Sakura."

She let out a yelp as the baby grabbed her pink locks and pulled.

While Sakura struggled to get her hair loose she received help from a pale lilac eyed girl.

"My name is Hyuga Hinata."

Freeing her hair Sakura thanked Hinata before tackling a laughing Ino.

There was a soft smile as the woman next to her silently asked to hold Sadao by holding out her arms.

"I'm Yuhi Kurenai. I'm going to be having a child as well, in about six months. I'm able to continue menial duties as long as I'm careful."

Akane nodded.

"It's very difficult to be a pregnant ninja."

"Oh, so you're a ninja? I'm Tenten by the way."

The woman nodded as she fixed her crow black hair.

Red eyes watching her child carefully.

"I attracted the Otokage's attention by being strong."

"_He's _the father?" Ino asked, scandalized.

Akane raised a perfect brow as she took back Sadao.

"Is that a problem?"

"It must be so nice." Sakura muttered as she imagined herself with a Hokage Sasuke and being able to buy anything she wanted.

"Not really. He has many duties and responsibilities."

With that Sakura's bubble was popped by a chibi Akane holding a needle twice its size.

"Ah."

"But it is nice when we do get to spend time together. He's a hopeless romantic."

Bunching together they all stared at her with interest.

"What's the most romantic thing he's ever done?"

~0~

Morning birds chirped as the sun rose.

Flapping their wings, they just avoided a kunai aimed at them.

Everyone groaned as they woke.

Chilled morning air made them shiver as they covered their tracks.

Konoha nin watched as the Otokage spoke with his guards and Akane.

Agreeing upon something, they walked back to the group.

~0~

The guards at the gates bowed.

The Konoha ninja were about to enter when the Otokage stopped them.

"Before you enter my village… There are two things."

They all stared at the village leader.

"One, outsiders aren't welcome here. Don't expect a warm welcome from my village, if you can't take it then we'll send you back to Konoha. Second, don't stare."

With confused faces they followed.

Walking an unfamiliar path they watched as people peeked out from behind curtains.

Children hid behind whatever they could to peek at the strangers.

Everyone flinched when a load roar was heard from the largest building soon followed by a large amount of chakra.

"My guards will take you to where you are staying and show you around."

He turned to Tanuki, "Take Akane home and make sure they rest."

Nodding they went a separate way.

Shark turned, "Let's go."

They watched the Otokage head to the largest tower.

Another surge of chakra had everyone staring at the tower a moment longer before deciding it would be best to leave.

~0~

Naruto removed his hat as he entered the kage building.

People guarded a door, trying to keep it closed.

There was an especially hard thump against it before the people noticed Naruto.

"Otokage-sama, we tried to keep him stimulated as long as possible but it seems he only has a taste for you."

Another surge of chakra.

The other person trying to keep the door closed chuckled nervously, "Seems he's picked up you scent."

They both nervously chuckled before Naruto rubbed his eyes.

Stepping forward he motioned for them to open the door a bit.

Taking the opportunity, the person ran out the doors before he was grabbed by the neck by Naruto and forced down.

"You two aren't needed anymore. Tell everyone not to disturb us."

They bowed before quickly leaving.

Naruto made sure they escaped safely before looking at his captive.

"Deidara, I thought you were prepared for your heat."

Wild blue eyes stared at him before he managed to pry himself away and started nuzzling his crotch.

"Aww, my darling little bitch is in heat bad isn't he. I'll take care if you."

He ran his fingers through long blond hair before rubbing his animal ears.

The blond purred as he rubbed his body against the younger blond.

Running a finger down his spine to his tail.

Continuing past his tail the blond inserted a finger making Deidara mewl.

~0~

Konoha ninja watched as the chakra pulses grew smaller and smaller.

"What's happening?" Sakura asked the two guards.

The taller guard snickered while the shorter stayed silent.

"Otokage-sama will probably explain. If he can finish up today though I doubt it. The first one is always te worst."

Confused looks were shared amongst the group.

In the corner of the room Kiba frowned at Akamaru.

"Just stay here until you feel better Akamaru."

~0~

Naruto sighed as he stared at the blond.

Trying to pull away, Deidara whimpered.

Primal urges getting the better of him, Naruto bit his neck harshly.

The blond slumped slightly, his long blond hair spilling over.

Growling in approval Naruto bit harder, letting chakra flow though his elongated canine teeth.

Gasping in pleasure the long haired blond started mewling again.

~0~

They sky turned orange as the ANBU showed them around.

"Where is everyone?"

"It's spring." The shorter answered.

"And?"

There was no answer to the question as they entered the main part of the city.

Suddenly Kiba shuddered as certain smells hit his nose.

Both guards snorted as they noticed his sudden change.

"It seems as though you've smelt why we've seen no one."

Kiba's brows furrowed.

"But there's so many…"

"There's a reason people are begging to become Oto's ally. It seems Konoha is one of the few who haven't heard why."

"We might not see the Otokage for a while because of this. Feel free to look around. Please do not cause trouble and try to become as comfortable as possible in the village since you will be staying here for half a year."


	4. Chapter 4

Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll! Poll!

~0~

A/N: Sorry if this seems kind of rushed and such but I do prefer when things get to the point. Sorry again and please review. Also, tell your friends. And please note that future chapters will not be posted this fast and will probably be shorter. And does anyone know why it's called a pair of pants? What is the pair part?!

Chapter 4

Lost Children and Pointless Missions

It had been four days.

Four fucking days of being in the village without doing a thing.

Restless, the Konoha shinobi decided it was time to venture through the town.

As soon as they opened the door Kiba frowned.

"I'm going to stay in guys. Go on ahead."

Hinata frowned, "Are- are you all right Kiba-kun?"

He nodded and went back to his room.

There was a strange smell in the air as they ventured out into the city.

Children laughed somewhere in the distance.

"Let's go shopping!" Ino announced.

Some groaned while others agreed.

"To the market!"

~0~

Naruto stared fondly at the passed out blond on the bed.

"Finally over. That was shorter than expected."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Tossing a blanket over the naked man Naruto stood, uncaring that he was nude.

"Take that stupid thing off."

A pale hand removed the mask.

Brushing aside red bangs the man stared at the unconscious blond.

Sniffing disdainfully the redhead focused on the taller blond.

His eyes slowly trailed down to his crotch before a cough brought back his attention.

Naruto smirked, "I should've let you stay as a puppet. You get turned on too easily Sasori."

A slight blush covered the other's features.

"Your guest are getting impatient and one of them seems to have picked up the scent of mating season."

Naruto shrugged on a button up shirt that the redhead handed over to him.

"I'll get to them soon enough. Besides," His smirked turned devilish as he grabbed the redhead's wrist and bent him over a chair.

He fingered the button of Sasori's pants as he nibbled on his ear.

"I've neglected you enough haven't I. I'll take care of you before I send you to retrieve them for me."

The pair of pants the redhead held dropped to the floor.

~0~

Sakura held up a shirt to herself before turning to Ino.

"What to you think?"

"Too pink. Try this, it'll go with your eyes."

Sakura stared at the shirt with a pout.

Grabbing the pink one she turned, "What do you think Sasuke-kun?"

He stared at her blankly before Ino tore it away.

"It's too pink!"

Sasuke stared a moment before walking away towards the weapons.

It seemed as though every shop had weapons in them.

Along the isles of the market, weapons could be found everywhere.

Obviously this village wouldn't be under stocked when it came to war.

The door to the shop opened.

"Uh Akira, I think we took a wrong turn. This isn't the right shop."

"Yes-huh Masumi! They're over here."

Sasuke watched as two very small children looked around.

The Uchiha stared at the children as they stared beck.

_What the fuck?_

_~0~_

Naruto stretched as he walked down the halls of his home.

The kage tower was large enough to house his large and growing family.

Suddenly, another guard came running by.

A loud roar caught both their attention before the guard hid behind him even though he was taller.

"Bee, what did you do?"

"I was supposed to be watching the brats for the runt and now he's on the hunt."

Naruto winced as he heard a wall being crashed into.

Gaara's demon state was quite reckless.

"You lost them…"

He felt the other nod.

"I'll take care of it."

"Thanks man I'm glad you're on my side cuz you just saved me hide."

The blond watched as the rapper sped off before there was another crash.

Rubbing his eyes he sighed, he was to young to be dealing with these kinds of things.

A blur of sandy brown and red shot past him but before it could get past Naruto grabbed and flipped the other onto his back.

"Gaara, calm down."

Golden eyes glared at him.

"He lost my children."

Picking the shorter boy over his shoulder the blond sighed, "They're in the market. I promised them before I left I'd let them chose a weapon for their training. You should be able to sense them."

Gaara dug his claws into Naruto's back.

"They're three and that's not the point. He _lost _them."

The blond started heading towards a door with the kanji 'kage' written on it.

"Akira and Masumi are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves. To add to that, they are demons and are half mine. They know what to do in case of emergency."

Swatting at the tail that batted back and forth in agitation, the blond set him down in his office.

"Besides, they're to cute to say no to."

A growl filled the room.

"Fine. I'll send someone to get them and _you _can say no."

Golden eyes narrowed.

"Fine with me. They are _not _using anything without my permission."

The blond walked to his office and sat in his chair with the redhead following alongside him.

"You're to protective of them. They're strong Gaara. That's why they are alive today."

Naruto called someone in as he glanced at his paper work.

"Shit." He mumbled.

Gaara's demon ears twitched.

"What?"

"Nothing." _I didn't tell baa-chan the secret._

"Oh well," He mumbled to himself. "That reminds me…"

~0~

Sasuke stared at the two children who couldn't be more that four.

Brows furrowing, he stared at twitching ears and swooshing tails.

Even an Uchiha had to reach out a pull give a slight tug.

"Ow! Akira! He pulled my ear!"

"Poopy-face!" Akira is seemed, yelled and pulled the other twin back.

They both glared at him with clear blue eyes.

Their eyes went to a spot beside Sasuke before an ANBU appeared.

"Akira? Masumi?" The two perked at their names but frowned when they noticed it was a familiar face.

"…You're Okaa-san wants you two back now."

Both their eyes widened.

Sasuke could see their red and blond streaked hair bobbing.

"Uchiha-san, the Otokage wants you and the other Konoha ninja to report to his office."

~0~

Gaara frowned as he glared at the children who glared right back.

"Otou-san said we could pick something out for the academy!"

"I don't care what your Otou-san said. He's doesn't always think things through clearly."

"But Okaa-san!"

They glared at him before losing the glare and turning bleary-eyed.

Lips pouting, eyes wide and teary, an expression of absolute betrayal.

Resolve level: weak.

One child let their tears leak.

Resolve level: Extremely weak.

The other let tears fall as well and they hugged each other.

Resolve level: Gone.

"Fine!"

He turned heel and glared at the blond.

"Your at fault just to let you know."

Naruto grinned as the children ran to him.

Placing his hat on Akira he ruffled Masumi's short locks.

They were both identical.

Red highlight in golden locks, cut short enough so that it could pass for a boy or girl.

Clear blue eyes that they were both named after.

Chubby baby faces to go along with their small pre-pubescent bodies.

High voices that got higher with excitement and cut lips from long canines.

The only differences were their tails and ears.

Akira had gold with red tips and Masumi had red with gold tips.

Gaara's scowl turned into a small smile as he picked up Masumi.

Akira played with the hat before Naruto tried to take it.

"No! I want to wore it."

"Wear it Akira. I need my hat though, I'm the Otokage."

"For now." The twins muttered.

"Scary. Fine, you're going to have to stay here until I can go home though and that might not be until dinner and you know how Okaa-san is."

Both twins shuddered.

"Okaa-chan is scary!"

Gaara frowned before pinching Masumi's cheek and then Akira.

They both pouted.

Naruto laughed and Gaara smiled slightly.

The door opened.

"Otokage-sama, the leaf ninja."

~0~

No one knew what to do or say when they saw Naruto in the Otokage seat with a child on his lap and the redheaded psycho that had helped on the Sasuke retrieval mission holding another identical child.

Sasuke noticed it was the brats in the store from before.

Iruka finally broke the silence, "You really are the Otokage."

Gaara snatched the hat and placed it on Naruto's head before grabbing Akira by the shirt collar and dragging them both out of the office like a mother dog carrying pups by their skin.

Iruka stared in awe, as did everyone else before they started yelling and asking questions.

Ears twitching, he growled dangerously.

Everyone quieted down as stared at him.

"Naruto," Iruka reached over and poked a golden fur covered ear.

"What's this?"

With a deep sigh the blond motioned for them to sit and get comfortable.

"Obviously I wasn't a normal kid in Konoha. When I was younger my body contained the nine tailed demon fox. Early on I started slowly merging and eventually I merged completely but not without side effects." He pointed to his ears and widened his eyes to get their attention.

"Got some fancy looking tails and my chakra is different too. I'm a lot stronger too. I bet you noticed my villagers have them as well… My village is a demon haven."

They all stared at the blond.

A bombardment of questions was asked before a blond ran in.

His long blond hair was tired up and his bangs covered one eye.

Blue eyes looked irritated as he slapped something down on Naruto's desk.

"You officially suck."

Sharp ninja eyes caught what the item was and stared in wonderment.

"?"

The question going through most of the people's heads; Why does a male have a positive pregnancy test?

"Congratulations." Naruto muttered.

The shorter blond growled before suddenly flinging himself at the Otokage.

"I'll kill you!"

Amusement filled red eyes.

He leaned forward and pecked Deidara's nose.

"I was kind of in the middle of something. Can we discuss it later?"

Deidara's tail twitched in irritation.

"No! I'm never speaking to you again."

Konoha ninja frowned before Sakura spoke up.

"Wait just a second! What do you mean s_he's _raising you children when you have one with Akane?"

Sakura had obviously missed a bit of information.

Naruto waved it off and Deidara stomped out the room.

"We can get to know each other later. I really do have official business to get to."

Sai suddenly spoke, "You're harbouring a missing-nin."

Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"I am not. Every ninja nation knows he is here. Every Kage and Daimyo knows as well. Well, not _every _kage it seems. Anything against another village makes his punishment death. You have an outdated book ROOT member. And if your… master does anything to my village I will know about it."

The sound of a drawer being opened and shut echoed in the silence.

A small black book was tossed to the boy before the blond continued while fixing his hat.

"Anyway, you are all going to be tested and ranked. Konoha and Oto do not have the same ranking system. Some of you will be teaching in the academy because many of the teacher's aren't going to be there for a couple of weeks. Obviously you won't have the same team but if you're that uncomfortable I can put you with the person requested. If, at any time, you wish to go back to your village tell me and you will be sent back. A certain amount of money will be given to you every week. Housing, food and clothing with be given. Eventually you'll be allowed to take missions for Oto if you want extra money."

He paused to see if they were following, assuming a yes, he continued.

"Any crime committed here will be punished by both Konoha and Oto unless it is though Oto will be unreasonable."

He snapped his fingers and an ANBU seemed to melt out of the shadows.

Handing out small books he took a breath before saying, "These are the laws and how they are punished. If you try to leave Oto without permission then you will be hunted and jailed until Konoha deals with you. And these need to be signed."

The same ANBU handed out sheets of paper.

"After adjusting for a couple of days you will chose whether to sign them or not. I see one of you is missing so I'd appreciate if you told him about this. His sense of smell will bother him here at this time of the year. Dismissed."

The professional tone had everyone leaving with confused looks on their face.

~0~

Sai flipped through the pages of the new bingo book.

Many faces added and many faces were gone altogether.

Danzo had asked him to join this team so he could find and kill the missing-nin Uzumaki Naruto.

But it seemed as though his assignment had been removed with the approval of the other Kages and Daimyos.

Along with that, it seemed as though some of the more dangerous people had been tamed by the new Otokage enough to be allowed to stay here.

Brows furrowing, he decided he needed to speak with the Otokage and Danzo.

~0~

The Konoha ninjas were in a daze as they entered their luxurious for-the-time-being home.

It seemed as though Kiba were taking a shower from the sound of it.

Deciding they should get to it, they opened the small booklets and remembered the laws of Otokagure.

~0~

Naruto cloned himself multiple times and sent each one to a different room.

The real Naruto sighed as he stayed in his office to take a nap.

The clones hurried to other rooms.

Mating season was not a thing to be taken lightly, especially with more than one mate plus he had to check on a few friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Origin and Graduation

Naruto stared at the paper in front of him, his thoughts wondering away from his task.

Smirking he stared at the afternoon sun.

Yesterday had been very…satisfying.

His cock was tender but he didn't mind.

After all, he was going to have to get used to it.

Mating season came every year and he had been neglecting it this year somewhat…

He was somewhat surprised that his mates hadn't started humping his leg.

The door to his office opened softly.

Yahiko came in with a grin.

"Hey foxy, guess what?"

"Hm?"

"Apparently you get to spend the day with all your little brats and the Leaf ninja want to start doing something."

Setting down his pen he sighed.

"Bring all the brats to the academy."

"Kids or ninja?"

"Both."

Yahiko laughed.

"All right. They'll be there in five minutes."

Naruto stood.

"Family time along with torturing ninjas from another village without repercussions. Cool."

There was a poof as the blond suddenly left.

~0~

Konoha ninjas looked around in awe.

They had been everywhere around the village except for the training areas.

It was truly amazing.

The academy was much better looking than theirs.

The ANBU leading them stopped at a door.

"The Hokage will be watching your progress along with the teachers to see if you pass the academy and graduate to genin."

The large group entered the room and was greeted with the sight of children.

Staring at the twitching ears and tails they all walked towards the back.

Naruto smiled brightly, making some of the small demons smile in return.

Six to nine year old children stared ahead at the Otokage and their teachers.

"Today will decide if you graduate the academy." Naruto started. "You will all be taking the test independently. These tests will be to test which you excel and which you need to improve. Afterwards you will be put on a team to even out your strength and weaknesses. Hopefully you will all teach each other what is needed to make you all powerful and strong. Don't be discouraged if you don't pass this time. All of you are barely taking the test for the first time and don't worry, I didn't pass my academy test until the fourth time. As long as you're willing to try, you won't fail. Now let's go pass that test!"

The children cheered as they followed the blond and their teachers.

The Konoha nin followed in confusion.

~0~

Naruto stood proudly in the dojo.

"As you can see my children are here with me so please be careful. Everyone grab a paper. Each teacher will give you your test and then you will move clockwise to the next test. Tomorrow, everyone will be put into teams and given a sensei."

Naruto smiled and encouraged the hesitant as everyone took a number.

Sasuke was the first of the Konoha nin to take a number.

Opening the slip he showed it to Naruto.

"That's taijutsu. Her over there."

Sakura grabbed the next.

"Sealing techniques. That old guy in the shadows."

Sai was next.

"Taijutsu. Go over there with Sasuke."

Kakashi grabbed a slip.

"Chakra control. That pretty little girl over there."

Lee came up next.

"Genjutsu. That guy with really long hair."

Neji stared at Naruto for a few seconds before showing his number.

"Ninjustsu. That fat chick over there."

Tenten showed the slip of paper.

"Medical jutsu. That old lady by the medical bed."

Gai proudly held up his paper.

"Strategy. That's a written test. You have to go over to the desks."

Shino stared through dark shades.

"Tracking. That guy with an eye patch holding up a bunny."

Akamaru handed the slip to Kiba.

"Genjutsu. Go over with Lee."

Hinata stared a few moments at him, eyes glazing over.

"Medical. Tenten's already there."

"Chakra control with Kakashi over there."

Kurenai smirked as she walked over towards Kakashi.

Konohamaru grinned, "What did I get?"

"Weapon use."

His grin slipped.

"It's with that cute girl over there with the huge boobs."

A perverted gleam filled his eyes and the grin came back.

Chouji came up.

"Weapons with Konohamaru."

Shikamaru lazily held up the slip.

"Ninjustsu, with Neji.'

Ino give a flirtatious smile.

"Sealing techniques with Sakura."

Asuma held up the final slip.

"Taijutsu with Sasuke."

Iruka walked up to the Otokage.

"Hey Iruka-sensei. I know this might not be something you wanted to do but could you help me watch over my kids? I kind of want you to meet them and they are a handful as well but…"

Iruka smiled.

"I get to meet my student's children. How many do you have?"

The Otokage gestured to the small crowed of children.

"You've been…busy."

Naruto had enough modesty to blush.

"Yeah. How about we watch them take the exam and get to know the little tykes."

Iruka nodded and picked up a plush a child had thrown surprisingly far.

~0~

Asuma, Sai and Sasuke stood next to the crowd of children uncomfortably.

A woman in short shorts and a small top paced slightly as she explained the instructions for her exam.

"Each one of you will fight my clones. As soon as you land one hit you pass the first part. The second is to find a way to destroy the clone or hit it as much as you can with just taijutsu."

"All right, let's get started."

~0~

Kiba and Lee stared at what they thought was a male.

Incredibly long silver hair was braided and the face shadowed by a hat.

A long cloak covered a thin looking body.

"For the genjutsu exam you must all convince me of something that is not. Along with that you must all be able to escape my genjutsu to pass."

~0~

Shikamaru and Neji frowned at the excited children.

A plump woman frowned at them before sitting atop a desk.

"To pass my test we will see what your ninjutsu is and make a test for it. We will start by dividing the groups by types of chakra."

~0~

A small proud looking girl stared everyone in the eye as she spoke, "Chakra control is extremely important. This is the one test you must absolutely pass unless you are in the special circumstances group."

Kakashi discretely teased some of the children while Kurenai had her full attention on the girl.

"Four tests will be given. Let's begin."

~0~

"Medical ninja are extremely important on the field. Without them many would die. This is your first lessons in the field. You will all be trained in basic healing. This is not a tested area but basic teachings. Let's begin." The old lady smiled softly at Hinata and Tenten.

~0~

Gai frowned as he was forced to sit in a small desk.

Staring at the paper he frowned.

He'd never been good with strategy.

~0~

Shino watched the man as he sneered at everyone.

"You brats have demon blood in you. Obviously your senses are better than normal. Tracking this little thing should be easy. If you fail then you obviously don't deserve the title of demon."

The man lifted his eye patch.

"This is what happens when you track something with dulled senses. Swore off sake the day my eye got torn out."

~0~

Sakura and Ino glared at each other.

"I bet I'll get a better score than you." Ino taunted.

Sakura glared at Ino before smirking, "I bet I'll win."

There was a cough and they both stared at the man hidden in the shadows of the corner.

"I'd appreciate if you let the two boys through to start their test."

~0~

Konohamaru and Chouji watched as she bent over the desk to place weapons on the table.

With a light blush covering their features they listened to her words, "Weapon use are one of the hardest things to master. Pinpoint accuracy is needed every time. If you're off, even a little, it could be disastrous."

She magically produced dummies.

"Let's begin."

~0~

Iruka winced as a two year old dug sharp claws into his arm.

"And who's this Naruto?"

Dark purple eyes glared at the brunet man.

"Awata!"

Naruto smiled as he slowly removed the silver haired boy's claws from Iruka's flesh.

"His name is Arata. Two years. He's quite vicious."

The boy pouted before clawing at Naruto's hands.

Ignoring the claws, Naruto continued.

"That one that wants to take out your hair tie is Hitoshi. He likes touching hair."

"Odd."

Naruto nodded his agreement.

Two children ran in between both Naruto and Iruka.

"You'll be seeing these two a lot. Akira and Masumi, they're in the academy. They're going to be in the class you'll be taking over for a while. They're twins so they can't be separated."

"Why can't they be separated?"

"They've never been separated before and if someone tries, like their Okaa-san, they turn destructive."

"Tou-san! Ayane won't let go!"

"Ayane." The tone was sharp, making the small girl release the twins' tails.

~0~

Konoha ninjas waited as the children continued finished up their tests.

They had to admit, none of them could probably pass when they were genin but they weren't.

So a gold sticker and a cookie to all.

Gathering, they all wandered over to a far wall.

They all spoke of their success in their tests and of the sensei who gave them.

"I swear that guy in the shadows was so scary!" Ino ranted alongside Sakura.

~0~

Sasuke stared at Naruto as he tossed a child in the air happily.

"Is this the Naruto you and Sakura fought so much over?"

Dark eyes glanced at the boy beside him.

"Hn."

Sai stared at him.

"I bet he has a bigger penis than you."

Sasuke glared at him.

Sai watched as the blond placed the child on his feet and stood.

Their eyes widened as he stripped of his kage robes.

Tan skin covered large muscles that were shown quite nicely against his tight black shirt.

A slight bulge in black pants indicated the blond was going commando.

Their eyes darted to the tails dancing and twitching.

"I wonder how he is in bed." Sai mused to himself.

The youngest Uchiha silently plotted the replacement's death.

Sai leaned back against the wall and pulled out a sketch pad.

Sasuke continued to watch the blond play with the group of children and Iruka.

~0~

Iruka watched the academy students finish up their tests.

"You're ninja program is harsh."

The blond continued to finger comb his daughters hair.

Removing the hair tie from his mouth and pulling the elastic around her hair he nodded, "Demons are different from humans."

"You're going to have to explain many things about them to me."

Red eyes stared approvingly at the ponytail.

"Did you know the first demons started out as humans and spirits?"

"Really?"

The children in the room quieted, knowing the tale and wanting to hear it from their leader.

"Yes. The first ever demon started as two different beings. Humans were created just like animals. They had their own purpose but it was never learned and they had to make their own. Eventually humans started grouping and building a society deciding what was good and what was bad. The good from the evil. Before humans started killing they banished the evil, though it had never been done before, that is what was decided upon. Eventually that law was acted upon because a boy had stolen something from a sacred shrine. The boy was special though, his senses were better than the animals of the forests. Surviving on that alone he became an animal as well. He forgot his village's language, forgot his name, forgot how to be human. Eventually he died but didn't leave the land. He stayed. He stayed in the exact same spot he died, waiting for the one thing that kept him from being an absolute beast. It was a woman. Before he had died the two had made a bond and mated but she had left before he could stop her. He never even got to see his child. So he waited for years and years. His spirit never leaving the spot even though the gods invited him to their celestial palace. After years and years a young girl came along. She had very special eyes… They were just like those of his mate. She saw him even though everyone else had just passed by. They formed a bond as well, and when she learned who he was, pulled out a necklace. Beautiful jade that had been worn by him until he had given it to what seemed to be his mates, fourth generation grandchild. The gods, who had been watching him decided he should be given another chance at life, having spent so many years to hear news of his mate. Without thinking of repercussions, they combined the two along with some of their power to make their new creation have a long life. But a passer-by knew of what the gods had done. The girl had been labelled as evil and so had the spirit. Not knowing it was a creations of gods the passer-by told everyone he saw of a great and destructive evil that would kill them. The creature was genderless and powerful. White fur covered its glorious body, snow white ears that would twitch as the slightest of sounds. A black nose that could smell the scent of the sun's rays. Red eyes that watched the movement of every raindrop. Claws that could shred mountains but its most noticeable feature were the tails. Endless in amount and magnificent in every way they danced a dance of unknown and endless power. But even though it was gorgeous and beautiful it was hunted. Even with all its power whenever it shifted to a human form it had noticeable details. So when the gods bestowed it children, a child for every tail, it taught them how to hide but just like itself the children, along with their children's children, were cursed to be understood no matter how glorious the demon would be."

Naruto blinked as he was brought back to reality.

He loved that story, especially when a certain someone told it to him.

Someone cleared their throat, bring everyone off the story teller's spell.

Even though they wanted another tail of demon history, the children continued their tests.

"Whaaaaaa!"

Naruto stared at the small girl crying.

"Saki, what's wrong?"

"Ji-chan!" She cried.

A small smile highlighted the blond's features.

"It's okay Saki-chan. Ji-chan is happy now. We have a place where the curse doesn't get through."

The girl sniffled before nodding.

Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"Ji-chan?"

Naruto nodded, "Every demon is a descendant of the original demon. Demons and humans only merge once they form a bond. Even then the demon doesn't technically merge with the human body more of a they give you power while they go back to the demon world to get new power. Ears and tail are only a remembrance of the demon power going through them unless they're strong enough to go into demon mode."

"I never would have thought there were so many jinchuuriki out there."

The blond shrugged.

"It's more of a mandatory thing to live here. Outcasts and certain special cases are merged with demons and allowed to live here. Because this place has a bad reputation humans stay away."

"It's a haven for people like you huh?"

The blond frowned but nodded.

Suddenly the baby Naruto had had in a sash started crying.

Sadao fisted the cloth around him.

"Damn it!"

Before he knew what was happening, a slender finger was tapping him on the shoulder.

The blond sighed in relief and handed over the child to the other.

"Thank kami. I'm glad you came."

"I knew you forgot something. You should have reminded me to feed him before hand."

"Well you're here now."

~0~

The hair on Sasuke's neck stood.

Rising his head from the test in front of him.

Looking around he spotted someone next to Naruto.

His eyes widened.

~0~

Itachi rocked the baby.

"I'm to weak to defend myself." He murmured.

The blond nodded.

"I know. But I'm here."

Red eyes stared at each other.

"Sadao is such a mommy's boy." Naruto murmured.

"It's nice to have someone attached to me. Ryuunosuke and Yuzuki are so attached to you."

The whiskered boy shrugged.

"That's only because they never see me."

A chilling cry was heard, "CHIDORI!"

*~0~*~0~*~0~

AN: So I got off track with that story and such sooooo, yeah.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hella rushed but the next will be longer...Maybe. Review, like, alert or whatever. This is a filler-ish and intro to Naruto's kids. It's an Itachi and Sasuke chapter after this. The next few chapters will be background on the jinchuuriki peoples and other country ninjas and such. Enjoy...I guess. Not my best work, I'd least I hope it isn't.

Chapter 6

The Army of Dattebayo and the Beginning of the Next

Sasuke ran towards his elder brother.

His Chidori tearing apart the floors of the dojo.

He pulled back his arm and aimed for Itachi's chest.

Before he knew it, Sasuke's wrist was caught and a kunai to his throat.

"Uchiha Sasuke, a threat to an Oto ninja by a Konoha ninja is punishable by death and I will not hesitate to kill you."

Sasuke stared at Naruto.

Itachi calmly turned and smiled softly.

"Nice to see you little brother."

Sasuke glared at him.

Sadao squirmed in Itachi's hold.

"I'm going to take him out and feed him."

Sasuke's eyes followed the elder Uchiha as he took the baby away.

"Why?"

With his vocal cords not used to being used, it sounded as though he were on the verge of tears.

"He is an Oto ninja."

"…How?"

The blond sighed.

"That doesn't concern you. If you harm him, along with any of my ninja, I will kill you."

The coldness of Naruto's voice made a shiver go down his spine.

Two ANBU grabbed Sasuke's wrists and forced him to his knees.

Sasuke glared up at Naruto.

"Because of the history you two have I understand. But attacking an infant citizen of Oto will not be overlooked."

Naruto glared at the Konoha ninja, daring any of them to make a move.

With their submission obviously shown Naruto stared the Uchiha in the eyes.

"Uchiha Sasuke you are under arrest for attacking an Oto ninja and citizen. On the terms of goodwill and under the laws of the treaty, your Hokage will deal with you. Until then you shall remain in the village's jail."

Everyone watched as Sasuke was forced to his feet and pushed forward.

Naruto turned back and smiled, "Everyone, please continue."

~0~

Itachi rocked Sadao as the child ate.

The Uchiha looked fondly at his child.

His eldest looked like Sasuke when Itachi remembered to cut his hair and his first daughter looked just like his mother though a bit on the exuberant side.

The door beside him opened.

Permanent Sharingan eyes watched as the second oldest Uchiha alive was forced through the halls.

Sasuke raised his gaze to glare at him before looking away.

Itachi sighed and stared at his brother's tense back.

Before he could take a step towards his brother, a hand gripped his shoulder.

"I want to speak with him."

Itachi looked at Naruto from the corner of his eye.

Naruto gripped the tense body firmly.

"The jail's do not take away chakra Itachi. He will be able to harm you. I know exactly how much he's developed. I don't want you to see him."

Holding Sadao firmly against his chest, Itachi turned to face his mate.

"I want to talk to him Naruto... I have to explain. You knew my goal but I have Ryuu and Ayane... And Sadao, he has to know. I don't want them to be in danger because I expected my life to end earlier. _Please._"

Dark red eyes looked over his pleading mate.

"No."

Itachi knew he was taking a risk, going against Naruto's wishes.

He knew very well it could end with Naruto punishing him into submission and harming Sadao in the process.

Itachi wasn't like Naruto or Gaara, he didn't fully understand the cultural norms Kurama and the other demons had taught the original jinchuuriki but he knew enough not to go against the wishes of his dominate mate who could easily overpower him.

He was pushing it right now and he knew Naruto was struggling not to show his submissive mate his dominance by harming him.

The long pause stretched until Naruto shifted his weight.

"Itachi," The deep growl made him tighten his hold on Sadao who squeaked in the tightening hold.

"I said 'no' so drop it."

The dark haired boy took a deep breath.

"_Please _Naruto. I'll take ANBU with me and I could overpower him-"

Itachi's face stung and Sadao's eyes grew large and watery.

The slap was only heard by Naruto, Itachi and Sadao.

The blond's red eyes turned a lighter shade of red.

Fighting the urge to cry and curl up, Itachi rocked the frightened child.

Naruto blinked at him before turning away guiltily for not being able to fight off his instincts.

"Take four ANBU with you and only for ten minutes."

Before Itachi could respond, the blond turned away and went back into the room.

~0~

The Konoha ninja watched as Naruto came back.

He cleared his throat, "Please continue with your testing."

Naruto sighed and walked back to Iruka.

The chuunin looked at him worriedly.

"What's wrong?"

The blond looked at him and smiled softly.

"Nothing, just things you wouldn't understand."

Iruka frowned but didn't push.

"So Naruto," The blond looked at him.

"You think you could tell me who's who?"

The blond smiled at the distraction.

"Oi, formation!" He called.

The two watched as the small bodies lined up in an unusual way.

"Demons are very advanced and become physically stronger and mentally mature faster. They're mostly two and under but they're just as capable as seven and up. The best thing about it, they stay just as cute!"

Iruka stared at them.

"I have more than one mate and they're grouped together by age and who birthed them. I'm sure you can tell the differences sensei...Maybe."

"All right, these are the twins, Akira and Masumi. Three years old and make a lot more trouble than you'd think."

Iruka glanced at the red and golden furred tails and ears.

Blue eyes stared mischievously at the teacher.

_Are they female or male? _He asked himself.

This guy is Hitoshi, the one who tried to pull your hair. He's two, he's not usually this active."

Lightly shaded red hair covered the boy's pale face as he fidgeted.

When he looked up he had yellow eyes that glanced around the room quickly.

The boy seemed extremely pale, as though he'd never seen the sun.

"This little she-devil is Noa. She's two and will demolish you if you anger her. She's also two."

The blond girl smiled angelically at him.

Dark eyes gleamed in mirth which made Iruka uneasy.

A Naruto clone held a small blond haired girl.

Her brown eyes were slow to follow movements but she had a strong grip on the clone's shirt.

"This little one is Hoahijo. She's partially blind and four months old."

"This guy is Akihiro. One year old. He's attracted to shiny objects."

Akihiro was almost an exact replica of Naruto but he had pink eyes that shone in the shadowed dojo.

Another Naruto clone held a small girl.

"This is Saki, she's a runt. Can cry for _days _though. Eight months old."

Iruka chuckled.

She had wisps of bleach blond hair and dull blue eyes.

"This is Masanori. I'm not sure if he wants to be here. Attached to his Momma. He's only three months."

The boy had a beanie covering his hair and the boy continuously tugged it down to cover his face.

"He likes to hide."

Iruka smiled as the beanie was pulled lower.

"This brat is Kiyoshi. He's one and a half years. Dresses to much like his Momma."

The boy has dark hair that had a gooey shine and a loose yukata covering his small body.

His eyes were an almost clear grey.

Iruka frowned, "Naruto, you have a lot of children and you're not even done. Are you sure you're able to properly care for them?"

Red eyes looked him over a few seconds before he ruffled Kiyoshi's hair and faced the elder man.

The boy glared at his father and fixed his hair.

"Every single child of mine is cared for properly and fully. My mates and I discipline and love them just as any other parent. Demons may be lenient on things and more forceful on others but I am perfectly capable."

"I understand that but this may be a bit much…"

Naruto grinned.

"I'm capable of doing the impossible!"

He turned to the kids, "Anywho, this is Noburo two years, three months. He's a very scary boy. He laughs in his sleep."

The boy had curled up in one of the Naruto clone's lap and was trying to cover himself with the robes.

From what Iruka could see, he was pale and had painted nails.

"And this girl who is pumping her fist is Ayane. She's a year and a half."

They watched her twirl and move her hands, "Yo was up gramps? You be speaken to my pops about me, yeah?"

Iruka frowned.

Naruto laughed nervously.

"She takes after her Momma. You'll learn to understand soon enough."

The girl had brown skin and bleach blond hair.

She wore large shades and was wrapped in a flashy dress.

"This guy is Ryuunosuke as you know."

The dark haired boy stared off into space.

"He's two years and nine months old. Very shy and smart."

Naruto brushed back medium length hair.

"Ryuu, don't forget to tell your Momma to cut your hair again."

Naruto looked at Iruka and mouthed inferiority-issues.

Iruka frowned as red eyes stared into his.

"This one is Yuzuki. She's just like me but beautiful like her Momma."

The girl giggled at their gaze and played with her bangs.

Loose ponytails swung as she shifted her weight back and forth.

Black eyes twinkled happily and pale skin was coloured a light pink from her giggles.

The teacher jumped as he was suddenly touched.

"That is Kamiko. She's ten months and curious. She mostly bites things though."

Iruka hissed as Kamiko bit him but was confused as to why he was feeling pain on both legs.

"Arata stop."

Brown eyes glanced down to see two kids near him.

"He's two and a pain."

Arata had silvery blond hair and purple eyes.

His claws were digging into Iruka's pants and mirth filled his glee-ish eyes.

Kamiko had blue tinted hair and a high collared dress with tights beneath.

Her eyes were clear blue, like water.

"That's all of them. Except for Sadao."

~0~

Itachi walked in the centre of four ANBU.

They had not yet mated and their scent made him uneasy.

He knew he was a grade A mate and would be able to force them into submission but with his child in his arms and his weakened state, he wished Naruto would appear and walk with him.

He knew his scent was seeping out of him because of the strong desire to submit in the small episode before so it made him paranoid.

Even if three were female they would still mount him for his strength and good looks.

Before he knew it, Itachi was standing in front of Sasuke.

The younger Uchiha glared at his older brother.

"Sasuke-"

"Do not speak to me."

Carefully holding Sadao against his side, he brushing his bangs out of his face.

"Sasuke, I want you to know something."

The Uchiha prodigy sighed as his brother's stubbornness.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up and glared at him.

Before he could respond to Itachi, the Uchiha's Sharingan activated.

Sasuke and Itachi's mental will fought against each other until Sasuke slumped forward.

~0~

_Where am I?_

_Sasuke looked around then looked at his hands._

_They weren't his._

_Sasuke looked up and saw a thirteen year old Itachi instead of his own reflection._

_An older Itachi stood behind him in the reflection. _

"_I'm going to show you what happened. You can decide to hate me afterwards."_


	7. Chapter 7

My internet has been down for a bit and even though I've had enough time to write another chapter or two, I got distracted by sleep and this little idea that won't go away for Loveless! Also, I've forgotten my plot... ^-^'

Anywho, on with the new chapter, let's hope there are no random zeros.

Know this now, I have a lot of problems with internet, I don't die.

Chapter 7

Itachi's Part 1

Sasuke looked around the room he was in.

The mirror still showed his reflection as Itachi.

Sasuke was confused as the body rose of its own will.

He couldn't see his brother but could hear an echo in the back of his head.

"_This is how it started Sasuke."_

Sasuke frowned at the voice.

It wasn't his body and he was sure the thoughts mixing in with his weren't his alone.

The body he wore trembled as arm guards were pulled on.

A shaky breath escaped the lips as the hand reached out and grabbed a mask.

The reflection didn't show Itachi but an ANBU ready for combat.

Sasuke blinked when he appeared in the council office.

The third looked the same as the day he had died.

He recognized the two elder who commonly went out into the village but a third wasn't familiar.

The body he wore recognized the man and showed the memories Itachi knew of him.

Sasuke mentally frowned.

This wasn't a pleasant man though he had the same intentions as any good Konoha ninja would.

The Hokage handed a scroll to Itachi and the teenager's body once again vanished.

The room was dark and the young ANBU bowed before another man.

Sasuke listened, horrified.

"_**Lies!"**_

"_I'm not lying Sasuke. This is the truth."_

Sasuke watched through his brother's eyes as the time went by until the day came.

He couldn't watch this.

He knew what it would be!

Would he have to watch it again?!

No!

He couldn't deal with this again.

It seemed as though he didn't have to go through the ordeal again because his vision was blurred.

Instinct was the only thing that kept the Uchiha prodigy alive.

Sasuke didn't understand the emotions mixed with his own.

It made his mental state and the body's physical form nauseous.

Sasuke watched as Itachi stood behind his parents.

This wasn't real.

"_**Lies! Stop lying! This never happened!"**_

Sasuke stopped his mental yells as he listened to his father and mother.

How?

How could they still love him?

How could they say these things?

Didn't they understand Sasuke would never get to see them?

Didn't they know how this would affect Sasuke?

Why didn't they understand?

"_**Why!?"**_

"_They understood why but they didn't know the future Sasuke."_

~0~

The mind scape change into black.

Sasuke stood on an empty black floor as he faced his older brother.

"You're lying!"

Sasuke ran forward and swiped a punch at Itachi.

Long hair dissolved into crows, his body following.

The birds surrounded him and covered his vision.

"You never cared about me! You think I'll believe this crap? If you cared then why didn't you stay? Why didn't you watch over me? Why-"

The birds tightened around him.

A soft down feather fell and landed on his nose.

He blinked.

~0~

Sasuke looked at the forest.

A puddle showed Itachi in a blood covered uniform.

A step sounded in his ear.

The body turned quickly.

Sasuke was surprised to look at the Hokage.

"Itachi."

Sasuke felt the rage and disappointment Itachi felt.

It made the body's tongue feel thick.

The kage frowned.

"The Akatsuki is looking for you. They'll be coming here soon. I came to inform you that Sasuke is in my protection. He's in the hospital right now."

His head nodded.

"Goodbye Itachi-kun. I hope you can forgive the village."

Sasuke felt his hatred rise.

The village?

This had been for the sake of Konoha?

He frowned.

He wasn't believing this shit was he?

But if it were true?

Was Konoha really this dark?

"_**It wasn't for the village. It was for the next generation. If one generation is corrupted then the next will learn. Children aren't the future, they are the student's of the past and are there to make it better."**_

"_The children?"_

"_**Your generation Sasuke."**_

"_For me?"_

~0~

The scene changed.

Itachi was in a black coat with red clouds.

He was in the Uchiha compound and it was raining.

~0~

This time there was another person with him.

Tall, with a large sword.

Itachi had made him go one way while he went another.

Sasuke blinked as he saw himself through Itachi's eyes.

He was walking by the river, most likely heading to the dock.

Itachi's body fled.

~0~

Over an over Sasuke watched through his brother's eyes as he grew.

He caught glimpses of the things Itachi did and the people he met.

From what he gathered, Itachi saw him at most three times a year.

~0~

Sasuke blinked as he overlooked the village from a high vantage point.

The man, Kisame as he had learned, stood beside him.

Sasuke watched as the body he wore went though actions and thoughts.

The young Uchiha watched his brother defeat Kakashi and retreat at Gai's arrival.

He watched as Kisame followed him to Naruto's location.

Sasuke remembered this day.

He watched as his younger self tried to fight Itachi with no luck.

He then watched as the perverted hermit fought Itachi.

~0~

Sasuke watched through his brother's eyes as he fought a twelve-year-old Naruto.

He could feel the disappointment in his brother at him using the curse seal.

Sasuke was surprised that his brother was there and his knowledge of both his own power level and Naruto's.

Before the fight ended Itachi's body had walked away.

~0~

Sasuke sat in the black area again.

He had lived too many of Itachi's years.

A thought came to his head.

"_You've spent time with Naruto?"_

"_**Yes."**_

"_Show me. Show me everything and I'll consider these lies."_

"_**They are not lies Sasuke."**_

Itachi seemed reluctant.

"_There will be much you do not want to see and there is more that I don't know."_

Sasuke scowled at him before Itachi sighed.

"_I will not show you things I do not want you to see. My chakra is almost to a point so I will show you important things only"_

Before he could protest, crows surrounded him.

~0~

Sasuke wasn't in Itachi's body.

It was more like a film this time.

He watched as Itachi ran into Naruto.

He watched as Kisame annoyed Naruto.

He watched as Naruto presented himself to the Akatsuki.

With wide eyes, he watched as Naruto knocked them all out, a total of nine, and attacked two.

One was white and green, another who hid in the shadows with an orange mask.

Itachi's eyes struggled to stay open to watch Naruto fight the two.

It was incredible to Sasuke.

Before Naruto did anything more, Itachi's eyes had closed.

Sasuke watched as another scene played.

~0~

Naruto was speaking to an orange haired man.

They spoke and Naruto said something to surprise the orange haired man and a blue haired woman came over to bow to Naruto.

Itachi had watched as Naruto turned to him and gestured for him to come forward.

~0~

Naruto looked more mature and stood in front of them.

There was someone Sasuke hadn't seen before.

Naruto turned back to them and smiled.

"We're going to search for them before the month is out."

Sasuke blinked at Naruto's voice.

The last he had heard of Naruto's child like voice was when they had fought at the Valley.

"To Sand!"

~0~

Through Itachi's eyes, he saw Naruto sitting on a log with someone in his lap.

The body was covered except for red hair.

~0~

This time by the river.

Naruto had a different person laying in his lap.

~0~

Every scene showed another person in his lap and Sasuke also noticed the group was larger than before.

Naruto looked different.

Much calmer.

The screen narrowed.

"If you narrow your eyes so to much Itachi, you'll get wrinkled."

Naruto laughed.

"You should go to sleep and stop being so jealous."

Itachi's voice was hard.

"We can't do that. We are human."

Naruto's smirk flashed dangerously.

"I can change that."

~0~

The screen showed Naruto standing before them.

He was facing Orochimaru.

The fight was beyond intense and Naruto yelled at them over and over not to interfere.

Naruto was victorious.

~0~

Sasuke watched as Naruto claimed the throne for Otokage.

He watched as Naruto met with Kages and their financial supporters.

The fire country's kage was absent.

It was official.

There was a new kage.

~0~

Sasuke watched an odd scene.

Naruto came up to Itachi with a look in his eye-

~0~

Sasuke blinked as he looked at his brother from behind bars.

Itachi had flushed cheeks and looked nauseous.

"Uchiha-san, are you all right? You spaced out for a minute."

The concerned ANBU woman moved forward.

"I'm fine."

Itachi raised himself on quivering legs.

He took a deep breath.

"I just wanted you to know the truth. You can hate me all you like Sasuke. If you want to kill me you can try but if you harm my family, I will drag you with me."

Sadao blinked at wiggled to get attention.

Itachi looked down at the child with a smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow... If I'm allowed."

~0~

Naruto frowned as he stood in the middle of the hallway.

He had dropped off the kids for lunch except two.

The boy and girl stood silently.

"Tou-san, what're we waiting for?"

"Sadao and your Momma."

~0~

Itachi frowned as he looked at Naruto.

The two children greeted him before finally biting into their lunches.

Itachi set Sadao on the floor and motioned for Naruto to follow them.

"How'd it go?"

The Uchiha brushed back his bangs.

"I'm not sure, I have to go back tomorrow."

Naruto's red eyes narrowed.

"I'm going with you then."

"But your duties-" "Will be put off. If you want to see him again, you'll agree Itachi."

Sharingan red glared into Naruto's demon eyes.

"...It won't be the same with you there."

Naruto sighed.

"He won't even know I'm there unless I feel the need."

The Uchiha sighed.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist.

"You're too stubborn."

The blond smiled.

"But that's what makes me awsome, belive it. Now go help me clean up your messy children's faces."

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow.

"My family would not tolerate such things but I can't very well scold them when their father makes an even bigger mess than them."

The blond frowned.

"You don't have to be so mean about it."


	8. Chapter 8

New chapter! I made it longer than it usually is but you deserve it since I haven't written since last year. I can't believe you people actually like my simplistic style of writing! I know this is only for fun or when I'm bored but still! Whatever, you guys are still awesome. If you guys want to read a really good fanfic about family read Phoenix Rising by Kai Maciel. It's emotional and the best thing ever that isn't about sex. No joke, I worship this person who's has continued their story for over 60 chapters. I look up to this person so do not flame or make this author distraught.

Chapter 8

Gaara's Part 1 and his Nest

Gaara looked at Naruto as he pulled off his cloths for bed.

His gold unblinking eyes followed the blond's movements.

The red head stayed seated on the side of the bed as Naruto frowned and mumbled to himself.

The blond crawled under the sheets and laid in his stomach.

Red eyes blinked when he noticed his bed mate was missing.

"Gaara?"

He looked up confused as to why his mate wasn't in his bed.

"I asked you a question when you came into the room. I was waiting for the answer."

The blond frowned.

"Oh?"

Rolling his eyes, he got up and moved towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

Yellow eyes stared at him before running his fingers through his red hair.

"I'm putting the kids to sleep. I also asked what you were going to do for the season's festival. After today, the two weeks end so everyone will be back."

Naruto watched as Gaara left before he could answer.

He had forgotten about the festival.

Tomorrow would be the end of the stronger effects of mating season.

The two weeks would have everyone sexually satisfied and happily living their lives.

The festival was to celebrate the new lives that would come because of the season and celebrate the demons that had allowed them second chances.

He sighed.

What was he going to do?

Damn!

He didn't want to deal with paperwork after the wonderful day of spending his day with all his kids.

Gaara came back.

"Gaara,"

The redhead looked at the blond.

"Come here."

The redhead hesitantly moved towards the fox.

Tanuki ears flickered slightly as the blond rose into a seated position and motioned for him to sit in between his legs.

Hesitantly sitting down, Gaara curled his tail around himself.

"Akira and Masumi are still mad about the weapon thing. You better explain it to them."

Naruto nuzzled Gaara as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Okay. I know how to be the bad person sometimes too. Hitoshi really missed you. He hates it when you're not around. I thought he was going to blow me up or something."

The pale boy's lips quirked into a smile.

"Hitoshi is smarter than Akira and Masumi but very lazy."

Naruto pulled the redhead onto his stomach then crawled on top of the redhead, careful of his tale.

"He's very observant. Wonder where he got that from. Not from me and certainly not from you. With your ultimate defence you've never really had to be that observant... Maybe he got it from Karuma. These brats really do love playing with him."

The redhead tilted his head.

"Are you going to summon the demons for this festival?"

Naruto pressed himself closer to the redhead and closed his eyes with a heavy breath.

"Of course. The new generation will be, like, their grand kids. It's mainly because of them that half those children are going to be born. Besides, it'll be fun to mess with those Konoha ninja."

Fluffy tails moved over them both.

Gaara sighed as he kicked the blanket by his feet off the bed.

Obviously they wouldn't be using it tonight.

The redhead sighed and closed his eyes.

~0~

Gaara slipped on a silk yukata and fixed it to where he would be comfortable to the weather.

It was warm but not so much that he would wear anything less.

His pale chest was suddenly rubbed as Naruto wrapped his arms around him.

"You look so good in that outfit Gaara-kun."

The redhead gave off an annoyed sound when Naruto pressed his hips to his back.

I have to get Akira and Masumi up. Unfortunately, they picked up your sleeping habits."

Naruto nuzzled the redhead's cheek, his ears turning outwardly and his tails raised horizontally and dignified with the tip raised upward.

Golden eyes narrowed.

"Your courting tricks won't work with me baka. We can't have sex when the kids are around."

Naruto pouted.

"So mean Gaara."

The large tanuki ears rotated a bit as he walked off, dismissing the alpha's attempts at wooing him.

"So mean. "

"You better put everyone to work today."

~0~

Gaara bit his tongue as Akira and Masumi ran ahead of him.

Hitoshi lazily laid in his arms, still asleep.

The small boy had reached around and grabbed a bundle of hair at the base of his neck.

"Oi, brats!"

The two slowed and moved to walk beside him.

Golden eyes glanced back to notice another child running behind him.

The villagers around them bowed as he walked past them.

~0~

Iruka looked around the school's hallway as Naruto showed him around.

"The school and the academy are mixed in together. All kids are taught basic ninja skills to defend themselves and all ninjas are educated so they have something to fall back on just in case."

"Why are they all educated in ninja skills if they decide to go on a scholar road?"

The blond raised a brow.

"Even with a whole village of us, they're still prejudice against jinchuuriki Iruka-sensei. If people find out there are kids who can't defend themselves... Well, I'd rather not be responsible for a death of someone so young."

They stopped in front of a brown door.

"This is the room you'll be teaching in. If they're too much to handle, you can always bring another ninja with you to help. They're focusing on chakra control right now. Their other sensei left a guide for you. Good luck. I have to go make arrangements for things."

~0~

Sakura tapped her fingers worriedly against the table she had placed her breakfast.

"Sakura, you should calm down."

The pink haired girl glared at her senesi.

"Kakashi-sensei! How can you be so calm! Sasuke has been sent to jail!"

The silver haired man scratched his brow.

"There isn't really anything we can do. He did technically attack both two citizen and one was an infant. This is a good will mission Sakura. These things a punishable by death and could start a war. If anything, we got off as lucky as we possibly could."

Sakura sighed.

"Oh my, it seems Iruka-sensei has forgotten his lunch."

Kakashi and Sakura both looked at the wrapped up bento.

"Maybe you should take it, get your mind off things."

The pinkette rose and snatched up the cloth handles before stomping through the kitchen.

She glanced at Ino and the rest of the girls lounging on the couch and near the TV.

With a shake of her head, she walked past the door and made her way to the academy.

~0~

Naruto sat in his office.

He sighed as he assigned jobs to families who were volunteering for festival preparations.

A knock at the door had him looking up.

"Come in."

"I see your busy with preparations."

The blond looked at his second in command.

"Yup. I want to get things done before the next week."

The orange haired man smiled.

"So how are things going with Nagato?"

Yuhiko sat down in the chair in front of his desk and tilted the chair back a bit.

"Konan is taking care of him. He's lost all his energy and prefers to just stay curled up to sleep unless the brats are around to keep him awake."

Naruto smiled sympathetically.

"So you're bored?"

The older man smiled.

"Yup! I was going to ask for a mission but I guess I can help out with preparations. Shouldn't your mate be nesting? I haven't seen him carrying around any blankets or anything."

Naruto handed over a stack of papers that needed to be looked over.

"Gaara is busy with the kids right now. I guess he's waiting 'till last minute. We have to get some of the teachers to get their classes to help out with decorations."

The door suddenly slammed open.

A dazed redhead came in with a blue haired woman following him with a giant bundle of blankets.

"He can't sleep without you around."

She tossed the blanket on the floor.

The redhead dropped and adjusted the blanket before curling up.

Konan followed and curled up around him.

"He does know it's his season right?"

The blond nodded.

"Gaara isn't one to forget."

~0~

Sakura blinked as she spotted a familiar redhead.

Not really familiar per say, more that she recognized certain features.

It was that guy who had helped bring Sasuke-kun back to the village and the one they had caught with Naruto.

"Gaara-san!"

The redhead looked at her.

People around them whispered.

The pinkette picked up the whispers of children being disrespectful as she walked over to him.

His golden eyes stared at her blankly.

"I'm Sakura. I was the one there when you brought Sasuke-kun back with Naruto."

Twin faces peered from behind his clothes.

"Who is that Okaa-san?"

"She doesn't smell like an adult..."

"But she looks old."

"What's wrong with her?"

Gaara sighed.

They were going to be late at this rate.

"Excuse me, I have to go."

She blinked her large green eyes at him.

"Where to?"

"We're going to the academy!"

"But not Hitoshi!"

"He's too small."

"Too young."

"Too lazy." The both murmured.

She smiled forcefully.

_**Creepy little brats! Sha**_

"I'm heading there too. Iruka-sensei forgot his lunch and I'm heading there to give it to him."

The redhead blinked.

Did he look like he cared.

Continuing, they all walked together.

"So who are you three?"

The twins blinked as they finally noticed the dark haired boy following them.

"Ryuunosuke!"

The dark haired boy was tackled by the twins.

"Momma told me to go with Okaa-san to school today."

The redhead pulled the twins off the dark haired boy and placed his hand on Ryuunosuke.

"You shouldn't let them climb all over you if it makes you uncomfortable."

Looking at his feet he nodded, "Okay Okaa-san."

Sakura blinked.

_Eh?_

~0~

Iruka watched as students poured in with their parents.

They seemed to be very young physically.

One of the students came up to him and looked at him with large round eyes.

"Who are you?"

Iruka smiled.

"I'm your temporary sensei."

"You smell too little to be a sensei!"

"Smell?"

"But you look really old!"

A woman put her hand over the child's mouth.

"Kouta, don't be rude. He's a _human._ He's not like us. Gomen. The children aren't used to seeing a human."

Iruka's smile became forced.

"It's all right."

As they turned he caught sight of feathery wings and a tail peeking out from their clothes.

~0~

Ryuunosuke slid the classroom door open.

Sakura stepped inside.

"Iruka-sensei, you forgot your lunch!"

The brunet man blinked at the pinkette in surprise.

"Thank you Sakura-chan."

Ryuunosuke frowned as Akira and Masumi latched onto his arms and dragged him to the teacher's desk.

"Iruka-san!"

"Akira, Masumi, nice to see you both. It's nice to see you too Ryuunosuke."

Both sensei and Sakura noticed the adults in the room were bowing.

They noticed the respect was directed at the pale redhead.

Gaara bowed slightly, allowing the adults to return to fussing over their children.

"Gaara-san, it's nice to see you again."

The redhead nodded.

"Okaa-san! You never explained why she smells funny. Iruka-san does too!"

"They smell like us but they're so o~ld looking."

The twins pressed themselves against Ryuunosuke.

"Because they are human. They mature differently."

The short answer didn't seem to satisfy them.

Ryuunosuke frowned, "Is it because they don't have a mating season and they don't get an adult smell to attract a mate?"

Golden eyes stared at the boy and he looked away ashamed that he might have asked a stupid question.

"Correct. You three behave."

After a few seconds of thought, "Umino-san, is there anything you need?"

The eldest human blinked before shaking his head.

"No thank you. I'm sure those three will help me if I need anything."

Large blue eyes shined, "Of course!"

"Ryuunosuke is really smart!"

"And nice!"

"We'll all help. They said together."

Gaara nodded and left.

Sakura looked at Iruka then at Ryuunosuke.

"What do you mean we have a wired smell?"

"You smell like us kids!"

"We don't have our own smell."

"We smell like Okaa-san and Otou-san and our own smell but it's not very strong."

"You smell like cake and flowers and another boy but you don't have an adult smell."

"Iruka-san smells like books and other stuff but he doesn't have one either."

"But you look really old."

"Otou-san smells like jiji-san and something else."

"It smells really good!"

"Okaa-san says it's his adult smell to attract a mate."

"You loose the sweet smell after you mate with someone stronger is what Okaa-san says."

"All the single adults have one."

"Okaa-san smells like Otou-san and other stuffs."

Ryuunosuke managed to sneak a few feet away from the twins.

"Iruka-san and her are humans. They don't care about stuff like that because they can't smell it."

The twins 'aah'ed before they noticed how far he had gotten and tackled him.

They both kissed his cheeks on either side and smiled slyly.

"You can't escape Ryuunosuke-kun cuz we love you."

~0~

Gaara sighed as he collected another blanket.

His feral demon features reflected in the mirror hanging on the door as he closed the door.

Hitoshi slept in a crib in another room.

Looking away, he jumped out the window and ran through the forest surrounding the village.

He ran a familiar path and slowed to a stop in front of a cave.

Crawling on all fours, he held the blankets with his tail.

Squeezing through the mouth of the cave, Gaara looked at the larger body.

Blankets, pillows and soft things had been arranged into an odd nest.

Pushing things around this way and that with a growl, he managed to fix the new addition to his liking.

Stupid nesting urge.

Every time he came back, Naruto's other mates messed up his careful arrangement and even ended up shredding some of the soft materials.

He frowned as he pushed a pillow against the rough cave wall.

Gaara settle down with a huff as he remembered the first time he had the urge to nest.

It had been his first heat.

He recalled the memory as he pushed everything towards the opening of the cave and started rearranging everything.

~0~Gaara's memory mixed with what happened that he shouldn't remember.~0~

_Temari watched with a worried frown as he brother grabbed another blanket and went back into his room._

_Gaara ignored his sister's worried stare as he came back out and grabbed the pillow from the couch she was sitting on._

"_Gaara?"_

_He paused in acknowledgement._

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Yes."_

_The redhead walked into his room and placed the pillow in the place he thought would be perfect._

_It was done._

_He didn't know what it was but he could stop now._

_Now he would wait._

_Teal eyes examined the nest and laid in it._

_Closing his eyes, he rested._

_The voice in his head continued to give him directions and rules he had to follow._

_~0~_

_Temari frowned as she peeked in Gaara's room._

_He should have woken up when she had stepped in his room._

_With a deeper frown, she watched Gaara toss on the floor._

_Reaching over, she placed the back of her hand against his cheek before pulling away quickly._

"_Gaara!"_

_She shook the redhead._

"_Gaara wake up!"_

_Placing him back down, she ran to the kitchen and filled a bowl with ice and cold water._

"_Kankuro call a medic!"_

_The brunet came out of his room._

"_What's wrong?"_

_She grabbed a cloth._

"_Gaara's sick!"_

_He blinked and followed her to the redhead's room, not believing someone like Gaara could be sick._

_Temari dunked the towel in the ice water and wrapped a couple cubs on before placing it on the redhead's forehead._

_Kankuro blinked as the ice melted and the towel became warm._

"_Call a medic Kankuro!"_

_The elder sand sibling ran out the room._

_~0~_

_Temari frowned as the medic checked over Gaara nervously._

"_The fever is extremely high. How long has he been unconscious?"_

"_Since this morning. He's been acting strangely then I found him like this."_

_The medic frowned._

"_We have to take him to the hospital-"_

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you."_

_The three looked at the intruder._

"_Who are you?"_

_Temari and Kankuro took a defensive stance._

_The stranger pulled back his hood._

"_Naruto?"_

_The blond nodded._

"_Gaara's going through something humans can't deal with. He' at a jinchuuriki's weakest point."_

_He paused and looked at the medic._

"_Leave."_

_The medic shivered at the look that was directed at him before packing up and running out the door._

_Temari narrowed her eyes._

"_What do you mean?"_

_The blond walked over to the redhead and placed his hand on the redhead's fevered cheek._

_Green eyes opened to blankly stare at the ceiling._

"_You guys can't do anything for him right now. I'll help him...If you follow my demands."_

_The siblings narrowed their eyes._

"_What are they?"_

_Trailing his hand down to Gaara's neck, he paused at his collar bone._

"_You leave us alone for a whole week. You make sure my guards are not captured and the final demand comes after Gaara is conscious. Understood?"_

_The siblings frowned._

"_You won't hurt him right?"_

_Naruto gave her and angry look._

"_I would never."_

"_Is he going to be perfectly healthy if we follow your demands?"_

_The blond nodded at Kankuro._

"_Think faster."_

_They both nodded._

"_Leave now then."_

_The blond put seals all over the room._

_~0~_

_Hot._

_It was so hot._

_Gaara rubbed his sensitive cheek against the soft sheets below him._

_The voice was telling him what he was going to have to go._

"_**You will not try to escape."**_

"Why not?"

"_**He's our superior. It will feel good anyway. Besides, it is an honour to be the first mate. You can't play around too much or he might loose interest."**_

"All right Kaa-san."

"_**Stop calling me that."**_

_It was cool._

_Whatever was brushing his cheek felt good._

_He opened his eyes._

_The ceiling?_

_Voices._

_What were they saying?_

_He didn't care._

_A muffled sound, like a door closing._

"_Gaara!"_

"_**Your mate calls. Respond."**_

"_Hmm?"_

"_You're going through your first heat Gaara. Do you want to be my mate?"_

"_**Say yes."**_

"_Yes."_

"_Do you know what that means?"_

"_**Say yes. Yes, and that you've been waiting."**_

"_Yes...I've been waiting."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes."_

_~0~_

_Naruto blinked._

Waiting? He's been waiting for him?

_Then is was obvious that he knew what would happen. _

_According to Kyuubi, it didn't matter how young they were as long as Gaara and he were willing to accept it._

_The blond looked at the fevered redhead._

_Pulling at the redhead's clothes, he undressed the elder boy._

_He was so beautiful._

_Demon was not something to describe Gaara._

_Naruto pressed his lips against the redhead's and pulled off his own shirt._

_~0~_

_Gaara pressed himself closer to the only thing that kept him cool._

_It was so nice._

_Running down his sides, rubbing his skin, soothing his sensitive and heated body._

_Whatever is was pressed against his lips._

_Suddenly something sparked in his mind._

_He couldn't give up!_

_It would be to easy and he wasn't some weak bitch._

_His mind grew somewhat clearer and his eyes focused on the blond atop him._

_Shukaku growled._

"_**You know exactly what to do. I've been teaching you. You said you wanted a family that would love you no matter what and this is the way to fulfil that wish."**_

_Gaara finally pieced things together._

_The lessons Shukaku had been giving him instead of rampaging when he slept._

_The odd instincts._

_The need to wait._

_The person atop him._

_He was being promised to someone._

"_Gaara?"_

_The redhead almost moaned at the sound of his name._

"_You smell so good."_

_He felt the soft tongue trail to his pulse._

_Wrapping his arms around the blond, he made a noise in the back of the throat._

_~0~_

_Naruto groaned as another wave of Gaara's addicting scent was released as he was pulled closer to the redhead's neck._

_He slid his flesh against Gaara's and growled deep in his throat._

"_Hmmm,"_

_Dark blue eyes looked at green before a mischievous look overcame them._

_The redhead released another wave of pheromones._

_Naruto was about to bite his neck when the redhead wiggled away._

_The blond blinked then growled._

_Gaara looked at him with golden eyes and the sand gathered around Naruto's naked form._

"_You have to earn it."_

_Naruto blinked._

"_**He's playing with you. Prove you are stronger and he'll allow you to mark him before you mate. If not, he'll run off in search of a better mate. Someone of his power has to mate early. He's only giving you a small challenge because you already have a bond. Play along."**_

_The blond tested the strength of the sand holding him down._

_It was extremely strong and heavy._

_Naruto smirked as Gaara paced back and fourth tauntingly._

_Extra sand collected around Gaara, forming into certain features._

_Tanuki ears perked in a playful manner while his tail swished back and fourth to show he was willing to be submissive if Naruto could prove himself._

_Naruto moved forward a step with what seemed a great effort._

_The redhead moved forward and nipped his chin playfully before running back to his previous spot._

_Moving another step, he waited._

_Golden eyes watched the blond for a few seconds and moved forward to insult Naruto again but when he was a few feet from the blond, he pounced._

_Naruto's tail was aloft and his ears rotated sideways as he pressed his weight against Gaara's body._

_He held him down by the shoulder and bit the pale flesh beneath him._

_Soft whimpers escaped Gaara's lips and the large sand coloured ears pressed against his skull._

"_**He's submitted."**_

_The blond licked the flesh under the back of Gaara's jaw before sinking his teeth into the tender skin._

_A red glow covered Naruto as he bit harder and harder into the flesh until it bled._

_His pupils dilated at the taste and he breathed heavily through his nose._

_The smell in the room became heavy with Gaara's sweet scent, Naruto's thick musky smell and their arousal._

_~0~_

_Gaara moaned as Naruto bit his neck._

_His body was overheated and the blond's actions soothed his body._

_Suddenly, his chakra pulsed out of him._

_~0~_

_Naruto bit harder and harder with every chakra pulse the redhead released._

_Letting go, he flipped the redhead over._

_The blond swatted the tail out of his face and pressed Gaara flat._

_Snapping his hips forward, Gaara mewled as Naruto huffed._

_Pale legs spread awkwardly as he gave Naruto as much access as possible. _

_~0~_

_It was too much!_

_A wave of satisfaction crashed over him followed by the overwhelming pull if pleasure._

_It was good just as Shukaku had promised but it was too good._

_The discomforting heat his body produced and the cool Naruto had brought were gone replaced by something else entirely._

_His veins pulse with lava, his nerves could feel Naruto's every touch and his body couldn't help but try to escape._

_He tried to pull away but the blond bit his neck._

_He whined weakly._

_~0~_

_Naruto growled as he pulled the redhead back onto his dick._

_He thrust in as deep as he could, moving the redhead's position to suit his needs._

_Basically smothering the other jinchuuriki, the ex-ninja continued to thrust inside him._

"_Aah!"_

_Gaara's body tensed as he came on one of the blankets in the nest._

_The blond's throat rumbled approvingly._

_He licked the mark on the pale neck._

_With a groan, the redhead rose a bit and rubbed his cheek to the underside of Naruto's neck._

_Laying on the floor, the redhead spread his legs again._

_~0~_Done~0~

Gaara looked proudly as his work.

The cave was almost completely covered except for a spot in the back which was covered in a large flat stone.

Scrunching his nose, the redhead noticed there was to much dried blood on it from Naruto's catches.

He frowned as he remembered the first time Naruto had brought him something to eat during his heat.

~0~Quick flashback that isn't really a memory~0~

_Naruto flashed out the room's window._

_Gaara laid in the nest, passed out from exhaustion and hunger._

_Gathering what little strength he had, golden eyes opened just in time to see Naruto enter the room with something large._

_Red eyes looked at him and Gaara expected to be mounted again but the blond just stayed still._

_The redhead frowned at the smell of blood but then, _Food!"

"_**He's brought you food for energy. Eat."**_

_Crawling over, he sniffed._

_He wasn't entirely sure what it was but it had meat._

_Naruto moved towards him and tore the flesh even more before tearing off the meat._

"_**It won't be harmful. It'll taste good. He wouldn't bring anything less, after all, he's been doing everything in his power to keep you alive."**_

_The demon hadn't lied so far._

_Tongue darting out, he tasted it._

_His fangs tore into the meat as he devoured it._

_Blood covered his face and his clawed hands as he continued to eat._

_~0~_Done~0~

He'd been slightly disgusted when he'd found the carcass after his heat.

Naruto had told him he'd looked so fuckable with the blood covering his naked body.

After Naruto had chosen this place during his own heat, Gaara had designated a certain spot for the food Naruto would bring.

He was sure the blond would find the bloodiest thing in the forest just to spite him.

If it were up to him, he would bring rabbits and small creatures but Naruto would basically attack him.

The insult that Naruto couldn't provide food would make him angry and he would lash out then bring back the largest most dangerous creature to prove he could provide something for his beloved mate.

Finishing up, he started making his way back to the village.

It was about to be time for the festival then it would be Naruto's heat, he had to make sure Nagato had everything to take care of his kids and make sure Naruto's subordinate mates didn't get any ideas.

Hopefully he would be reliable while Yuhiko was in command.

Konan would probably be a large factor in helping Nagato because he was so heavy with pups.

Gaara looked at the village border and walked through the gates.

The guards bowed.

~0~

Naruto smiled as Gaara came into his office.

Yuhiko had taken his mates long ago.

"Where have you been?"

The redhead shrugged.

"The paper work for the festival is almost done. You should rest while you can. I'll even take Hitoshi off your hands after he wakes up."

Golden eyes looked over his mate.

"It's fine."

The blond looked at his with dark red eyes.

"You really should rest Gaara."

The redhead looked at him before slowly walking over to the blond.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the redhead as he lowered himself to nuzzle the blond's neck.

"Love you."

The redhead didn't respond.


	9. Chapter 9

Another chapter! The plot bunny has returned and is hopping around everywhere. We must catch it and make it submit to my will so this story will be updated faster. Sadly, other plot bunnies have been killed by this deranged pink bunny that leaves behind blue footprints. Also, please remember Naruto is a total badass that can do whatever he damn well pleases. We do this because he deserves to be this awesome. He destroys physics, laws and dimensional barriers. Why, cuz he can! No meanies and if something doesn't make sense, let me know. I will answer and if I do not, it will most likely be answered in another chapter so don't get offended.

Chapter 9

Itachi's Part 2 and Sasuke's Decision with a Side o' Lunch

Itachi rocked Sadao in his arms as he hummed the lullaby his mother would hum for Sasuke.

The baby had his small hands into tiny fists as he tried to stay awake.

Yellow peach fuzzed ears twitched atop his wispy hair, trying to pick up the sounds around him.

The door opened slowly.

"Momma?"

Itachi held a finger to his lips before gesturing hos daughter come over.

"What is it?"

The small girl held up a brush and hair ties.

"All right, just wait a bit until Sadao falls asleep okay?"

She nodded and jumped on the bed.

Itachi rocked the baby until he finally gave and closed his eyes.

Sadao was carefully placed in the crib and Itachi moved towards the door with his daughter in tow.

She skipped over to the couch with her cheeks puffed out in a pout.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't get to see Sadao-chan born! Otou-san told me I had to wait to see but then he was born in another village! I want to see where he came from!"

The Uchiha smiled as he stood behind his daughter and started parting her hair in a zigzag patten.

"You'll have more chances in the future I promise."

The girl sat still for a bit.

"Okay! But you have to pinky promise."

She held her hand up in the air.

Itachi chuckled a bit as he wrapped his own pinky with hers.

He'd have never thought someone with Uchiha genes could be so childish but then again, Naruto influenced more than he thought he did.

"I promise that Uzumaki Yuzuki will be there when her next full sibling is born."

She handed over a tie and flinched as her hair was pulled together.

"Why does Sadao-chan have yellow hair? Me and Ryuunosuke have black hair. He's so tiny too!"

Itachi started on the right side of her hair.

"You were tiny too when you were smaller. Sadao-chan had yellow hair like Otou-san for the same reason you have the same hair colour as me."

"Why?"

Her large Sharingan eyes looked at him.

"You'll learn once you go to school."

She puffed her cheeks out.

Itachi finished and poked her cheeks.

"You'll look stupid, just like your Tou-san, if you do that."

She 'humph'ed.

"Momma, can I help make lunch?"

He nodded.

"What do you want to eat?"

She tilted her head in thought.

"Cake!"

"You can't have that for lunch. How about we see what's in the fridge?"

She frowned.

"Never mind then, I'm going to play with Noa-chan."

Itachi raised a brow.

"All right, don't get into any trouble."

She shuddered.

"Not after we played with prank on Hitoshi. Okaa-san is scary. I'll be back before lunch!"

"Don't slam the door."

Before Yuzuki could shut the door she bumped into her father.

"Tou-chan!"

"Where are you off to?"

"To play with Noa-chan!"

He nodded and moved out of the way.

"You ready?"

Itachi nodded but before he could leave the living room, a sharp cry started up.

With a deep sigh, he went into their bedroom with Naruto behind him.

"Has he been crying a lot?"

Itachi nodded and rocked the baby.

"I'll calm him down while we walk. How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

Naruto nodded as he walked with Itachi.

"Hmm, you should rest during the festival."

Itachi shook his head.

"Ryuunosuke looked forward to watching his Otou-san try to win prizes for Momma and Yuzuki loves the Ferris wheel plus it will be Sadao's first. "

Naruto sighed as Sadao made a bubble with his saliva.

"You should ask Gaara to take care of the brats. You need rest Itachi. You had Sadao-chan less then forty-eight hours ago and I pushed a large amount of chakra into your body. If you don't relax, something might happen to you."

"I'm just tired."

~0~

Sasuke rose his head as he heard footsteps.

"Where are your guards?"

His voice was raspy.

"Around."

Itachi stood in front of the bars.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Have you had time to think Sasuke?"

The younger Uchiha rose.

"I believe what you said... But I still hate you. I have my reasons and I still want you dead."

He coughed constantly, trying to get his voice to work properly.

"What would it take to get you to forgive me?"

"Answer why mother and father left me alone!"

His voice cracked.

Itachi frowned.

"I can't answer that. Only they know the answer to that."

Sasuke scowled.

"Then I won't forgive you until I see them alive again."

His whisper was met with silence.

~0~

Naruto licked Sadao's cat ear, trying to get the baby to fall asleep again.

The ear twitched.

_So Sasuke's going to be an ass unless he sees his parents?_

_All right._

The blond motioned for Itachi to come over.

He walked over to him.

Sasuke frowned as he tried to see who was there but his vision was limited.

"I'll bring them back Itachi. If it makes him forgive you and if his forgiveness makes you happy, I'll do it."

"Naruto, I don't want you wasting your-"

"I'm not wasting it if it's for you. I still have nine left, besides, you could show your parents you family and Sasuke will be able to let go."

Itachi shook his head.

"I don't-"

"Itachi. I know exactly what you want."

The whisper was sharp to his ears.

"At least ask him what he would do if they were to come back."

Itachi frowned.

~0~

Sasuke blinked as Itachi came back into view.

"What if there was a way to bring them back Sasuke? Our parents I mean. What would you do then?"

The young Uchiha blinked.

_Does he think I'm stupid?He just doesn't understand!_

"I would take them with me and leave you here. It's your fault in the first place!"

Sharingan eyes stared unblinkingly at Sasuke.

"Our family isn't the only precious person I took from you is it?"

Sasuke looked away.

"Shut up. It doesn't matter! You can't bring them back anyway! Why would you even say something like that you bastard!"

His voice was scratchy but had almost returned.

~0~  
Naruto growled as his tails twitches and swirled around each other angrily.

_How dare that bastard offend my mate!_

The blond moved in front of the bars, pushing Itachi back.

"Teme appreciate the damn offer. Itachi might not be able to but I can bring your parents back but I doubt they'd want to see an ungrateful brat like you! You can't forgive Itachi for saving your life!? You can't forgive your parents who sacrificed themselves to make sure you could have a future!? And when Itachi gives you the chance to have your family together, all of it!, you deny it just because you think he's being cruel!? If you don't believe it then let my tear out your throat and you can see them in the afterlife for a moment before they banish you to the underworld!"

Sasuke stared at him wide-eyed.

Sadao awoke with a cry.

Naruto breathed heavily before turning around and stomping out the door.

He leaned against the door.

He couldn't leave Itachi with someone as loose as Sasuke but he couldn't be in the same room as him either.

Sadao whimpered in his arms.

"It's okay Sadao-chan."

~0~

Sasuke stared at Itachi.

_He's shivering._

"..."

Neither of them spoke as Itachi trembled.

Sasuke blinked as the black cat tail wrapped around his own leg and the cat ears pressed against his skull.

Taking a shaky breath, Itachi rose his gaze.

"It's not like Naruto-kun to loose his temper like that, it's scary isn't it? He was right though. I may not be able to bring them back but Naruto can. The things he does while alone are extraordinary Sasuke. No one knows the extent of his power but he really can. One of the residents here, he was brought back from the dead."

Sasuke looked at Itachi, searching for a lie.

"When Naruto took over Akatsuki, we knew he was strong but when he made a deal with the current leader... We were amazed."

~0~Itachi's story/flashback in 3rd~0~

_Itachi opened his eye._

_He opened his senses and tried to find any unfamiliar chakras._

_Rising slowly, he tried to get hi body to function properly._

_He looked around and spotted the other Akatsuki members rising as well._

_The Uchiha looked at Pein._

"_What the fuck happened?"_

_No one could answer Hidan's question._

"_About time you guys woke up."_

_Everyone tensed at the voice and looked around to find the source._

"_I come in peace peasants. I've come to talk to the, metaphorically speaking, iconic big boss."_

_Pein looked at Naruto who was sitting on the edge of a large hole in the walls of their base._

_Konan stood beside him._

"_What do you want?"_

_Naruto grinned and everyone shuddered._

"_I want to achieve my goals and you guys are the first step. I would just like to speak to you... In person."_

"_He is right here."_

_Konan gestured to him._

"_Not him, to Nagato. Don't think I haven't put the pieces together. That isn't fully your body."_

_The Akatsuki readied themselves to attack._

"_Come on, you guys aren't that dumb. I just killed those two and I'm _so _ready to take you on."_

_Itachi hesitated._

"_Nagato, let's make a deal. You want to have peace or at least a version of it. I'll do it. Let me take control of the team and I'll help each and everyone of you with your goals. I know a lot about you guys."_

_~0~_

_Naruto grinned at them though he was hoping they would attack. _

_He could use a good fight._

"_**Don't get cocky."**_

"Fine, fine."

"_What do you want?"_

"_I'm on a mission of sorts but you wouldn't really understand. You are human after all but I would prefer to have some..._good _help."_

"_And what could you give us?"_

"_For starters Nagato, Konan, I can give you back Yuhiko."_

_Konan narrowed her eyes._

"_I just need two things and I already have one."_

"_Impossible!"_

_Naruto rose and moved towards them._

"_Nothing's impossible as long as you have the right things."_

_The blond snatched a hair off the puppet Yuhiko._

_Naruto snapped his fingers and a beast appeared._

_~0~_

_Itachi watched with eyes wide._

_The beast licked the hair before exploding into golden light._

_He couldn't help but look away, he was sure the others were too._

_Once the light died down, he saw a circle of golden light._

_He saw something._

_It grew and grew._

_Hands, a pronounced face, toes._

_A baby._

_The baby moved at a high speed growing as it went along._

_It moved, going through the actions of life._

_It spoke as though people were beside him._

_It feel in pain as though it had been struck by something._

_The gold light died down._

_Everyone saw him._

_He was naked and seemed to be in pain._

_Konan stepped forward._

"_Yuhiko?"_

_Ears and a fuzzy tail sprouted from his body._

_Wake up Yuhiko._

_At Naruto's words, the man rose._

"_Fuck!"_

_He touched his chest and his body._

"_I'm not dead? Why am I naked!?"_

_Konan and Nagato blinked in surprise._

_The blue haired woman ran to the man with tears streaming down her face._

_~0~_

_Nagato paused as he looked at them._

_He wasn't _him_._

_What would Yuhiko think._

_Naruto smirked as he walked beside him._

"_I can heal your body. Restore it to the point before you created the others but you might want to hurry. He won't stay dazed for long. As long as you help me on my mission, I'll help you and your friends."_

_Nagato fled._

_~0~_

_Naruto smirked as he walked over to Yuhiko._

"_Konan! I'm naked!"_

_She pulled away._

"_You're alive!"_

"_Yeah...You look older."_

_She brushed back her bangs and looked at Naruto._

"_How did you...?"_

_The blond crouched down and poked Yuhiko's cheek._

"_It was my first time actually. Congrats old man, you've been brought back to life by a demon... I guess your a demon too now though."_

"_What?"_

_Naruto locked his arms behind his head as he grinned._

"_Being all powerful has it's uses! You might be hearing a voice in your head though."_

_Yuhiko blinked._

"_What? Konan, where's Nagato?"_

"_He'll be back soon."_

_She took off her cloak and wrapped it around him._

"_Who are these guys?"_

_Naruto smiled._

"_Akatsuki except me. I'm the guy who's finally gonna bring world peace!"_

_Yuhiko raised a brow._

"_Not before us!"_

_They smiled at each other._

"_I like you! I can see why Jiraya had a tolerance for me."_

_Yuhiko blinked._

"_You trained with Jiraya-sensei too?"_

_The blond nodded._

_~0~_Fin for now~0~

Sasuke blinked.

Naruto could always do the impossible so why not?

Defeat something infinitely more powerful?

He's done it.

Get males pregnant?

Apparently already done.

Bring people back from the dead?

Ha!

He did it in his first go.

But if he really could do these things then did that mean he could really...

He could have his mother and father back.

Itachi wouldn't be so cruel as to say these lies would he?

Could he really trust anything his brother said though?

Sasuke frowned.

"If you can really bring them back...I'll consider forgiving you."

"Sasuke, if Naruto-kun does bring them back, they'll be jinchuuriki. Just like me, just like him, just like Yuhiko. They'll have to stay in this village."

Sasuke frowned.

"Could he live with that?"

Knowing that his parents were alive but they were away.

"Naruto-kun will allow you to come here as much as you'd like but jinchuuriki have to stay in this village or risk being killed and studied. We're not human Sasuke, that is something you have to understand."

Sasuke frowned.

Could he live with this?

~0~

Itachi stood patiently.

"If Naruto can really do it then yes. Even if it's only for a day. If I can see them again, I'll forgive you.

I really do want us to be on good terms little brother. I want you to meet the new members of our family."

~0~

Naruto listened with his ears perked.

Sadao wiggled in his arms, trying to amuse himself.

He opened the door and let himself into the jail again.

"Sasuke, will you attack Itachi if I open the door?"

The younger Uchiha considered it.

Naruto handed over Sadao to Itachi who immediately grabbed his long hair and pulled.

"I won't."

Naruto stared at him before shrugging.

"It wouldn't matter anyways."

He opened the door.

"If you give a formal apology in public and Itachi accepts it, you will be forgiven but watched. You're lucky Itachi has connections in high places, if it were anyone else they'd be dead. If you chose not to apologise, you will be sent back to Konoha and you won't be seeing your parents."

Sasuke stared at them.

Itachi was trying to carefully pry away his hair from Sadao while Naruto stood between them in a domineering manner.

"Hn."

The blond raised a brow.

"Sasuke..."

Itachi paused and looked at Naruto.

The blond shrugged.

"Would you mind joining us for lunch?"

Sasuke blinked.

Naruto looked him over.

Sasuke nodded.

Itachi smiled softly as he walked out the door.

The blond poked Sasuke's cheek.

"So you can talk."

Slapping the hand away, Sasuke followed his brother.

Naruto frowned as he watched Sasuke's tense back.

He didn't trust the younger Uchiha and he was certain Itachi didn't either but if his mate was willing to try and get Sasuke included into their family he would try too.

~0~

Yuzuki ran as fast as she could on her young legs.

_Momma is gonna be mad if I'm late._

She wished she was getting ninja training like Ryuunosuke but according to Momma and Okaa-san she was too small.

She had to be over four years old to go to the academy.

She had tried to reason that Ryuunosuke was only three and three-fourths old but Okaa-san had approved.

Running up the stairs of the Otokage tower, she ran to the apartment that belong to her part of the family.

"Aah!"

She feel to the floor as she bumped into someone.

"Ryuunosuke! Oooh, I'ma tell Momma that you're skipping!"

The boy looked away from her gaze.

"I'm not skipping. It's lunch and I forgot mine and the academy is close so I came here."

"Ah! Lunch!"

She pushed aside her older brother and pulled open the door.

"Momma, I'm back and Ryuunosuke is skipping class!"

The boy walked in behind her.

"I am not!"

He looked at her angrily and she frowned.

"I forgot my lunch and I came here to eat during my lunch break which is now!"

She stuck out her tongue at him.

Naruto came into the living room and ruffled their hair.

"Hey!"

Yuzuki fixed her hair.

"Be good. We have a guest."

Ryuunosuke blinked and pushed back his bangs.

"Who?"

"You're uncle."

They blinked.

"We have an uncle?"

Naruto nodded and pushed them into the kitchen.

"Wash your hands."

The both grabbed a chair and pushed it against the sink.

Itachi had placed Sadao in a high chair so he could join his family.

Jumping off their chairs after washing their hands, they blinked when they noticed the stranger.

The eldest Uchiha peeked over his shoulder as he pulled off a leaf of lettuce.

"He's your uncle Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto smiled.

"This one right here is Ryuunosuke and this little loud mouth is Yuzuki."

"Hey!"

Ryuunosuke stared at his uncle.

"Tou-san..."

"Hmm?"

"Is he a human?"

The blond nodded.

"Oh. He looks old."

Naruto grinned and pulled the boy into his arms.

"Yup! He's even older than me! It was good that you picked up he was a human."

He placed the boy in a chair then grabbed Yuzuki.

"And you get a new family member to make pretty."

She looked at Sasuke with a smile.

"I'ma do your hair even prettier than when I do Momma's!"

Itachi chuckled to himself before finishing up and placing plates in front of everyone.

Yuzuki frowned.

"Otou-san, can I have cake?"

"You know your Momma's rules. Only if you save up your allowance to buy the stuff."

She pouted.

Sasuke watched them all.

"So what do you think of your nephews and niece?"

Itachi sat beside his brother.

"She's definitely part of Naruto's family."

Ryuunosuke stared at his uncle but looked away when they made eye contact.

Naruto and Itachi raised a brow at the blush on the boy's face.

Ryuunosuke may be shy but never to this extent.

Sadao frowned at the lack of attention and threw his frog hat at Sasuke.


	10. Chapter 10

I want to play a game. You don't know me, but I know you. Or more specifically, what you desire from me. The rules are simple. Follow the map to the treasure. The trials are difficult, depending on who you are. If you do manage to get through, then you'll be richer in one aspect. You have an unlimited amount of time, but remember, you just might be killed before you finish (or bored). The clues begin here:

Chapter 10

Follow Da Map: It Starts With Kisame, Goes Past Hidan and Finishes with Sasori and Deidara

Kisame walk up to Itachi's door with Kamiko on his hip.

The girl continued to squirm and bite on his arm with the few teeth she had.

"Itachi-san!"

He knocked on the door.

The wood swung open to reveal Yuzuki.

"Hey kid, is Itachi here?"

The girl nodded and ran away.

Itachi appeared.

"Can I borrow your shampoo?"

The man nodded and left the door open for him to enter.

"Momma, Sadao-chan smells gross!"

Itachi came back and handed over the bottle.

"It must be noisy with three of them huh?'

Itachi nodded.

"How did Kamiko-chan get so dirty?"

The girl struggled to escape and Kisame plopped her down on the floor.

"That idiot decided to start a food fight with her and instead of throwing food back, she rubbed it all over her face and clothes."

Itachi's little girl came in again, "Kamiko-chan! Eww, you're all dirty! Can I help clean her?"

Kisame looked at Itachi who nodded.

"Oh, but I have to stay here to watch Sadao-chan too with Momma."

"You can bathe her here."

Kisame nodded and scoped up the small girl who had started rolling around on the floor.

~0~0~0~

Kisame lathered the girl's hair as she splashed in the small portable tub.

Sadao watched her with large eyes as she threw suds towards him.

"Here's the washcloth."

Yuzuki held up the cloth with a smile.

Kisame scrubbed the young girl's cheeks and huffed when she squirmed away, dunking her face into the shallow water.

Itachi chuckled beside him.

"She can breathe underwater?"

"She can breathe underwater."

Kisame sighed as he tried to scrub her cheeks under the soapy liquid.

"I'd rather she not do it in tainted water though."

Itachi raised a brow.

"Have you gotten your outfit for the festival?"

The Uchiha shook his head.

"I have to take everyone to the shop. Have you? Kamiko-chan will looked very nice in her first kimono."

Kisame frowned and pulled the girl out the water.

He sighed.

"Danger: Do not feed children. They bite."

Itachi chuckled.

"I'm going to the shop tomorrow after lunch. She'll be sleepy and, hopefully, clean."

Both adults watched as she munched on Kisame's arm.

Itachi placed a cup of tea in front of Kisame as he redressed the girl.

"Thanks. Have you been outside yet? They've already started preparing for the festival."

Yuzuki ducked under the table and then reappeared, making the younger girl giggle.

"Another year... It's so odd thinking about the past now."

"Especially when you're forced to think about it."

~0~0~0~

Kakashi blinked as Sasuke came in through the door.

"Why are you here?"

He didn't get an answer as the man stomped up the stairs and went into the room he and Sakura were sharing.

"Well, at least Sakura has nothing to worry about."

He blinked as he noticed a green frog hat on the floor.

~0~0~0~

Kisame frowned as Kamiko started wiggling around.

Yuzuki sulked when the girl had grabbed the lipstick she was about to put on the small girl and threw it under the couch where no one could reach and was now in her room.

The taller man sighed.

"I'm going to see if Hidan's home. I need a break from..._this._"

Kamiko gnawed on one of Sadao's toys.

Itachi rose from his seat and followed the man to the door.

"It's always a pleasure to have you here Kisame."

"See me in pain you mean. See you at the festival."

"Hmm."

Kisame nodded at Yuzuki as she watched him leave.

He shuddered as he remembered what Gaara-san had predicted about her when she was born.

~0~0~0~Kisa-chan's flashback~0~0~0~

_Everyone 'aww'ed as Yuzuki mewled._

_Itachi looked at his first daughter proudly._

_Utakata and Kisame moved aside for Gaara._

_Kisame could see the fear._

_They all had the same fear every time Gaara-san asked to hold the newborn for the first time._

_Itachi pressed his lips to her forehead before handing her over to the redhead._

_Everyone held their breath._

_Itachi bit his tongue as the redhead held her to long._

_Yuzuki squirmed in his hands, searching for the scent of someone more familiar._

_The door opened and a blond came in._

_A bit of the tension was released at his easy smile but it still hung in the air._

_Kisame watched as Itachi's eyes started to water when he saw Gaara's hand move towards the small girl's delicate neck._

_She was deemed to weak?_

_But there were so little complications compared to when Ryuunosuke was born._

_He should know, he and the others- including Gaara- had watched over him after what happened last time when the first was born._

_His little girl was going to be killed._

_Kisame looked away._

_It was taking too long._

_He looked back._

_Gaara's hand had stopped before handing Yuzuki back to Itachi._

_His gold eyes stared at them then focused on the girl._

_Itachi cuddled her against his chest, his body to weak to sustain the jutsu after birthing her._

_"It's not because she is weak."_

_Naruto sat down in the chair beside Itachi and stroked the girl's small fur-less cat ear, examining her with his eyes._

_Kisame blinked along with everyone else._

_"She has cursed blood."_

_He raised his eyes to stare at Itachi._

_"_Your _blood."_

_Clammy hands held the small bundle._

_She was too small considering..._

_"She's going to do something in the future that might kill us all. She's going to have to be disciplined and learn to behave. Watch her closely."_

_That was the day Naruto informed them that Gaara took the ability from Shukaku, to see certain things in the sands of time._

_Kisame and the rest of them stared uneasily at the girl as she grabbed Itachi's finger and put it to her lips._

_Naruto stared at the girl._

_They all knew what he was thinking._

_Gaara-san really is too kind, risking the whole family just so Itachi wouldn't have to lose a child._

_~0~0~0~It ties Later! Maybe...~0~0~0~_

~0~0~0~

Hidan frowned as he picked up the little tyke and dropped him in the metal crib.

Tilting his head, he tried to figure how to raise the bars.

If that fucking idiot could do it, so could he.

Running his hands along the bars, he tried to feel around for a button or lever.

_Something!_

"Fuck!"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Identical lavender eyes stared at each other.

"Arata, don't you dare say that word!"

Lowering his gaze, he continued his search.

After finally finding the button- _Fuck you button, you little shit! -_Hidan smirked as he rose his gaze.

"Fuck!"

It seemed Arata had escaped before he could rise the bars.

He looked around.

"Arata?"

_Come here you little shit before I tell Deidara to just blow the place up._

"Fuck!"

He listened for the high voice again.

_That asshole is going to lecture me again about Arata cussing. Fuck~0~! I'm going to jail that little shit and tempt him with everything he loves until he cries._

"Fuck!"

He followed the voice and tripped over his scythe.

"Shit!"

He looked at the giant gash on his leg before getting up.

"Brat, get out here right now!"

A sadistic giggle led him to the hallway.

He found the little shit under the chair in the kitchen when the door knocked.

Hidan threatened the boy with a painful punishment as he answered the door.

"What!?"

Kisame held up the small girl.

"I need a break."

"Kamiko-chan!"

Hidan rolled his eyes.

"You can say her name but you don't say your own name right?"

The sliver haired man left the door open and motioned for the other to follow.

Kisame raised a brow as he dropped Arata roughly in the crib with high bars.

"Put her in too. I don't need to deal with these little shits while my fucking leg is bleeding."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"Fuck!"

Kisame glared at Hidan.

"Now I'm going to get yelled at. That idiot has _morals_."

Kamiko and Arata shook the bars.

Hidan glared at the innocent face they gave him before going to the bed and reaching under.

He secured the top of it to the crib.

"Stay you little shit. You're going to stay in there until that idiot comes home."

He looked at them in the crib/jail.

"Momma is gonna get in trouble~0~!"

Kisame chuckled at the devilish voice.

"Fuck!"

Hidan raised a brow before they both left to the kitchen.

"So what the hell are you here for?"

The ex-mist ninja shrugged.

"She's been fussy all day and it started pissing me off."

Hidan propped his leg up on a third chair and ripped off the cloth from the wound.

"I have enough shit to deal with without Arata trying to impress that little bitch."

Kisame smirked.

"I see that. What the hell happened to you?"

"I gave birth to something even a volcano wouldn't take. I bet if he ever gets a sister he's going to mind fuck with her. Kill me, kill the girl then innocently stand beside that idiot waiting to take over all his possessions."

Kisame snorted and rose.

He grabbed a bowl of water and a towel.

"You're an idiot."

Hidan took the small towel and scrubbed at the blood, barely feeling any pain.

"I'll trade you. You'll get to deal with him a year less before he moves out."

Wringing out the towel, he placed it on top of the wound and waited.

"Nah. I'm just going to wrap a ribbon around her and leave it on his desk with a note."

They frowned when they heard something crash.

"They escaped."

Hidan and Kisame looked at each other for a second before nodding their heads in silent agreement.

Kisame cautiously rose and looked around.

~0~

Arata smirked as he pushed Yuzuki onto the floor.

She almost started crying but smiled when he fell beside her.

"Hungry..."

Arata frowned and poked her cheek.

"You're always hungry."

Her large eyes watered.

Arata ignored her and moved towards under the bed.

He grabbed the kunai that his Momma let him play with sometimes and handed one over to Kamiko before reaching for more.

"We're gonna go on a mission! We have to sneak into the kitchen and get food."

The girl stood on wobbly legs.

She took a kunai in each hand to help her balance before she followed after him.

Slowly walking through the hallway, they paused and looked around the living room.

Arata blinked when Kamiko-chan pressed herself against him.

"Let go you bitch."

"...Bug..."

Rolling his eyes, Arata spotted the caramel cricket hopping into the living room.

It continued to pounce until it was in the centre of the room.

Purple eyes glared at the cricket when the blue haired girl beside him sniffled.

He threw a kunai.

It flew past and bumped into a glass frog sitting atop a side table.

Crashing into the low coffee table, it shattered both the frog and the glass top.

~0~

Kisame spotted them before they could run.

He scooped up his daughter in one arm and pulled up Arata but the collar of his shirt, knowing he was used to it.

Hidan took charge of the devilish tyke.

"What did you break?"

Arata smiled at him innocently.

"That's it."

He got up, ignoring the sting on his leg.

"You're getting punished."

The pale boy snorted as though he were immune to anything the man could do.

Kamiko giggled.

"You're getting the same punishment as him."

Hidan forced the boy to walk, pulling on his arm.

"What're you going to do bitch?"

Arata gave a cocky look.

"You're staying with your Okaa-san."

Arata's eyes widened.

~0~

Deidara and Sasori walked side by side up the stairs and blinked when they saw two screaming children.

The blond and redhead blinked.

"What's going on here?"

Hidan and Kisame looked at them.

"Nothing."

"Help!"

Kisame placed his hand over Kamiko's mouth.

"Save us! Momma's being a bitch! Save us you assholes!"

Deidara blinked.

Kisame winced and pulled away his bleeding hand.

Sasori turned around and Deidara followed, this was none of their business.

They didn't birth those things.

The redhead frowned.

"Better hope you don't get something like that. Would you prefer a girl or boy?"

Deidara placed a hand over his stomach.

"Neither. If they have _any _possibility of coming out like that then I don't want it at all. Un"

Sasori rolled his eyes.

"If you didn't want that baby, you wouldn't have that baby."

The blond sighed.

"Wanna go to the hotspings? Un"

With a shrug, they walked down the stairs.

~0~

Deidara sighed as he sunk into the warm water.

Sasori sat across from him in a shallow end with his knees drawn close to his body.

"You're going to get in trouble if Naruto finds out."

The blond shrugged.

"I'll be fine as long as I don't stay into too long, besides, I needed this. Un"

The blond tilted his head back and looked at the fence surrounding the large spring reserved for them.

"Have you had an official check up yet?"

Deidara reached over and grabbed the long thick grass growing with the bamboo Naruto had imported from the east.

He chewed on it before tossing his head forward.

"Kabuto hasn't had an open space yet. He says he'll have an approximate birthing time. Un"

~0~Dei's Flashback~0~

_Kabuto wrote down some notes in a journal before finally giving the blond his attention._

_"So can ya do the check up or not?"_

_The man pushed up his large glasses._

_"Well, not right now but I'm sure Naruto will give a scolding if I don't see to you soon though. I'll get to you soon enough but I will have an approximate time zone for you in a couple days."_

_The blond snorted._

_"Why does that matter. I'm pretty sure I'll know when the damn thing is going to come out. Un"_

_Kabuto sighed._

_"What if something happens and Naruto isn't here because he didn't know when that baby is going to be here?"_

_The blond rolled his eyes._

_"The time zone is different for everyone depending on the demon. Now go relax and make sure you try and stay around Naruto as much as you can."_

_~0~_Fin~0~

The blond wrung his hair as he rose.

"Finishing up?"

Deidara shook his head.

"Just cooling off a bit before we get warm."

The redhead blinked before rising, water splashing around him as he walked over to the blond.

Standing behind the younger man, he grabbed the long locks and brushed them back before trailing his lips against the flesh of his neck.

Deidara shivered as the mark on his upper shoulder was touched.

"You're still feeling the effects."

Lightly tan flesh tensed as pale fingers stroked it.

"So what if I am?"

Sasori licked the mark on the blond's upper shoulder and sucked on it.

~0~

Naruto blinked as he felt one of his mate's arousal.

A fox eat twitched.

Closing his eyes, he tilted his head.

It seems as though two of his mates were having fun without him.

He chuckled.

It wasn't the first time, nor were they the only ones.

Now wasn't the time to deal with that though.

There was something he had to deal with.

~0~

Deidara and Sasori moaned as the two pressed against each other.

The warm water sloshed as they moved towards the edge.

Both could smell something sweet in the air along with their arousal.

The water splashed onto the soft mats as they moved towards them.

Nothing but the best, at least that was what Naruto had told them all when they'd first come here which apparently included what they walked on.

The two kissed deeply as they finally made their way to the soft mats and fell against them.

Water slid down their bodies and off their tails.

Grinding against each other, they both moaned as they finally felt friction against their hard cocks.

Sasori managed to open his eyes and pulled away from the kiss.

He leaned down and licked the red mark on the blond's flesh before sucking on it.

Deidara moaned.

It wasn't as good as when Naruto did it but even the slightest touch made him feel good.

Sasori moaned when tan fingers wrapped around both their hard flesh and stroked.

Both thrust their hips.

Deidara mewled in frustration, wishing for something more filling.

He _needed_ this but asking their mate to stop working just for this...he couldn't.

The blond tossed his head back and wrapped his tail around Sasori's arm as he felt fingers enter him.

Sasori sucked Deidara's mating mark and shoved his fingers in as deep as he could.

The blond released their dicks and pressed Sasori hard against him as he reached over and shoved his fingers into Sasori.

The redhead grunted as his body slid against the blond's, trying to get the fingers in deeper.

Lusty eyes stared at the redhead on top of him.

When the redhead cried out, Deidara took the chance to shove his fingers in deeper and suck on the mark near Sasori's jaw.

The blond moaned as Sasori ground against him.

Sasori raised his clawed hand and scratched against the mark.

Both moaned.

Sasori's claws dug into Deidara's flesh as his body tensed.

"Ah!"

Pulling away from each other, they panted.

"There's no way he doesn't know now."

The blond snorted.

"Doesn't matter. We have to wash off or we'll be jumped walking home. Un"

~0~

Deidara toweled off his hair after rinsing off in the private showers.

It was annoying to have to wash off but he'd rather not get sick.

The blond looked down at his stomach and smiled.

_I want you to come out to be the perfect older sibling to Sasori's kid, yeah?_

He blinked as his clothes were thrown at him.

"Hurry up. I'm tired of waiting for you to finish."

_No too nice._

_~0~_

Ha! You didn't get treasure. You got fluked. Now, review to get another game...or at least to the poll. This is ninety percent me, ten percent you. Without that ten percent, there will never be a full hundred. It's nice to know you lived... For now. In cultural anthropology, we learned that men who are married to multiple woman sometimes neglect certain things to some of the wives and that's what spurred this idea. In some cases, women would get sexually frustrated and have sex with each other. The man would usually get angry and the wives that committed the deeds would be less favorable to him so they would continue their relations with each other. Obviously Naruto doesn't neglect, it's more of Deidara's personal issue to ask. You'll find out later why...Maybe.


	11. Chapter 11

You must remember to pronounce fluffy as flooffy, it sound much better that way. flOOfy; like poo. It's not a 'u' sound. I remembered-ish where I was going with this so now we have this chapter to show you how important family is to the mother figure in the family. The next chapter will be the festival...maybe...

Chapter 11

The Insecurities Before the Week and the Blood of the Uchihas

Naruto frowned as he left his desk and walked to the floor in the centre of the Otokage tower.

The festival was prepared and would begin tomorrow.

Leaf nin were busy at work and Sasuke would give his apology tomorrow.

After that apology, he would officially answer if he wanted his parents back or not.

He huffed.

There was no way he could go through all those stairs when he was old and he certainly wouldn't make his mates go up and down all those.

He opened the door and blinked in surprise.

Akira and Masumi were both beside Arata, making him pretty while Kamiko slept on top of Hitoshi who in turn was resting against Gaara's lap.

Naruto nudged the twins' school bags away from the door.

Arata scowled but remained quiet as the twins giggled and continued to pull at his hair.

Gaara watched him as he stroked Hitoshi's hair.

"Why are these two here?"

"I was asked to watch them for a while. Why aren't you working?"

The blond ruffled Arata's hair, making most of it return to it's normal state.

"Did you two finish your homework?"

The twins smiled at him before casually walking away.

Arata fixed his hair and cursed under his breath.

"Arata!"

"What?"

He stared at his father darkly as he fixed his hair.

"Don't say bad words. Your Momma is an adult and you shouldn't say the things he says."

Purple eyes avoided his gaze.

"But-"

The blond frowned and raised the boy's head.

"Just don't okay. When you're ten, you can say whatever you want. Go take Akira and Masumi their bags and you can annoy them all you want. Just don't make them cry."

Lavender eyes brightened at the idea of revenge.

The small boy dragged the bags quietly to the twins' room.

Naruto looked at the redhead.

"I wanted to talk to you... About Yuuta and the season."

Anger filled golden eyes.

"No."

"Gaara-"

"No."

The blond picked up Hitoshi and Kamiko and left the room.

Gaara glared at the blond's back as he rose and went to the kitchen.

He grabbed a kettle and filled it with water.

"Gaara."

The redhead's tail twitched.

"I don't want to talk about... Yuuta. We've already spoken of this once."

"Not with me."

Pale fingers tightened around the handle of the kettle, water spilling over.

A hard body pressed against Gaara's lithe one and gently pulled the kettle out of the redhead's grip and turned off the water.

"Gaara... I just wanted to talk to you before the festival."

The redhead's body remained tense in his arms.

"Gaara?"

The redhead slumped in his arms.

Naruto sighed and frowned.

Stupid defence mechanisms.

~0~Gaara's Dream/Memory~0~

_Naruto held Gaara's hand and muttered reassuring words to deaf ears._

_The redhead shut his eyes tight and continued to take a deep breath before pushing._

_"A little more Gaara-kun. As hard as you can."_

_He tried to gather his breath and Naruto gave a reassuring squeeze._

_"Okay..._push._"_

_Gaara held his breath as he pushed._

_He sighed in relief as he felt his body expel his precious baby._

_"Okay Gaara-kun, push out the rest."_

_Naruto kissed his cheek._

_"I'm going to go with them while they clean him up okay?"_

_Gaara nodded and closed his eyes._

_~0~_

_The clean sheets beneath him felt scratchy as he sat up._

_He leaned against the pillow and closed his eyes._

_"Gaara,"_

_Naruto came in with a look that made the redhead's happy glow fade a bit._

_"I brought him here. You've gotta be really tired, you don't have to see him if you don't want to."_

_Golden eyes narrowed._

_"Let me see him Naruto."_

_The blond pushed the door open with his back and walked over to Gaara slowly._

_Pale arms held the baby wrapped in a blue blanket._

_He peeled it off and examined his baby._

_Breathing became shallow as he ran his finger along the soft flesh of the boy's chest._

_His pupils dilated and became star shaped._

_He saw his child in pain and in the hospital._

_He wanted to play but couldn't._

_He wanted his Kaa-san to hold him but couldn't because it couldn't be risked._

_He saw his child crying at not being _strong.

_Gaara held the boy to his chest._

_"We have to give him a name..."_

_Naruto placed a hand on the other's shoulder._

_"Gaara, should we really give him a name?"_

_"He needs a name!"_

_It was low but sharp._

_The baby squirmed a bot before settling down and breathing softly against the redhead's chest._

_Golden eyes stared at his child._

_Naruto frowned._

_"Yuuta."_

_The blond's fox ear twitched at the whisper._

_Gaara's bangs overshadowed his face as he lifted the baby to his lips._

_He kissed the boy's bald head and traced the flesh of his fat tummy._

_"My Yuuta."_

_The baby shifted and he flinched when he felt something drop on his face._

_He hated crying. _

_Ever since he met Naruto, he had cried only once before and it was from pain and fear._

_Gaara ran his hand to the baby's neck and pressed slightly._

_"You're Okaa-san and Otou-san love you very much."_

_Chakra glowed on the baby's neck._

_He stopped struggling and rested against Gaara._

_The redhead watched as the rise of the baby's stomach slowed._

_Naruto tried to take the baby from him but Gaara pulled him closer._

_"Not yet. Just a little more."_

_He knew Naruto was watching but at this moment, he couldn't care._

_Tears dripped from his eyes as he held the baby in his arms._

It's better this way. It's better this way. It's better this way!

_Was it better?_

_The doubt was there._

_'What if's clouded his mind._

My precious Yuuta. I hope you know I did this so you wouldn't be in pain. I'd rather be tortured then my children be in pain. I hope you understand where you're going.

_He held the baby tightly one more time before allowing Naruto to take him away._

_Naruto held him with one arm and pulled something out of his pocket._

_He placed it on the table before leaving._

_Golden eyes glanced at the object before taking it in hand and looking at it._

_A picture._

_Naruto was sitting behind him on the bed while he slept with Yuuta in their arms._

_Gaara sniffled as his vision became blurred again._

_~0~*~0~*~0~_

_Naruto frowned as Gaara placed a plate on the table._

_A one year old Hitoshi was barely sleeping at all sensing his Kaa-san's depression and two year old twins watched the Okaa-san with worried eyes, knowing he was eating less than before._

_"Gaara?"_

_The redhead didn't respond._

_"Gaara!"_

_The man stopped what he was doing to show he was listening._

_"Gaara, you can't keep avoiding-"_

_"Stop."_

_The growl made the twins shiver._

_"Akira, Masumi, go eat in Hitoshi's room. Try to get him to sleep."_

_The twins left._

_"Gaara, you need to stop. You doing this isn't going to change anything."_

_Before he could respond, there was a poof in the room._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_The demon looked at the redhead._

_"I was asked to come here."_

_Golden eyes narrowed._

_"Leave Shukaku."_

_Naruto looked at them worriedly._

_"No. Naruto-kun, leave."_

_The blond made no objection._

_The redhead stared at the demon in front of him._

_"Why are you punishing yourself for this?"_

_Gaara continued to glare._

_"It's not your fault. It's a risk that come with all demons. All that power, eventually too much will be pumped into a child and something happens."_

_"Leave."_

_"What you did it the right things. All he knew was love for the person who gave him life. He didn't blame you. Could you live with it? If he blamed you in the future for letting him live in agony. I see what you see. He wouldn't want that life. No one would. He would want to be with you,with the family, but he wouldn't be able too."_

_"Stop!"_

_"He would have hated you! Could you live with your baby on the verge of death in agony and pain all the while blaming you?! Wishing that he could have died earlier while being happy? Could you live with him hating you because you let him _be _in pain!"_

_"Yuuta! His name is Yuuta."_

_Gaara picked up a plate and threw it at the demon who dodged it._

_"What if he could have been cured?! What if he could have been happy?! What if-"_

_The demon narrowed his eyes._

_"No! There are no 'what if's. If a baby demon is sick, it is merciful to die sooner than later. If their body could not cure it themselves they are too weak to live normally. What you did, he would have done for his own child if he had the chance. You do not come first in this situation. Yuuta does! His life before yours."_

_"I-"_

Slap!

_"You do not let your child suffer because you were too selfish to let him be happy! How could you even _think _of allowing one of your children to be in pain because of a simple 'what if'?! If 'what if's actually did something, the world would be so much happier! But they don't! All it brings is guilt. Stop blaming yourself. You should be grateful for the power you have to protect what you have! You should be grateful you got a chance to hold your child! You should be grateful for the three you already have but no! You neglect your sleep depraved child and scare your first two because you are being selfish and trying to end your own life! You are a first mate! It is your duty to put the family ahead of everything. Even if that everything includes you! Stop being such a coward. You will see your baby again and he will have the knowledge that you would rather suffer than let him be in pain but I'm sure he would _never_ forgive you for letting the rest of his family suffer because you are seeing him too soon."_

_Gaara lowered his gaze._

_"I can't just forget him."_

_The demon knelt down and started picking up the pieces of the plate._

_"You aren't forgetting him. You have that picture of him with you right know. That brat told me you don't put it down. You remember the feel of his skin. You remembered how he looks. You remembered the weight of his body in your arms. You remembered him the instant you gave him a name! You aren't forgetting, you're letting go."_

_Gaara stared at his feet._

_Shukaku rose and moved over to the trash._

_"You did the right thing. It's hard but it is your duty. Subordinates are weak, they don't have the ability to do things like you."_

_The redhead rose his gaze when he felt Shukaku's tail wrapped around him and heavily muscled arms wrapped around his torso._

_"You have a greater honour but you also have heavier responsibilities as a first mate. If you need a break, do it now. Don't make your family suffer more."_

_The redhead sighed._

_"I'm done."_

_Shukaku rested his chin on his shoulder._

_"Let's hope...For your family's sake."_

_The redhead looked at the smaller bits of the plate on the ground._

_Gaara blinked as the demon swung his arm and sand swept away the glass._

_"Stay..."_

_The rarely seen serious side of Shukaku was something that comforted him greatly._

_Naruto was there but he had his own way of dealing with his depression and he had the responsibility of his family for the moment._

_~0~end~0~_

The redhead blinked.

"Gaara?"

His blurry vision cleared.

Blond hair bounded as Naruto got in his face.

"Gaara?"

Pale arms rose to weakly push away the other.

"Want some water?"

The redhead nodded and felt the cool glass against his lips.

"I'm sorry if I pushed it Gaara. I just wanted to talk before the festival... I wanted to know if you'd be ready or not to try again. It's been a little over a year and I've been giving you space unless you really wanted it but we're going to be together for three whole days at the least and-"

"I'm not sure about the baby but I am for this season."

"Oi, idiot! Where's the ground meat?"

Golden eyes blinked.

The blond blushed.

"I freaked and summoned Shukaku early. He said you'd be fine."

"Naruto! Where's the damn meat?"

A tan arm raised to rub the golden hair.

"I also summoned Kurama by accident."

The door slammed open.

"Okaa-chan! Kurama-jiji and Shukaku-baa-chan are here!"

"Don't call me Baa-chan!"

"They're here early!"

"We made Arata-chan pretty."

"Jiji said he was pretty and would make a pretty mate!"

"We made him pretty~!"

"Baa-chan said he was going to make us something really good!"

"But we need the ground meat."

"Where's the ground meat Tou-san?"

Naruto frowned an annoyance at the twins.

Arata scowled in his dressed up state while Kurama grinned at him cheerfully.

"It's in the fridge."

"Never mind! I found it, it was in the fridge!"

Kurama smiled as he pulled the three children out the room before closing the door softly.

The blond growled in annoyance before looking at Gaara who blinked owlishly in surprise.

Rising from the bed, the pale demon walked out the door and made his way to the kitchen.

Naruto stood behind him with a worried look.

Gaara's lips quirked into a small smile as he watched Naruto rush forward to stop Arata from stabbing the twins' faces after they both kissed him on either cheek.

"Naruto,"

The soft call was met with Naruto dragging Arata over to him.

"I want a family dinner."

Arata's cursing was ignored as red eyes stared at the pale boy.

"Now?"

The redhead nodded.

With a shrug, the blond smiled.

"All right. I'll get everyone here in less than an hour."

"That's pushing it."

Naruto grabbed Kamiko and walked out the door with a smile.

Kurama walked over to Gaara and sniffed.

"You seem healthy."

The redhead nodded and walked over to the kitchen.

"I am. Naruto worries too much for people."

He nodded in greeting to Shukaku and started cooking alongside the other demon.

"But that's what makes him charming."

~0~

Naruto raised a brow as he hurried everyone to Gaara's floor.

Less than an hour.

He had definitely been pushing it when he said that.

Gaara's floor was different.

It was spacious and meant for the _whole _family while the others' was meant for living in luxury (at the redhead's request).

Everyone squeezed through the door.

"It seems you invited everyone."

The blond nodded.

"Is there going to be room for us?"

Naruto snorted.

"We're going to have to start eating outside one of these days but for now, you can sit on top of each other."

Yuhiko smirked with his arms around Konan and a sleepy Nagato.

~0~

Naruto sat down at the head of the table with Gaara on his left, Kurama to his right.

Shukaku sat to the right of Gaara and Yuhiko sat on Kurama's left while the rest of the family sat wherever they pleased.

Babies sat in high chairs or on their other parent's lap while children sat on their own chairs, trying to reach for food.

Akira and Masumi pouted when they noticed Ryuunosuke could reach the food and they couldn't.

Naruto smiled at everyone as he glanced at Gaara.

The redhead sat with a small smile overlooking the whole family.

Kurama looked at his heir with pride.

"You're family is growing nicely. Last I was here there were less and they are carrying."

Naruto nodded.

"The _season_ is over."

Kurama shrugged, "Just be happy I was satisfied. Ours doesn't end until your festival begins. For all you know, when you summoned us I could have been with someone."

The blond snorted.

"Who's the runt?"

Naruto motioned for Itachi to come over with the baby in his arms.

"This is your newest grandchild, Sadao."

A clawed finger ran over the baby's cheek as the elder demon smiled at him.

The baby stared at him with large red eyes before taking the finger and gumming it.

"Where are the other new ones?"

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Let them eat for now, I'll show you later."

~0~

Gaara listened patiently as Shukaku started babying the child in his lap.

Hitoshi smiled sleepily at the sand demon.

"Baa-chan is pretty today."

Golden eyes narrowed before lightly pinching the boy's cheek.

"I'm not old!"

Gaara had noticed it too.

The pretty part.

He knew when to keep his mouth shut about Shukaku's age.

It seemed Shukaku's glossy fur and sweet scent was much stronger in the demon's world and heavily accented in the human world.

Hitoshi groaned before shoving his face into Gaara's chest, his flicking ear lightly thumping his chest.

"Obaa-chan is mean."

The redhead ignored they way Shukaku glared at Hitoshi.

"So how are you?"

Shukaku casually ran a hand through his short sandy red hair as he peeked at Gaara from the corner of his eye.

"Much better since your last visit."

"Good. You do know you can come with me if you ever need a break. I'm sure that that brat there and the other two could easily be taken care of. You need to rest sometimes, just like your subordinates do. Your mate is here to care for you but he can't do anything unless you're willing."

Gaara shrugged.

"I rest when I need to. This," His eyes trailed over the table.

"This is my rest. Knowing is resting for me."

Shukaku shook his head and harshly pinched Gaara's tanuki ear.

The redhead growled at the tan demon.

"I mean real rest. I bath with company, going into the woods to swim in a river, ran around in warm sand."

"I will bite your arm off if you even _touch _my food!"

The table went silent with Deidara's outburst.

He blushed heavily as he noticed all eyes were on him before Naruto started laughing.

The laughter was contagious and everyone was either laughing along or quietly chuckling.

Deidara huffed with an embarrassed blush and a smile on his face.

The laughter doubled when Ayane suddenly thumped on the table with loud snores.

Naruto grinned, "We're all sleeping in the family room."

Gaara rose with Hitoshi in his arms and went to a large bare room.

He pulled out blankets and pillows and slightly thick mats and arranged them nicely on the carpet before placing Hitoshi on them and wrapping him up nicely.

The redhead made himself comfortable alongside him when the rest of his family came in.

~0~

Naruto waved goodbye to Yuhiko and his mates before closing the door.

The blond turned and made his way to the living room.

Kurama and Shukaku played with the brats, making them sleepy.

"Children have too much energy these days."

Kurama landed on the couch.

"You said you would help them spend energy so they would sleep. Come on you old geezers, we should get to sleep too. It's the festival tomorrow."

"I'm not old!"

The sand demon growled.

Kurama and Shukaku helped Naruto carry the small brats to the room.

Naruto smiled as he saw everyone curled up and piled against each other.

His smile grew as he made eye contact with Gaara who scooted over to reveal a perfect spot for them.

Naruto made his way over to them and laid down.

His tails fluffed over to the adults and children around him including Gaara and Hitoshi.

The blond wrapped an arm around his first mate and noticed how relaxed he was.

"This is nice, huh?"

Gaara nodded.

"Everyone is going to have fun tomorrow. Your siblings are going to be here as well. Along with everyone else."

There was a groan near Gaara's legs.

"Shut the hell up, we're trying to sleep. You can talk tomorrow when they aren't exhausted demons around."

Naruto smiled at Shukaku's complaints.

He snuggled up to Gaara with Hitoshi pressed between them and his tails twitched before fluffing over to the other's again.

~0~

Red eyes glowed in the dark as they opened.

Slowly lifting herself from the tangle of bodies, she tiptoed to the door.

"What are you doing?"

Noburo raised his head to stare at her.

"It doesn't matter to you."

Her sneer wasn't lost on the turquoise haired boy.

A heavy 'thump' told her he'd laid back down, letting her know he didn't care anymore.

She scowled as she opened the door and crept out to the hall.

Easily making her way to the living room, she opened a window and jumped outside.

Her body trembled at the shock of the awkward landing.

Recovering, she started heading to the familiar grassy path she always took.

Stupid Noburo.

She disliked her other siblings, she _hated _the other Mommas and she _**loathed **_Okaa-san.

_Her _Momma should be first mate.

Ryuunosuke, her and Sadao-chan should have Tou-san's special treatment.

It didn't matter what Akira and Masumi said, she _knew _they got treated better than her family.

It wasn't that they had a different Momma is was because Tou-chan loved them more than her and her siblings.

They had everything.

Okaa-san- no, Gaara-san, that's what the adults called him- always treated her differently from the others.

What was so great about him that he deserved anything?

Momma always treated Gaara-san like he was a saviour.

What could he have done that was so great?

Momma always told her that she should love all her family, because she was an Uzumaki.

Gaara-san was an Uzumaki too, that's why she should love him.

She had asked why she was an Uzumaki.

Momma had said because that was Tou-chan's name and that she should be proud.

When she had asked what his name was he'd said he was an Uchiha because that was is father's name.

But she didn't want to be an Uzumaki.

Not if it meant that she would be related to those idiot children.

She was younger than some but she was still a lot smarter.

Not if it meant that she would be different from her Momma.

Her Momma was her hero, right before her Tou-chan, the person that deserved everything from their clan.

Especially if it meant she was related to Gaara-san.

That was the worst of all.

The idea that Gaara-san was his Momma.

When she had seen her uncle Sasuke, she had felt proud of the Uchiha name after she had asked him about it.

When they had finished lunch and Tou-san had left and Momma had to especially feed Sadao-chan, he had told her that only strong people were allowed to have it.

She wanted that name even more after that.

To be part of Momma's family and her uncle's.

~0~

Yuzuki stared at the large cave.

She had been coming here sense she could leave home with someone other then Momma.

"Oi~! Yurlungur-san!"

The name always sounded so foreign in her mouth.

A man peeked out of the cave, his pearl white coat shining rainbow in the moonlight.

"Yuzuki-chan, you saw me yesterday, why have you come?"

The girl stared at him with determined eyes.

"You're really strong right?"

The man nodded.

"Could you do me a favour?"

She frowned when she heard an odd rasping sound from inside the cave.

"It depends...Though I do owe you from that one time."

Yuzuki cleared her throat.

"I want you to make someone go away!"

Black eyes stared at her curiously.

"Who?"

"Gaara-san! I want Tou-chan and Momma to be together forever! I don't like Gaara-san being in the way! Akira, Masumi and Hitoshi too! They get everything!"

The man sat down on the floor, the dirt turned to mud where he sat and he 'tsk'ed.

"Is he strong?"

Yuzuki shrugged.

"I dunno, but Momma says that he's going to be away with Otou-san,"

She paused, trying to get rid of the bitter tone.

"Momma says what they're going to do will make Gaara-san tired and that he might come back with a baby in his stomach that's why I won't see him for a while!"

The man blinked before giving a large smile, showing sharp fangs.

A forked tongue darted out too fast that Yuzuki almost missed it.

"All right. It'll be like old times. I'll take him far away so you can be happy."

The girl smiled at him.

"Arigato Yurlungur-san!"

The man ruffled her hair.

"Go back home then child."

~0~

The man smiled as he watched the girl run back home.

He knew it would pay off to be close to that girl.

Now he could get his revenge on Kurama's heir.

The clicks of his clawed feet echoed in the cave as he followed his tail into the cave.

Scales glistened rainbow as his long snake tail squirmed around in a waterhole at the centre of the cave.

He leaned down and gathered the water in a container.

Wrapping it around his waist tightly, he smirked.

He would pay that brat back where it hurt.

No one stole from him.

It was a disgrace to even _think_ such a thing.

He left to collect something to eat.

With a smirk he started laughing.

Soon, he'd be full for _years_ with all the chakra he was going to steal from both the brat and his mate and children, including that _girl_.

~0~*~0~*~0~*~0~

A/N: Yurlungur is an Australian god. A serpent who arched across the sky. He shaped the world and such and was feared. He never fully left his sacred waterhole, always keeping his tail in. Yurlungur is usually deep in the waterhole, in a myth he was disturbed by the Wawalag Sisters and he ate them and their children. Mythology is part of cultural anthropology and I have absorbed so much useless information so I decided to make him the villain in the next couple chapters. Instead of a god, he will be a demon with a vendetta. Sorry to any Australians if I got the myth wrong but...DEAL!


	12. Chapter 12

So it's another explanation chapter but it's also the beginning of the festival. The entire festival is dedicated to IchigoPudding because the majority of reviews come from this person. Thank you very much. One more thing: poll and review (is that two?). We all know I do this for fun and if it's not not put down, I will continue it but sometimes I need something happy to keep it going and for me to not just forget about it.

Chapter 12

The Festival part 1: ... Not Really ^.^'

Naruto groaned as his body was pulled on.

"Tou-san!"

"Otou-chan~!

"Papa."

The blond growled as he snuggled deeper into Gaara's neck.

"Go away."

The blond yelped when someone pulled his tails harshly.

"Get up brat."

"No~!"

Fluffy tails curled around him as he tried to continue to sleep.

Twin slaps on his head made his ear twitch.

"Tou-san wake up,"

"Todays' the festival."

"Okaa-san has to get dressed too,"

"And has to dress Hitoshi."

"Plus, he's been awake,"

"For a really long time."

"Everyone else is already up,"

"Except Yuzuki."

"Everyone else helped make breakfast,"

"We're all waiting for you."

The blond groaned before turning his head to glare at the brats around him and Kurama.

A golden yukuta covered his body as he grinned at him from his standing form.

"Tee-hee."

Naruto let go of his comfy pillow (Gaara) and glared at Kurama.

"Don't tee-hee me! They're your family too!"

The elder demon redhead rolled his eyes.

Noticing, Gaara had indeed been awake and was waiting for escape made the blond groan.

Didn't they know he enjoyed his sleep?

"Get up already. Everyone is waiting for Gaara-san and you so they can find out what time they leave and where to meet. Plus, you have to get dressed and allow the demon crossover."

Grumbling about how it was stupid to have a sun, he stumbled his way to the bathroom.

The blond shivered as he pulled off his clothes to shower.

Everyone was going to be on edge with his scent starting to roll of him.

He would have to scrub extra hard to resist the temptation of demons trying to get at him because of his scent.

"What a pain."

~0~

Gaara narrowed his eyes as he forced the twin's to sit still.

He tried to quickly dress them.

Annoyed that they wouldn't stop moving, he growled.

The twins sat on either side of Hitoshi on Gaara's bed.

They didn't feel like being disciplined today, they'd probably even be banned from the festival!

Gaara managed to put the identical blue garb on them before giving them they okay.

"Don't get dirty."

"Okay!"

Their twin calls were ignored as Gaara started dressing Hitoshi.

"Brat, go get dressed. I'll take care of him."

Golden eyes looked over Shukaku who was dressed in similar clothes as Kurama.

"He's a handful though-"

Shukaku snorted as he stared at the sleeping boy.

"Sure."

The redhead ignored the demon's tone and went into his personal bathroom to shower.

Shukaku smirked as he grabbed the pastel coloured western clothes and unfolded it.

The demon turned to face Hitoshi and blinked.

Bright, alert, golden eyes glared at Shukaku.

"Where's Okaa-san?"

"Bathing. I'm going to dress you."

Before he knew what happened, the boy was standing at the bathroom door, trying to reach the knob.

"Oi you little brat! Come here."

Hitoshi blinked as he stopped trying to reach to stare at his grandparent.

"Go away! Okaa-san!"

He slapped his hand on the door.

Shukaku frowned.

The little shit had been sleepily insulting him last night, had slept longer than everyone else and had seemed to be sleeping right before Gaara left to shower...

Did he get random bursts of energy?

"Stop it you brat!"

"No! Okaa-san is supposed to bathe with me!"

Shukaku growled.

Sand gathered out of nowhere and started to gather around Hitoshi.

"Stop it!"

Hitoshi continued banging but stopped when he noticed the sand.

His eyes narrowed.

No one got in the way of him and his Okaa-san!

~0~

Naruto walked into his shared room with Gaara and blinked.

Shukaku laid tied up on the floor with a tag on his forehead while Hitoshi slammed on the bathroom door.

"Hitoshi?"

"Okaa-san won't let me in."

The blond picked him up, opened the door and pulled off his clothes.

Gaara scrubbed his shoulder, making the bath water slosh.

"Okaa-san!"

Hitoshi pulled himself out of his father's arms and plopped into the water dangerously.

Gaara blinked as water splashed.

Naruto continued to towel off his hair.

"Why'd you leave Hitoshi alone with Shukaku?"

The pale boy rested against Gaara's chest as the bathwater lapped at his lower stomach and closed his eyes with a happy smile.

"He didn't believe Hitoshi was a handful."

Naruto snorted and squatted beside him.

He cupped a handful of warm water and trickled it over Hitoshi's light red hair.

"Our little Hitoshi-kun isn't a handful... He's just too smart for his own good."

Gaara snorted.

Naruto kissed Gaara's hand that rested on the edge of the bath before getting up.

"I have to go get dressed."

~0~

Yugito dressed Hoahiko in a pretty kimono.

Her older sister rolled on the bed, enjoying the feel of the soft cloth.

She paused and stared up at her mother, her purple tail swinging side to side.

"Momma, I want to catch a fish in the paper-thingy!"

"Ask you Tou-san. He'll catch as many as you want. Do you think Hoahiko looks cute?"

The blonde girl looked at her little sister.

"Yeah! You too Momma. Do you think Sora will think I look pretty?"

Yugito smiled.

The door slammed open.

"What's this I hear of my little girl trying to impress some scum?"

The woman looked at her mate.

"Noa-chan likes a boy that lives near the river."

Naruto looked at his elder daughter.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Noa laughed at her father's watering eyes and sat on the bed to allow her mother to do her hair.

"You said that if a boy ever said a boy liked me, you'd leave him on a mountain."

Naruto frowned.

"That's no reason. You just look to pretty to let any other guy see you that isn't family."

Noa smiled happily.

"Hoahiko-chan looked pretty too but you don't tell her that you'll make boy disappear!"

Naruto looked at the small girl crawl around the floor, he purple cat ears twitching.

"She's not old enough to keep secrets from her Tou-chan yet."

"Yet..."

Yugito laughed at her mate's expression.

~0~

Yagura pulled on the small shirt on the small boy.

He glanced around before cuddling Akihiro.

The soft blond hair tickled his face but he didn't care.

_Mine's the cutest!_

Yagura jumped when Naruto chuckled.

"You're such a softy. Akihiro-kun looks adorable. Just like me."

Yagura snorted.

"He only looks cute because he had my eyes."

Naruto snorted.

"He's adorable because he looks just like me. But I have to admit, those green eyes are attractive."

He wrapped his arms around both man and child.

"Very attractive on you though,"

Yagura pushed the man away with one arm when he felt lips against his neck.

He blushed brightly.

"Not when I'm holding Akihiro!"

The one year old blinked innocently before noticing something shiny glinting on the floor.

"Momma!"

The ex-kage blinked and looked where the boy was pointing.

Naruto smiled as he picked the metal mirror.

"Here you go Akihiro-chan."

~0~

Red eyes blinked when he saw two already dressed men, leisurely sitting in the kitchen, enjoying tea.

Naruto stared at the formally dressed men with two babies in high chairs.

"What are you doing."

The redheaded man took a sip of his tea.

"We're waiting."

Naruto laughed.

"You've never been one for patience Roushi."

The man looked away, dismissing him but not before saying, "Han-san and I were talking."

Naruto held up his hands.

"All right, I know when to leave."

The blond smiled at the two boys who were trying to imitate the adults and made angry faces at him.

~0~

Utakata watched as his son looked between the three outfits.

The man leaned against the door frame as the pale boy tossed one of the outfits off the bed.

Naruto peeked over Utakata's shoulder.

"Has he chosen yet?"

The whisper was met with silence.

"...Almost."

Squeezing through, he watched intensely as the young boy went through the ultimate posses of choosing an outfit.

The hair was done, his nails had been painted with the same clear polish Utakata used, his new shoes were on the dresser and now he was almost on the final step.

Both held their breath as the dark haired boy reached out an arm to grab one of the outfits.

Was he going to toss or wear?

"I choose the other one!"

He tossed the garb to the floor and picked up the other one.

Naruto sighed as he started picking up the clothes and Utakata helped the boy put on the complicated outfit he had chosen.

Red eyes glanced at the boy before sighing.

_It's gonna be so wired if he's a dom..._

~0~

Naruto sighed as he heard shouting.

"You're such an asshole!"

He slammed open the door.

"Ayane, how many times do I have to tell you not to cuss."

The small girl turned away, making the silver dress sparkle and shine.

"Noburo started it. He made fun of my rhymes! He's an asshole!"

"Ayane!"

Naruto looked to see Bee glaring at the small girl.

"He made fun of my Momma's rhymes and mine too!"

"You shouldn't copy Arata's words though. He's different from you and Hidan is kind of a pushover. But your Momma isn't and you're going to get punished it he hears you. And you!"

He turned.

"Noburo, don't make fun of your sister!"

The green haired boy snorted.

"You're Tou-san's right Noburo. Now go back into your room to get dressed."

The boy huffed and stomped away.

Why were all the girls in his family so rude!

"Ayane, don't be rude. You asked to come here to borrow Fuu-chan's gloss."

The girl frowned.

She knew her Momma deeply disapproved when he didn't rap.

"Gomen."

Naruto blinked.

"How close are you to being ready?"

The green haired woman sighed.

"Not very. We'll be on time though. I'm just going to help Ayane here and Bee is going to make sure Noburo doesn't run off."

The blond nodded.

"All right."

~0~

Yuzuki watched as Itachi dressed Sadao-chan.

He was cute but no fun.

When she had offered to do his make-up, her Momma had smiled and said that Sadao was to young to wear make-up and she could do whatever she liked once Sadao was old enough to agree to it.

Ryuunosuke came into the room and was trying to wrap his clothes properly.

Itachi made sure Sadao wouldn't fall off and knelt down to help Ryuunosuke with a smile.

"You look very nice this time. You wouldn't be trying to impress someone are you?"

The man chuckled awkwardly when Ryuunosuke unexpectedly blushed.

He had just been teasing.

Yuzuki perked at the blush on his cheeks.

"What's this I hear about Ryuu-chan having a crush?"

The dark haired people stared at Naruto while Sadao stared blankly at the window.

Ryuunosuke blushed deeper at having his Tou-chan catch the bit of information.

Naruto towered over Ryuu.

"Who's the lucky person to catch my precious son's attention?"

Before he could pry an answer from the boy, Ryuunosuke ran off into his own room.

Yuzuki stared at Naruto with a frown.

She was mad at him.

What she witnessed in Gaara-san's bath when she had come back was an insult.

But it would be okay soon.

She hugged her Momma and left the room.

Naruto raised a brow at Itachi who shrugged in confusion.

All their children were acting strange recently.

~0~

Kisame and Hidan smirked proudly when they dressed their children easily after Gaara had given a quick visit because the twins had wanted to help Arata get ready because he was so, and they would both happily quote: "So adorable dressed as a girl."

They had managed to get the two dressed quickly before Gaara had left.

Naruto came in with a surprised look on his face.

"I never would have thought that these two would have been dressed the quickest."

Hidan smirked.

"That's cuz I'm fu-"

He paused at Naruto's glare.

"_Freaking_ awesome."

Arata snorted.

"Tou-chan, how come when we aren't dressed we get scolded but when they aren't dressed, they don't?"

Naruto paused and tilted his head.

"All right. You two make sure they get dressed and if you tell me they did something wrong, I'll punish them."

Arata seemed to perk at the idea and Kamiko perked at him getting a sadistic grin on his face.

"Do I get to help?"

The blond thought about it.

"Maybe. Just make sure they get dressed on time. Maybe you should get a camera and tape them getting ready."

Hidan squawked.

"No you pervert!"

Naruto laughed as Arata ran off to find a camera with Kamiko in tow.

~0~

Naruto peeked into the room silently.

Sasori was watched the television in the living room with a sleeping Deidara on his lap.

Both were dressed in rich silk clothes and were perfectly groomed.

Deidara's blond tail was a brilliant gold and his face was at peace.

Sasori turned to acknowledge him with a nod and motioned for him to walk over quietly.

Naruto smiled softly.

He walked over and knelt in front of Deidara who had his hair loose and falling over in a silk curtain.

Pushing back some of the-now absurdly- soft locks, he smiled.

Looking up at Sasori he let his hand fall to the redhead's lap that Deidara rested on.

"I trust you to take care of him right now because I know the only one he'd leave you for is me and I'm not going to be around for a bit."

Sasori nodded in understanding.

He was sure he would have trusted Gaara with the task if it wasn't for that certain _issue._

Naruto kissed the blond before raising a bit to kiss the redhead.

"You two are the only ones fully dressed."

Sasori gave a small smile.

He knew how difficult things were for the other families.

Imagine the puberty years!

Naruto raised a brow at his slight chuckle.

He waved it off before he resumed his petting.

~0~

Naruto decided that he would check on other things while he was at it.

He was already dressed in his golden robes that would match the demons who came from their own world.

Deciding on the order on what he would check on first, he decided he didn't need his shoes.

~0~

Yuhiko grunted as he carried Nagato in his arms who was forcibly trying to be dead weight.

Konan followed with the redhead's clothes.

Placing him gently on the bed, the redhead pouted.

"Come on Nagato. I want you to go to this check-up _before_ the festival."

"No."

The orange haired man took a deep breath before pulling away the towel and taking the clothes.

"Hey!"

Yuhiko growled at Naruto who immediately turned around.

"Sorry, I didn't know!"

Konan ran a hand through his orange locks to fix the bristled hair.

Naruto leaned outside the wall.

"Aren't you supposed to be coming _back_ from the check-up by now?"

Nagato pouted and wrapped himself up in the blanket.

"Yes we are but _someone_ decided today would be a good day to feel fat even though he _knows _that it's just the baby."

Konan rolled her eyes and pushed Yuhiko out and gently closed the door.

Naruto looked at the irritated man.

He was already dressed his his purple robes to show his rank as second in command.

"You should get going soon. I'm going to open the gate after I go greet the out of village peoples."

Yuhiko sighed.

"He's so..."

He waved his hand, trying to find the right words.

"Blah?"

The orange haired man nodded.

"It'll be fine. I can ask Gaara to come over. He was the same."

Large glittering eyes looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yup."

Naruto was pulled into a hug.

"You owe me a training session."

The man nodded.

~0~

Red eyes looked up at the building housing the Leaf nin.

He walked forward and knocked.

"I got it!"

Naruto blinked as he door was pulled open by Ino.

The girl blinked at him.

"Naruto?"

None of the Konoha ninja, minus Iruka, had seen a lot of him like they'd hoped after they found out about his position.

Only Sasuke went to the Otokage tower and even then, he came back with nothing he thought worthy to talk about.

"Sup? I came to check on everyone today... Can I come in?"

Ino moved aside before yelling, "Hey everyone, Naruto's here! I gotta finish getting me an' Chouji dressed. Ciao."

She blew him a kiss with a wink and jumped up the stairs.

~0~

Sai came down the stairs and paused to greet the man at the door.

He was a grade A specimen, that was for sure.

His eyes scanned over the blond as he smiled pleasantly.

"Naruto-san, nice to see you again."

The blond nodded.

"I see you've spoken to your superior."

Sai blinked in surprise.

How'd he known?

"I see the tension. I know your orders. I have my ways."

Sai shrugged and continued on heading to the kitchen.

~0~

Sakura was applying gloss to her lips when she heard Ino's call.

Finishing up, she hurried down the stairs.

"Naruto!"

"Hey Sakura-chan."

She hugged him.

"It's been a while. You'd think we'd see each other more."

Naruto shrugged.

"I'm an important man with a family. It's hard to have outings."

The girl pouted and unwrapped the towel from her hair.

"To bad. Most of the guys are out. They didn't have proper wear for the festival. I'm so excited! You look great by the way."

"Who's out? Not Iruka I hope."

"Nah."

She started towelling her hair.

"Kakashi, Shikamaru, Asuma, Konohamaru, Kiba, Lee, Neji and Sasuke. Hinata and Kurenai went along to make sure they didn't get stupid clothes."

"I'm surprised the rest of you are prepared though."

"Only because of Ino and her demands of shopping."

Sakura nodded.

"Naruto!"

"Iruka-sensei, how's it going?"

The man sighed.

"Stressful. Do you have a moment? My students keep asking questions I don't have the answers to."

"Sure."

~0~

Naruto settled down on the couch with a cup of tea in his hand.

Iruka had spent the past ten minutes looking for a paper with the questions written on them.

Sakura had finished her hair as sat, dressed to perfection, in a chair.

Ino sat on a smartly dressed Chouji's lap.

Sai leaned on the door frame separating the kitchen and living room to observe Naruto.

Tenten had pleasantly greeted him and Gai had clomped down the stairs in a blindingly green suit and yelled his greeting.

Naruto had afterwards greeted Shino after managing to dodge Gai's hug attack.

"All right Iruka-sensei, shoot."

"Okay, first of all, I'd like to know the way society works here. Let's start with the the highest status down."

The blond nodded.

He opened his mouth to speak but the door was thrown open.

"I _swear_ I am never shopping for with uppity guys again! You're worse than girls!"

Snorts could be heard behind him.

"Don't be rude!"

Naruto frowned as the people came pouring in.

Iruka scolded the loud peoples before turning his attention back to Naruto.

"Sorry, now back to what you were saying."

Naruto knit his brows together before nodding.

"Okay. The highest status is a full blown demon. They have their own thing but here they are in the highest regard here. That's what this festival is about, to honour them. Then below that is me. My position allows me the honour of being recognized as powerful. I wear this outfit, just like the demons. To wear the same colour is a direct challenge to me."

Iruka nodded and Naruto noticed that the people who had entered had made themselves comfortable.

"To understand the next part, you have to think of us as a pack okay? I'll explain how my family works and the rest but you might get confused."

"All right."

"There is my family, like the two leaders of a pack then the rest of the pack, which is the rest of the village. I'm the alpha. My first mate, Gaara, is held in the second highest regards after me. The rest of my mates are technically subordinates. After my family, come my most trusted which is Yuhiko and his family. My pack is bigger than his because I'm more powerful. The more powerful you are, the more appealing. After Yuhiko come everyone else. The order of respect is the number of tails, the number of mates, power status like chuunin and such, the alpha, the beta, non-mature, animals and at the bottom of our society is humans. No offence."

"Does power matter here?"

Naruto nodded.

"There are alphas and betas. The betas try their best at making themselves appealing. Grooming their fur, showing they are healthy and that they can be perfect mates. The alphas show off their power and intelligence. They groom themselves as well, appearance is important."

"Appearance?"

The blond nodded and pulled his tails forward.

"The shine of your fur, the definition of muscle and the respect you get. The way you act is also important depending on status."

Everyone listened intently, now interested in this peculiar society.

"How so?"

Naruto squinted and tilted his head while crossing his arms.

"Hmm..."

He had an ah-ha moment.

"Okay, so like if a beta who didn't have any real importance had their children running around and misbehaving in public, people wouldn't care. It's just another instance where that nameless person doesn't have proper control over things. Now if say... Gaara, who is of high importance and high social status had the brats running around it would be somewhat of a scandal that someone who caught the attention of the leader of the pack. Our society is loosely based of the demon world society. It's much more strict and judgemental there but a lot less complicated than your human society."

Iruka nodded as he scribbled on the paper.

"All right. Now, about this scent thing. I was asked on the first day and Ryuunosuke tried to explain it but I'd like to go into better detail."

Naruto smiled at the thought of Ryuunosuke trying not to sound too smart.

"Ah, the adult smell thing?"

Iruka nodded.

Naruto frowned.

"You'll have to save you questions for later. I only have time to answer this. When a child is born, they have the scent of their parents. As they begin to mature, they start to develop their own scent. When they mature, technically they become an adult. This is because they go through their first heat. This is when they go and have sex with another demon. When this is happening, dominate demons develop a sweet scent to attract a submissive demon because their sense of smell is stronger. A submissive doesn't start making their own scent until after the first time they've had sex. A mature demon had then developed their own scent. During the spring, this scent grows especially potent for a couple weeks. Until they have officially mated, the submissive's scent with over power the dominates. That is why Kiba-kun had been locked up in the house masturbating."

Kiba blushed in mortification.

"His keen sense of smell had been picking up on these happenings. The human senses are very dull, so you have no need to have any awareness of your scents. Humans don't develop the same but you still have _some _sort of scent. Sakura-chan smells like Sasuke and antiseptic along with what I'm sure are her parents, Kurenai has the scent of being heavy with young and her mate with an undertone of her own scent and what I am assuming is a villain candle, even you Iruka-sensei."

He winked at the man.

"Even though you all have scents, it isn't the scent of a sexually mature demon. That's why you don't have an "adult" scent. The scent originates from the blood of the genitalia. Well,"

Naruto slapped his hands on his thighs as he forced himself up.

"I have to go. I'll see you guys at the festival. Ja."

~0~

Iruka watched Naruto leave in mortification.

Naruto _knew_?

Kakashi caught his eye and winked.

Iruka's cheeks blossomed with an angry blush.

He shoved the notes he'd scribbled down and looked at the question sheet.

_I wonder what a mating mark is and why the other teachers laughed when I caught that boy biting that other boy..._

~0~

Naruto smiled pleasantly to the people as he walked by.

A little boy ran up to him and held something out to him.

"What's your name?"

"Shi."

"Well thank you for the gift Shi-kun."

The boy blushed and ran back to his father.

Naruto nodded to his fellow demon and continued walking.

Demons around him were finishing up the last bits of preparation for the evening which was less then twenty minutes away.

The thick grass sprang back up as he continued forward.

Large walls came up and Naruto could easily spot two people arguing with his guards.

"Let us through! If we want to bring our damn weapons we will!"

"Gomen, but humans have to give up their weapons for festivals for safety unless your here under special circumstances."

Naruto stopped in front of them.

"What's wrong?"

"Otokage-sama! These humans won't give up their weapons even though they say they are here for the festival-"

"It's all right. They are my mate's siblings. I'll take responsibility."

The guard deflated.

Naruto smiled at the two in front of him.

"It's good to see you. I'm sure Gaara will be pleased."

"Naruto! You better be taking care of my brother!"

Golden tails twitched in annoyance.

"You know how I treat my mates Temari-nee-chan."

Kankuro slapped his sister on the back good naturedly.

"Get over it Temari. Gaara isn't coming back to Suna under any circumstance. Where is Gaara now?"

"At the tower, trying to deal with Akira and Masumi. I hear you two are in relationships yourselves. Some Leaf ninja are here which includes a lazy bastard and a girl with an unusual amount of pointy things."

The two Sand ninja perked.

"Gaara will show you around. I have to be doing something, so I'll see you around."

~0~

Naruto stared up at the cave.

There was so much natural energy here, he took a deep breath and smiled.

He curled his toes and was tempted to walk through the river into the cave, but he was sure he'd be scolded by both his mates and the demons.

The centre of the cave was illuminated by the sun high above the cave and shone on the summoning seals in the pattern of a spiral.

Red eyes scanned over the symbols, making sure the weather had done no harm.

Satisfied, he started on a long series of hand symbols.

Slamming his hand in the centre.

A large poof filled the room.

The blond grunted as he was tackled.

"Naruto!"

Red eyes looked at the demons surrounding him.

They were all naked and in their humanoid forms.

Naruto smiled at them all and produced a scroll.

"I got your clothes, then we can heard to the festival."

The demons made multiple noises of happiness and rubbed against Naruto.

A silver haired humanoid grinned foxily at him.

Silver fox ears and a large fluffy tail shined as he invaded Naruto's personal space.

He placed his hands on the tan flesh of Naruto's exposed chest and pressed his naked body close to him.

"You smell _delicious._ Are you sure you wouldn't like to take me as a mate? I haven't been this attracted to a demon since Kurama-sama and you've obviously proven yourself more powerful."

Naruto growled deep on his throat.

"I mean no disrespect, but you know how I am."

A demon beside him snorted.

"You and I both know how he has a thing for red and yellow foxes Naruto. Just because he has a high standing because of that silver fur doesn't mean you should let him push you around. This is your world."

Naruto raised a brow.

"Shouldn't you be with your mate anyway?"

The silver furred demon snorted.

"He's mad at me for being perverted. Besides, I wouldn't mind being one of your submissive mate. You have a wonderful scent, I wouldn't mind finding the _source_."

The young demon clicked his tongue.

_I guess I need another shower or risk getting mounted by unrestrained subs._

"If everyone who bothered getting dressed is ready, we shall started heading to my village."

~0~

Gaara stood by the gates along with his siblings and another ninja.

Masumi and Akira ran around their aunt and uncle while Hitoshi rested on Gaara's chest.

The redhead nodded to the ninja and he ran off.

No sooner that Naruto got there were fireworks set off.

The loud booms echoed against the evening sky and the streets of the village began to fill with families.

Naruto pushed away the silver haired demon that clung to him and smiled at Gaara.

"Everyone is at the tower."

The blond took Hitoshi from Gaara's arm who wrinkled his nose and they started heading to the Otokage tower.

~0~

The Leaf ninja followed the crowed to the Otokage tower.

In the balcony stood Naruto with an unfamiliar redhead.

"Citizens of Oto, today we celebrate the demons who gave us our chances at these lives. I myself am personally thanking the demon that gave me both my family and the ability to gather us together."

The blond paused and bowed the the redhead.

Leaf ninja furrowed their brows.

"Today we celebrate these demons and our families to the best of our abilities. To all the demons here tonight, I hope you enjoy yourselves."

The crowd cheered and clapped.

"It's nice to see you guys here."

The Leaf ninja turned and was greeted by two Sand nin.

"Kankuro!"

Tenten jumped into the man's arms while Temari greeted Shikamaru.

"What are you doing here?"

Temari answered Tenten's question.

"Our little brother is basically the princess of this village and this is the only festival humans are allowed to because with the presence of demons, everyone's power grows."

"You knew about this village?! About Naruto?!"

Temari and Kankuro blinked at Sakura's angry questions.

"Temari and I are the Kazekage's guards. Gaara was supposed to be the Kazekage but then there were issues. There was a meeting for all the kages and daimyos. The kages didn't need to be there and your Hokage was not. It was a meeting to officially recognize the Sound village and Naruto was there. You would have known sooner if you Hokage cared more about the ninja world instead of just her village."

Sakura blinked.

Was her village really that isolated in the news of other villages.

"Now, if you'd excuse me, I'll be taking Shikamaru away from you."

Temari pulled him away.

Ino pulled Chouji after them, already chatting with Temari about how lazy Shikamaru is.

Before the Leaf had noticed, Tenten had already dragged Kankuro away to look at the stands.

Asuma took a cigarette and lit it.

He was gradually getting better at smoking less and less, he was sure he'd be able to stop completely by the time their child was born.

Kurenai glared at him but allowed the man to pull her away from the group.

Kakashi gave Iruka a stare before letting his eyes dart to the restaurant a couple meters away.

Lee grabbed Neji and pulled him away towards a stand and demanded they try for first prize

Hinata walked away, in between Kiba and Shino.

Sakura walked away with Sasuke, Sai following behind them.

Iruka finally gave while Konohamaru ran off by himself.

Gai stuck a pose as he started watching Lee best Neji at throwing the rings.

It didn't matter to him that Neji had refused to even pick one up.

~0~

Naruto smiled as he swung his arm around Gaara's neck.

"Let's get some food!"

Murmurs of agreement followed.


	13. Chapter 13

Happy late Valentine's! It's my favourite holiday and I blanked on anything to write. This has been in my files for a while but because I apparently live in a place where no internet can be bought, I have to mooch. It'll be okay though. Just live long and prosperous. We will live through this together, maybe not. The festival is almost over! Next chapter is almost done but won't be posted until a later date.

Chapter 13

Festival part 2: Run-Ins

Shikamaru leaned against one of the shops as Temari and Ino chatted in the line to buy something to eat.

Chouji's stomach rumbled as he noticed how slow the line was.

"Ino~!"

The blonde glared at him.

"It'll just be a little more! Back to what I was saying, when do you think he'll do it?"

Chouji groaned.

"It would have been easier if we'd just gone to a restaurant instead of these stands."

The large man nodded in agreement.

"Ah, Otokage-sama! Please, come and take some."

"Oh sorry, I couldn't. Everyone's been waiting in line."

Murmurs from the line told them that they were urging the man to take the gifts.

Shikamaru and Chouji perked at the familiar voice.

"Naruto?"

The blond looked at the two.

"Hey Shikamaru! Chouji! You know Temari is here right?"

The brunet looked at the Kage with his arms around two other bodies.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. She's in line with Ino. They decided they wanted food from here."

Naruto smiled.

"There are delicious foods everywhere, why here?"

"We could ask you the same."

The blond tightened his grip on another blond.

"Deidara was craving and Sasori here," He tossed his head towards the redhead.

"Agreed with him so I had no choice."

The demon blinked his red eyes.

"Deidara, Sasori, that's Shikamaru and Chouji. Old friends from the Leaf. These two are my mates."

Shikamaru blinked.

"You're that guy that barged in with that pregnancy test."

Blue eyes narrowed as he angrily munched on some takoyaki.

Naruto nuzzled the other's cheek and smiled at the Leaf nin.

"Yup."

Red eyes glanced at the blond in his arm and noticed he was trying to pull him away.

"Enjoy the festival!"

Shikamaru and Chouji watched as they left.

Temari came back with some takoyaki in a take out case while Ino came over with drinks.

~0~

Hinata looked around as she noticed she was lost.

Kiba had gone off to find a delicious scent and Shino had just been lost in the crowd.

She looked around the unfamiliar place.

"Hinata?"

The girl jumped when someone called her name.

"Tenten, Kankuro-san?"

The brunette with an arm around her shoulders looked at the dark haired girl.

"Are you alone?"

Hinata nodded.

"Ano, I think I'm lost. I was with Kiba-kun and Shino-kun but I got separated."

"Well, you can stay with us until you come across them again."

"Thank you Kankuro-san."

She turned and immediately bumped into someone.

Her large eyes looked at the man in front of her.

The fan the man used was snapped shut.

"Gomen."

He stared at her a bit before holding out his hand for her.

"Utakata, Kiyoshi got dirty."

Hinata watched as the man sighed deeply before walking over to a man delicately holding a child.

"Naruto-kun?"

Kankuro snorted when the boy in his arms started yelling at the blond.

"Hey Hinata-chan, Tenten."

The girls smiled at the boy who stopped his scolding to stare.

"This is Kiyoshi, my son."

Hinata smiled at the boy and he blushed in shame while he hid a dirty fold of his clothes behind him.

"Hello."

"Konbowa."

Tenten smiled at him.

"Momma!"

The boy's face was stained with a blush as Utakata took the boy from his hands.

Naruto smiled at Hinata and the couple.

"So why are you with the happy couple? I thought for sure they'd want some alone time."

Hinata blushed.

"I got separated from Kiba-kun and Shino-kun. Kiba-kun went off in search of something that smelled good."

Naruto snorted.

"Probably to the shop where cats and dogs go."

Kankuro snorted.

"Kankuro will show you where it's at."

"Bye Naruto-kun."

"Ja."

~0~

Hinata followed a few feet behind Kankuro and Tenten.

"Noa, stop trying to get in front of the line. We wait like everyone else."

Tenten and Hinata blinked as they spotted Naruto with a girl trying to escape his arms.

"Tou-san! They won't have any left if we don't hurry!"

"Oi Naruto!"

The blond turned to greet Kankuro.

"Have you seen Kiba around?"

Red eyes glared at the girl in his grasp before responding, "Yeah. I passed by him but I haven't seen him in a bit. He was back there."

"We just saw you back there! How'd you beat us here? Where's Kiyoshi?"

Tenten was confused.

Naruto laughed just as a blonde woman appeared beside him with a small girl in her arms.

"Naruto uses shadow clones to take us out individually so we don't feel left out or fight for attention. It's a good system. I'm Yugito by the way."

Hinata smiled pleasantly.

"This is Hinata-chan and that's Tenten. These two are Noa and Hoahiko."

The small girls smiled.

Kankuro dropped his arm from Tenten's shoulder.

"Where'd you see Kiba?"

Naruto blinked and pointed behind him.

"A couple meters back there."

"Tou-san! I want to buy some before they run out."

"I'll show you in a bit Hinata-chan. Just stay with us for now."

~0~

Konohamaru walked around with excited eyes.

The brunet 'omph'ed as a small body ran into his.

"Ow!"

Large eyes looked at him.

"Gomen."

The Leaf ninja looked at the small boy.

"It's okay..." _I guess._

"Noburo!"

Konohamaru watched as Naruto pushed his way through the crowd.

"Damn!"

The boy his behind the taller boy and shrunk behind him.

His brown eyes watched as the blond grabbed the green haired boy.

"Don't run off like that! Your Momma was worried! I know you want to go out with friends but your Momma wants to spent time with you."

The boy pouted.

"Hmm? Hey Konohamaru!"

"Hey."

"Naruto! Did you find him?"

"Yeah!"

"It's not fair! I want to go with my friends! I'd rather be with him than stay with my parents! No one else my age does!"

Naruto snorted.

Why do children lie about who they were with?

"So, your Momma wants to spend time with you and so do I!"

The boy managed to escape Naruto's arms and ran to Konohamaru.

Naruto sighed.

Konohamaru frowned as he was included more into this argument.

This was awkward.

"Leave him alone Noburo."

"No! I wanna stay with him!"

"Noburo!"

The growl made both kids shiver.

"N-no!"

Naruto frowned.

"Why are you all alone Konohamaru?"

"Ano, I wanted to do things that everyone thought was boring."

"Sou ka... Would you mind walking around with me and Noburo? We'll do what you want! He's just being such a brat and I really should take him back to Fuu..."

"Fuu?"

"My momma!"

The Leaf genin shrugged.

What the hell, at least he'd get a chance to hang out with Naruto.

~0~

"Watch where you're going asshole!"

"Why don't you?!"

"You asshole! Don't crash into my Momma you fucker!"

"Warf!"

"Shut up you brat before I let Akamaru eat you!"

"Don't talk to my fucking kid like that! You wanna fight you little shit?!"

"Bring it!"

They stomped towards each other, ready to fight when Naruto moved between them.

"No that we've officially scarred everyone's children, calm down."

"Let them fight!"

Red eyes glared at the silver haired child who shrank.

Kiba's growl match Hidan's.

Arata glared at the brunet and his dog.

"He started it!"

Kiba's defending remark was ignored.

"I don't care. Apologize."

The demand was directed not just at Kiba.

"..."

People who passed by slowed their walking or flat out stopped to watch.

"Sorry...asshole."

Kiba snorted but regretted it as he was pinned by Naruto's menacing glare.

"If my mate had the balls to apologize, I'm sure you do too."

"Sorry..."

He kept his curses in his head.

Naruto looked at Arata who had also helped start the fight.

The child looked away before muttering something under his breath.

"Louder Arata. This is your fault too."

With a mighty sigh, "Sorry I hit your dog."

The dog barked lightly at him before sneaking under the boy and tossing his onto his back.

Purple eyes blinked as he rode on the dog towards his father.

"Tou-san, I want this dog! It's fucking awesome."

Naruto sighed as he heard Kiba squawk.

"No way!"

Arata laughed his evil laugh as he muttered something.

Kiba watched with wide eyes as they went into the crowd.

"Little shit."

Kiba blinked when he realized Hidan had said it.

"When I get a hold of him, I will make sure he meets Jashin-sama face to face to get his damn blessing!"

Naruto sighed.

"Don't kill Arata."

~0~

Shino frowned as he looked around for Kiba and Hinata.

How had he gotten separated so soon.

The man blinked when he saw another man walking around as though he were lost...or looking for something.

The man was extremely tall and covered completely except for his eyes.

Shino blinked as someone clung to him.

"Momma?"

The Leaf ninja raised a brow at the boy (?) wrapped up in heavy clothes.

Shino lifted the boy and walked over to the towering man and held up the child.

The man nodded his thanks and took the boy.

"Masanori."

The boy was pointing to himself.

Shino blinked when they boy grabbed his sleeve and Han sighed.

Naruto came up to them with a grin.

"Sup Shino. Looks like Masanori-chan wants you to be his friend."

~0~

Neji sighed as he walked away from Gai and Lee.

Gai had been praising Lee in the ring toss until Neji had decided to try...it was immediately followed by tears and 'try again later's.

Walking over to a stand, he ordered a chocolate banana.

He frowned when he noticed the woman that was supposed to be giving him his food was attending someone else.

"Neji?"

The long haired brunet blinked as he looked over at Naruto.

"Naruto."

"You look nice. Why're you all alone? I would've thought you'd be with the others...or at least catching the attention of some lady demon."

Neji snorted.

"I was with Lee and Gai but know I'm waiting for my food."

He narrowed his eyes as he noticed the lady was know serving the other guy.

The lady bowed a few centimetres before turning around and grabbing a banana.

"Sir?"

Neji noticed the man she had served before him was walking towards him and Naruto.

"Thanks."

She furrowed her brows at the harsh tone.

"Who's this guy?"

Naruto blinked.

"This is Neji, one of the Leaf. Neji, this is Yagura. One of my mates."

Neji stared at the short, dirty blond who looked up at him with pink eyes.

Naruto dropped his arm around his shoulders and almost dropped the green flower in his hair.

"Isn't he too young Naruto?"

The blond's red eyes widened as he mouth, 'Oh shit.'

Pink eyes narrowed.

"I'll have you know I am much older than this idiot and I used to be a kage too! You damn brat you should watch what you say before I shove my-"

Neji was saved from the short man's wrath by Naruto who had placated the man with a kiss.

"He didn't mean anything by it. He's just saying you don't look old. Right Neji?"

The Hyuga blinked before nodding slowly, not believing Naruto had just kissed a male so easily.

Yagura 'hmp'ed before fixing his hair and placing the flower in his hair again.

The dirty blond frowned as he stared at the floor.

"Damn."

Naruto smiled uneasily as the man glared at Neji before going back in line.

"If you don't want to be alone, you can hang with us. It'll be fun. Oh, and that brat that's trying to steal that shiny sash around you waist is Akihiro."

~0~

Asuma and Kurenai sat at a table surrounded by other lovey-dovey couples.

The lighting was soft and comfortable.

Delicate music was playing and Asuma had kept his smoking to a minimum.

"It's so nice here."

The place was extremely foreign looking.

Kurenai nodded.

"We should try to go everywhere in this village. It has a little of everything."

Everyone jumped when they heard something slam into the thick glass window.

Asuma and Kurenai watched as Naruto stood from in front of the window, mouthing apologies.

They both watched as a redhead came up to the blond and started shaking him angrily with a small girl handing on his neck like a monkey.

Kurenai blinked as the couple next to them whisper, "Roushi-san sure does have a temper. Naruto-sama sure can deal with a lot."

The woman giggled as she glanced at a dizzy Naruto.

~0~

Kakashi walked with an arm around a blushing Iruka.

"It's nice here. No one stares at us."

Iruka couldn't agree more with Kakashi at the statement.

While Konoha didn't mind homosexual relationships, it was very uncommon and discourage among clan members so it was a sight that people did not want to look away from.

But here!

Iruka's blush darkened as he saw two teenaged girls going at it against a tree.

These people had no shame!

"Oh look, it's Naruto."

Kakashi waved to the blond with two people by his side.

Iruka noticed that _now _people were staring.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, Kakashi."

"Maa maa, why no 'Kakashi-sensei'?"

The blond wrinkled his nose.

"Because I know what you and Iruka-sensei do."

Kakashi raised a brow.

"And how would you know that? I've never told you and Iruka-chan is too shy."

Naruto wrinkled his nose.

"I can smell it."

Kakashi shrugged and cuddled Iruka.

"What I do with _sensei _isn't as bad as what you do with those two men in your arms Naruto, which by the way, you have not introduce. How rude."

The blond snorted.

"You already know Itachi and this is Kisame. That evil little ankle biter is Kamiko and those two ducklings are Ryuunosuke and Yuzuki."

The dark haired children greeted them.

"How nice to meet you."

Ryuunosuke said nothing and continued to look around in a daze while Yuzuki grinned.

"I'm Uzu-"

She paused.

"Uchiha Yuzuki. You have funny hair."

Naruto noticed Itachi's frown at her introduction.

"Kamiko-chan has funny hair too but yours is really wired."

Iruka laughed.

"Hey, you're that human teacher right?! I'm going to go to school soon, I'm really smart! Can you teach my how to do cool stuff? You're a ninja right? A ninja teacher!?"

"I'm a ninja teacher too."

Kakashi had lowered himself to her level and was pointing to himself.

"...Liar."

Naruto laughed.

"Are you on a date? I was asked out on a date but I said no because he was dumb. Bird demons are so lame."

"Yuzuki!"

The girl stopped to stare at her father.

"You shouldn't say that about another demon."

She wrinkled her face an annoyance and ran to Itachi to bury her face into his clothes.

Kakashi rose and put his arm around Iruka's waist.

"I'll be seeing you around then?"

Naruto nodded.

"Come on Kamiko-chan. The crepes are over there."

As they started walking away, Ryuunosuke paused.

"Momma, I have to go to the bathroom."

~0~

Lee wiped his face with his sleep as Gai did the same.

"I must practice the ring toss until I can beat Neji!"

Gai nodded in agreement and slammed down some money.

"Let's do it!"

Lee grabbed some hoops and moved into a stance.

He lightly tossed a hoop but it was cancelled out when another hoop pushed it out of the way and landed on the bottle.

He tried again.

Again it cancelled.

He tried once more.

Again it cancelled.

Once more.

"What is this!?"

Lee and Gai turned to see a girl in a flashy dress being handed a large stuffed bear.

" You old geezers need to give it a rest because I'm totally the best. My pops and I will beat you every time and it'll be easier than committin' any ol' crime. "

Gai had frozen in shock at being called old while Lee stared at the girl with fire in his eyes.

He danced like a ballerina before stopping in front of her.

"I will beat you my rival in the game of ring toss!"

" You be picken' on my daughter guy? You better not make her cry or you better get ready to die. "

Lee looked at the man.

"I accept the challenge under these stakes!"

Naruto stood in the background, not wanting to be involved in anything that involved these people and demons.

~0~

Sakura leaned against the cement wall of the public bathroom as she waited.

Sai had gone off to do what ever Sai does when he wants to be alone and Sasuke was currently in the bathroom.

She hadn't been waiting long but she was already bored.

Sasuke had only been mildly entertaining when Sai had been around.

Once he had left, Sasuke had stopped growling and instead continually refused her offers at going on any romantic rides.

She should have gone with Ino and Temari.

They were always fun, even if they did make fun of their lovers (mainly Shikamaru).

A triple date.

She made a face.

That sounded wired to her ears.

More like two third wheels than two tricycles.

"Huh?"

She went on her tipytoes.

"Naruto!"

She waved the blond over.

"Hey Sakura-chan. We're Sasuke?"

She tilted her head to the bathroom.

"How creepy,"

"She waits in front of the men's bathroom."

"Gross."

"What a pervert,"

"Like that one guy!"

The pinkette forced a smile as she greeted the twins.

"Gaara, nice to see you again."

"Again?"

Gaara shrugged as he fixed Hitoshi in his arms, "We spoke on the way to the academy once."

Naruto 'ahh'ed.

"You want to get some shaved ice with us? It's right over there, I'm sure Sasuke would see you once he comes out."

Sakura shrugged.

"Sure."

It was nice to be asked to go somewhere by a man.

~0~

Sai sat atop a hill with his sketch pad in hand.

He looked down at the village.

People walked back and fourth with their families and friends and lights coloured the village like glitter.

"Beautiful."

"Hey...Sai?"

The dark haired man turned to see Naruto and the redheaded guy at the beginning of the festival.

"Hello Naruto-kun."

"Kurama, this is Sai. Sai, Kurama. He's the nine-tails."

If Sai was surprised, he didn't show it.

"What are you doing here?"

Sai held up his sketch pad to show Naruto that he had been drawing.

"Oh. It's nice."

"Thank you...Why are you two here?"

Naruto grinned.

"I'm scouting for the perfect spot for my family and friends to watch the fireworks."

Sai nodded.

Naruto stared at him for a long time.

"I'll help you if you want. To remember what you forgot. Just come to my office."

Sai stared at the man in confusion.

"Naruto, let's go. I think that hill would be better."

The blond nodded, "You can come with us if you'd like."

~0~

Sasuke finished washing his hands for a minute and a half before heading out the door.

He looked around.

"Sakura?"

His voice still had an undertone of raspyness but it was getting clearer and clearer as he spoke.

He spotted the pinkette in line for shaved ice.

"Uncle Sasuke!"

The ninja barely caught the girl as she jumped onto him.

"I met someone with stupid hair today. Also, I'm going to be an Uchiha like you and Momma!"

_Speaking of..._

Sasuke turned his head to see Itachi with Sadao in his arms.

"Sasuke."

The Uchiha hesitated before nodding.

"Itachi."

Yuzuki let go of him and ran to Itachi.

"Did you see Sadao-chan? He looks really pretty but Momma wouldn't let him wear make-up. I'm wearing some but not a lot so you can't really see it."

Sasuke nodded.

Her red eyes lit up at the idea he was listening to her babbles.

"Where is Ryuunosuke?"

He cleared his throat at the end of his question.

Itachi blinked and stepped to the side.

Ryuunosuke almost tripped at the action.

He had been holding onto Itachi's clothes and had been pulled along with him.

Sasuke moved forward and caught him.

Ryuunosuke looked as Sasuke and blushed deeply.

If Itachi were not so amused, he would have worried for his son's health.

Yuzuki pouted as she was ignored but forgot about it as she walked off to get some shaved ice.

Itachi gave Sasuke a look and the Leaf nin nodded.

"You look very nice today Ryuunosuke."

The boy was glad Sasuke was holding him or he might have collapsed to the ground, but if he hadn't held him in the first place, he might not be so weak in the knees.

Itachi decided to save him and pulled him on his feet.

"Where's Naruto?"

"I was taking Ryuunosuke to the bathroom but it seems he has forgotten. Naruto is somewhere back there."

Sasuke nodded.

They were both silent until Itachi leaned over and whispered something to Ryuunosuke.

Sharingan eyes looked up at Sasuke.

"Momma asked me to ask you if you want to come with us to watch the fireworks. Tou-san always finds the best spot."

He didn't say anything as he watched Sakura come over to them.

"Sasuke-kun! I heard about the fireworks! We need to find the perfect spot."

The small demon frowned at her then turned his gaze to Sasuke.

"All right."

Ryuunosuke blushed as Sasuke petted his hair as he walked besides Itachi.

~0~

Naruto grinned as he sat on the hill with his family surrounding him.

Many of them had brought along Leaf ninjas.

Gaara sat beside him.

Hitoshi had been dragged away by Masumi and Akira and was now trying to push them down the hill so he could sleep peacefully beside his Okaa-san.

The younger ones were on a blanket, rolling around or staring at the sights while the slightly older either teased them or ran around each other.

Noa finger combed her younger sister's hair, Akihiro munched on some snacks, Kiyoshi blew bubbles with a small trinket he had gotten for free, Noburo sat with his mother, Ayane was gloating about beating some guy, and Arata was pouting while Kamiko sat on his back.

Naruto smiled as he watched Yuzuki grab Sasuke's pants and force him towards Itachi.

Itachi said something and Sasuke pulled Ryuunosuke over to him as well.

Sakura smiled at them awkwardly.

Kakashi was leaning against a tree with Iruka laying on his lap, Kiba, Shino and Hinata had been reunited Kankuro was with Tenten.

Temari had dragged Shikamaru who in turn dragged both Ino and Chouji.

Sai was behind them, scratching away at the thick paper with a pencil.

Asuma and Kurenai had gone off somewhere else.

Neji and Konohamaru were watching everyone while Konohamaru asked Naruto questions and Lee and Gai ran around with the children.

Kiba was wandering around with Akamaru until Arata had decided he wanted a ride.

Arata guided Akamaru to tackle Kiba.

The Leaf ninja growled and chased after the two.

Hidan casually stuck out his foot and tripped the man.

Everyone blinked.

Kiba's face developed a deep blush as he realized he had fallen into Naruto's crotch.

Deidara was the first to laugh, followed by Sakura and then everyone else.

Kiba ignored it as he realised he could smell something intoxicating and was over whelming him.

He dug his face deeper.

The scent grew in intensity and Kiba moaned softly.

Naruto blinked as he realized that Kiba could smell his scent and was not going to be leaving his lap any time soon.

When his keen ears picked up the noise, he growled deep in his throat.

Gaara narrowed his eyes.

How dare this _child _think he could enjoy Naruto's scent while in his presence.

Naruto was his mate!

He hadn't even gone through his first heat and he thought he could challenge him?

Everyone could sense the killer intent.

Akamaru made his way over to Kiba and pulled him back.

Kiba tried to stay close to the scent but Akamaru was resilient and pulled him away.

Gaara didn't stop growling until Naruto put his arm around him and his other mates surrounded them both.

Hinata gave a dazed Kiba a worried look.

"Are you okay Kiba-kun?"

The boy blinked from his daze.

Pink and orange faded to dark blue.

"It's about to start everyone!"

A whistle was followed by silence.

_BOOM!_

The sky was brightened by an explosion of red, followed by green then white and blue.

Naruto smiled as he snuggled up with his family.

The blond smiled as he felt Hitoshi lay his head on his tails, followed by others.

Sakura looked at Sasuke who was staring at Itachi.

The eldest Uchiha had his head against Naruto's shoulder.

She frowned.

Wrapping her arms around his left, she laid her head on his shoulder.

"It's so romantic isn't it?"

"...Hn."

~0~

Naruto smiled dreamily when he felt a familiar chakra.

Untangling himself from everyone, he rose and walked off.

"Hey."

The masked man looked up from the small notebook he was writing in.

"Time is money, you sure do like taking your time."

Naruto laughed.

"Well, when it's my money, I do take my time. So why are you here Kakuzu?"

The man snapped the book shut.

"What else? My job."

Red eyes stared at the man with interest, waiting for him to speak.

"Something is after you. I've found traces of it. Dunno what it is, but we've got a general idea of what it wants."

"What's that?"

"...You. I'm not sure if it's leaving behind things on purpose or if it's stupid, but it has something to do with you. I followed it to the tower once already a while ago."

Naruto growled.

"I didn't sense anything... Why are you barely telling me now? I hired to to gather knowledge on threats and to report, not to play hide-and-seek with something that could threaten my family."

The ex-waterfall ninja grunted in annoyance.

"I was tailing it but it just took me in circles until it lost me."

The blond huffed.

"Do you know when it will attack, or who exactly it's after? Do you even have an idea of what it is?"

The miser shook his head.

"It's weak so I imagine it won't attack until it had a plan. It's after you or someone in the tower and all I could find was an oddly scented mud and every glimpse I got it looked like marble."

Naruto tilted his head in thought.

"I'll ask Kurama. The money will be added to your account. You should enjoy the festival and meet up with Hidan. He's very tolerable lately."

Kakuzu snorted.

"Maybe he's pregnant again."

The man turned and started walking off.

"Ja."

"See you later Kakuzu."

The blond turned and went back to enjoy time with his family.

~0~

Naruto sighed as he was forced to carry all the sleeping brats.

"Sasuke, you're coming with us."

The Uchiha followed Naruto with a raised brow.

"Bye everyone!"

The Leaf said their goodbyes.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm going to answer things and such now because I can!

To Silvermane1: I'm not sure if Kakashi and Iruka are going to live in Naruto's village and Sasuke can't really talk to Yuzuki because he was redeemed and no one knows that she is talking to Yurlungur and she knows she is loved but wants her Momma to be loved by Naruto because she thinks Gaara and his kids are getting more attention.

To animeromance72: Ryuu's crush is going to be part of the plot later on and make some big ass problems but it'll be adorable in a way so yeah. I'm trying to make it obvious to the reader while hinting it to the characters but Ryuunosuke will never actually reveal who his crush is until it's time.

To 12099In: Thank you very much for liking and reviewing my story. I enjoy it, even if it's a simple review but you actually bother so thank you!

To IchigoPudding: I'm glad you like Gaara. He's very important and we will find out more about him later. I'm debating whether of not he should have a baby this time around...So there might be misfortune for Gaara or not.

To i love naruto fanfics: Yes, Pain is now Yuhiko and Nagato is back to his original self. I'm not sure about Mandara, but I'll think about it. No the peoples from Oto are not slaves. I'm not sure about which Konoha ninja will be added to the harem yet. Every story needs an antagonist because nothing is sunshine and rainbows. She's not technically evil, she's just doing what she thinks is best for her family so she isn't evil! What would you do for your loved ones? Here's a lemon-ish chapter.

Every other Person: Thank you very much for encouraging words, opinions and likes!

For this chapter: I'm not going to do a lot of the jinchuuriki because there wasn't much background on a lot of them. Utakata (maybe but he sorta pissed me off), Bee (maybe but it awkward), Yagura (maybe cuz I find him cute because he's short). The peoples who won't be done in detail for certain will be Yugito, Roushi, Han and Fuu unless you guys really want it or you let me know to watch/read any information on them because I have skipped some stuff. Especially filler episodes. This is for future reference as well.

Chapter 14

Festival part 3: Day's End With My Mates...Plus Extra!

You can skip the crappy porn if you want, it starts with Yugito...

Sasuke followed them to the top of the tower.

Itachi and Gaara followed behind them.

"Sasuke, you still have an apology to do and I will be granting your...request. Itachi asked that you only apologize in front of the ANBU who witnessed it. Gaara is coming with us because he feels like it."

The younger Uchiha nodded.

He was grateful he didn't have to do it in front of everyone but the idea that he still had to do it made his stomach cramp.

Naruto opened the door to his office.

Sasuke noticed people were still walking around under the dim lights of the festival stands and bright ride lights.

He blinked when he saw something that looked like a humanoid bat.

Naruto sat in the comfy looking chair and snapped his fingers.

"You all know why you are here."

The ANBU directed their attention to Sasuke.

Oh, how he wished he didn't have to do this.

"...I'm sorry."

Naruto snorted, he could barely hear it.

Sasuke bowed slightly, knowing he would snap if they told him to do it lower.

"Apology accepted."

The ANBU looked at their Otokage.

"It's fine, just go."

Sasuke tensed when Itachi smiled at him.

He didn't really trust his brother though he did enjoy the company of his nephews and nieces though he wasn't entirely sure about Yuzuki.

Dealing with his brother will be something that he could do, but trusting him...

Naruto put his feet up on his desk.

"This ritual is something that you will be needing Itachi's help with Sasuke, so you'll be staying with him to make sure nothing goes wrong."

Sasuke twitched.

Sleeping in the room next to the man who killed their entire family and lied to him for the important part of his life?

Sure, why the hell not?

As long as Naruto came through.

He _needed _to see his mother and father once again.

Naruto heaved his feet off the table and walked over to Sasuke.

Plucking two pieces of hair from Sasuke's head, he grabbed two more from Itachi.

"The genes from you two will be the beginning of your parents."

Sasuke blinked.

What?

Sasuke blinked when two featureless demons appeared.

They licked up the hairs.

~0~

Yuzuki watched as her uncle and Momma left.

Sadao was asleep and Ryuunosuke was in Gaara-san's kitchen doing whatever he does.

She sat on the couch, swinging her legs back and fourth while ignoring the TV.

Her uncle was the best!

When she had brought up that she was an Uchiha for the second time, he had ruffled her hair and nodded proudly.

"We need more."

After he had told her that, she grinned and told her about the rides she had gone on but kept to herself that she had cried after almost every one.

It was the best time during the fireworks after she had pulled her uncle away from that ugly hag and forced him to sit next to her.

It was nice sitting between his Momma and uncle with her Tou-san's arm around her Momma and Sadao-chan.

They were like the perfect family.

Until Ryuunosuke had tripped and Sasuke got up to help him and said something that almost made her stupid brother faint.

She glared at the brats around her.

Momma had told her that they were all going to stay with Gaara-san tonight because Tou-san wanted to have alone time with him.

She was happy that Tou-san was ignoring Gaara-san for her Momma but she had wanted to go to stay with her uncle.

Tou-san had the worst timing.

~0~

Sasuke couldn't believe what he just saw.

Though he was slightly nauseous at the things he had seen, it was still incredible.

He couldn't take his eyes off the unconscious faces of his parents.

They were exactly as he remembered, only with features like Itachi.

Naruto flopped down in his chair with a huff.

"It's a lot harder with two people."

Gaara immediately went to his side.

The demon smiled.

A soft groan attracted everyone's eyes.

"What?"

Sasuke's breath escaped him as he hear his mother's voice.

It had been so hard to remember and now... now it just came back to him.

Such a beautiful thing!

The pale woman pushed herself up on unsteady arms, her black hair falling over her breasts.

"Fugaku?"

She reached over and shook him, not noticing the others nor that she was naked.

"Fugaku! Wake up."

The man mumbled something.

Sasuke almost snorted.

His father wasn't a waking up person either it seemed.

"Fugaku, if you don't wake up this moment I'll-"

Before the threat could be finished, the man had risen.

Mikoto finally seemed to realize something.

She blushed as she crossed her legs and put her arms over her chest as she glared at the people in the room.

"Who are you people and why are we here-"

Her gaze paused at Itachi.

"Itachi?"

He gave her a small smile.

"Why aren't we-"

Naruto leaned heavily on Gaara, almost smothering him.

"Okay then! Let's answer some questions and get you something to cover up with."

He nodded to Gaara, who left to retrieve some clothes.

"You two were previously dead. You should remember that. I, on Sasuke's behalf, have brought you back using a demonic version of Edo Tensai with the blessing of the Shinigami. You will be hearing a voice in your head until you go through your first heat, which will be explained later and you will be staying in this village as a resident. You are in Oto, I am the Otokage."

"What?"

Naruto's red eyes focused on Fugaku.

"Konoha still exist but we cannot allow you to leave. The dangers of that village while in that form are too high. This is your new home. You will train here and be allowed to leave afterwards but you will be made into an official citizen of this village and your actions will affect me and my village."

Gaara came back with two soft looking robes.

They both covered themselves and stood.

Sasuke had been in complete shock until the moment they stood.

His eyes blurred slightly as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his mother.

Itachi watched but stayed where he was at.

Gaara murmured something to Naruto and left.

Mikoto blinked.

Who was this man?

Her eyes stared at the soft spikes and she blinked.

It was true!

She _had _been dead and this was her little boy!

"Sasuke?"

The body stiffened before nodding faintly against her.

She raised her gaze to Itachi's.

"My boys...You're so grown."

Even Fugaku could not hold in his surprise.

These were his sons?

His wise and exceptional Itachi?

His beloved and determined Sasuke?

But they were so old!

How could he be sure this wasn't a trick?

A genjutsu?

The blond man stood.

"You might be having headaches soon enough, the chakra boost through your new bodies may be hard to control and your Sharingan may make you dizzy along with sounds and smells."

Who was this man?

Naruto ignored his suspicious stare.

"You will be taking up temporary resident with Itachi, seeing as he is your son-"

"I will be staying with Itachi too!"

The young Uchiha had pulled away from his mother.

Naruto raised a brow at Sasuke's outburst.

He gave Itachi a look, letting him know it was his choice.

Red eyes stared at his family.

It was odd to see them together again, something he never thought he'd see again.

He couldn't really say no, could he?

"Let's go."

Naruto walked past Itachi, "I hope you know this doesn't change my plans."

The dark haired man followed behind Naruto.

~0~

Gaara smiled softly as he picked up random sleeping children and placed them in beds.

He already missed the help Shukaku and Kurama were but they had already left back to the demon world and Nagato had basically collapsed from tiredness.

His pregnancy was really taking a toll on his body but it would be worth it.

It always was.

His found smile vanished when he looked at the tangle of children.

Akira and Masumi had fallen asleep with Ryuunosuke in between them.

Noa slept with Hoahiko and Akihiro who was almost falling off the bed with Saki being the only thing holding him down.

Arata was snoring with Kamiko attached to him.

Sadao and Masanori slept in a makeshift nest of soft blankets and pillows.

Kiyoshi slept spread eagle with the fold of his sleep shirt exposing his chest and the top part of his belly.

Noburo slept practically under the circle carpet that was placed over the original carpet as decoration.

Hitoshi kept a firm grip on his clothes, making sure he was not going to be left alone for a third time that day while Yuzuki slept away from everyone on the living room couch.

Gaara pushed Akihiro back on the soft mattress, closed Arata's mouth, fixed Kiyoshi's clothes and picked up Hitoshi into his arms.

The boy snuggled into his chest.

"Okaa-san, we didn't feed the fish."

Gaara looked back at the large bowl filled with four fish that Naruto had won for Masumi and Akira.

The other prizes had been left in the children's receptive rooms, including whatever living creature Naruto had managed to win and he was grateful he only had to deal with the fish instead of the frog Saki had received.

He looked at his children.

They were all his children, it didn't matter who they came from.

There was a reason he was called Okaa-san.

He frowned as he carefully placed a blanket over Yuzuki.

About to brush away some of her hair, he paused and pulled his hand back to hold Hitoshi and turned to look out the window.

He had an extremely troubling feeling that someone was watching.

~0~

Yugito gave a cat-like smile as she crawled a top Naruto.

She leaned down and pressed her lips to his.

He nipped at her lips as he pulled the silky garment off her shoulders and down her sides.

Naruto ran his clawed nails harshly against her flesh.

Her cat-like eyes stared at him with a _look._

She squirmed out of the cloth and pressed her naked body against his.

"I want to have sex until I pass out."

She took a deep breath.

"You smell so good Naruto."

He smirked, showing off his sharp canines and flipped them.

Trying not to tear the expensive fabric, he managed to undress himself and pressed himself to her.

He pulled out the braid in her blonde hair and smiled.

Not really having many female mates, he really treasured the two he had.

~0~

Yagura sighed happily as he sat in Naruto's lap, bath water warming his body after the night had chilled his flesh.

The blond ran his hands on the older demon's thighs.

Naruto smirked as he pulled Yagura tightly against his crotch.

"I think I should stop having sex while bathing, I'm going to be getting hard every time."

As Naruto spoke, he started softly grinding against the smaller body.

The pale demon made a noise in the back of his throat.

Long fingers wrapped around the hardening flesh under the surface.

"You shouldn't tease your mates when you are going to be gone so long."

Naruto snorted and softly licked the shiny wet flesh.

Yagura shivered.

"Just do me now!"

The blond smirked and lifted the shorter demon.

"So demanding."

He bent him over the edge of the bath and licked the scar that marked the perfect flesh of his neck.

The loud groan echoed against the tiled room turned into a pleasured scream when Naruto sunk his teeth into the marred flesh.

Yagura's fingers curled on the edge as his body pulsed with pleasure.

Naruto's fiery chakra running through his blood and nerves making his consciousness shut down.

A finger slipped into him without his notice, mind to hazy to register such a trivial thing.

Fluffy tails made the water slosh in the younger demon's amusement.

He pulled his fangs from the flesh before licking the blood from the wound.

Slipping in two more fingers, he nuzzled the drying flesh of his mate's neck.

"Naruto..."

The blond grabbed the shorter demon's hips and carefully positioned himself.

Yagura let out an inhuman noise when his tight body was forced open.

"Fuck!"

Red eyes narrowed.

_None _of his mates should be coherent enough to so much as _breathe _much less speak while he was pleasuring them.

He placed his large hand on Yagura's back and forced the older male to bend.

Sinking his canines into the bruised flesh of the dirty blond's neck, his lips stretched to a proud smirk.

Yagura's mind was blank.

He could feel his mate's sharp teeth cutting his flesh.

The side of the thick organ in his ass, stimulating the soft inner flesh that only Naruto had the pleasure of touching.

Fire burned through his body.

Was it fire?

No.

It was the pleasure only his mate could make him feel.

Teetering on the edge of sanity, Yagura knew he was making noises but all he could hear was a ringing tone.

Surely the intense feeling Naruto brought wasn't good for his health if it robbed his of his senses and made him so...

He couldn't even find the right words.

Why?

Because he couldn't think with the tight knot in his stomach.

Naruto dug his claws into the soft pale flesh and moaned when he sensed the pleasure his mate was feeling.

Yagura's body tensed into an almost painful cramp as his painfully hard dick released thick white cream onto the edge of the bath.

The blond bit deeper as muscles tightened around his cock.

With a deep thrust he released into the small body pressed tightly against his chest with a growl.

Unhinging his jaw, Naruto licked the blood and pulled out of his mate's almost unconscious body against his as he sat back in the bath.

He pulled them to the other side of the bath to avoid the mess and Naruto smiled as he whispered, "For the three tails, you have a lot less stamina than you should."

A laugh echoed as Yagura's hand weakly slapped Naruto's face.

"Shut up. Clean me up and put me in a a bed."

The smile turned to a snort.

"Fine. But I'm going to fuck you again."

~0~

Roushi blinked as he was tackled.

"What are you doing?!"

Naruto smirked a top from him.

"You won't let me mount you unless I force you."

He pulled the cloth keeping the temperamental man's closed.

"What the hell!?"

The blond's red eyes sparkled with amusement as the other demon started to struggle against him.

Naruto grabbed the other's bare shoulders and held Roushi down with his knees.

"We both know how much you like it."

He lowered him mouth to the four tail's ear.

"Right my little bitch?"

~0~

Han stood in the bathroom.

He turned his back to the mirror as he slid off his hat and placed it on the shelf holding the towels.

Sliding off the thick garment, he grimaced.

It was too revealing.

The door opened silently to reveal Naruto.

Red eyes looked him over and he gave an annoyed grunt.

The damn blond knew he hated being stared at.

"Getting ready for your shower sexy?"

How did he deal with this man?

Naruto dropped the garment covering his body.

Oh yeah...

~0~

Utakata laid on the bed with his legs crossed over one another.

Naruto slid over to him and smirked.

"You're looking nice in that outfit of yours."

Tan flesh slid over the soft flesh beneath the opening of the cloth flap.

"I want a massage."

Utakata lifted himself and pulled off the silky garment to his hip and laid on his stomach.

Naruto shook his head in amusement as he rose and tossed his leg over.

He rested his butt on Utakata.

Leaning over, he opened the drawer and grabbed a bottle.

Spilling oil into the dip of his hand, he set down the bottle and rubbed his hands together.

"You're so spoiled."

He was answered with a grunt.

The blond ignored him and placed his hands over the delectable flesh.

Flesh glistened with oil as Naruto ran his hands over the smooth arch, up to broad shoulders.

Golden tails twitched when he heard Utakata's soft mewls and light groans.

Naruto back up and sat on his heels.

Running his hands up Utakata's calves, he slipped his hands under the soft garment as he massaged strong thighs.

Ignoring the tails, Naruto squeezed the firm flesh of the demon's ass.

"Oops."

A foxy smirk crossed the blond's features as his hands "slipped" from the oil and pressed lightly against the six tail's taint.

"You already touched yourself today."

He laughed when Utakata buried his face into the pillows.

~0~

Fuu laid in bed with a devilish smile.

Naruto stared down at her with a questioning glance.

"What are you doing?"

She shrugged and propped herself up on her elbows.

"I think I'm going to shower..."

She swayed her hips as she moved to the bathroom door.

"Don't try to join. I'm mad at you."

Naruto gave her a look.

"For what?"

She snorted and went into the bathroom.

Naruto frowned as he went after her, ignoring her words.

"Why are you mad?"

She pulled off her clothes and smirked at Naruto.

"Because you haven't tried anything all day."

The blond moved forward and grabbed her waist.

"You're such a tease."

~0~

The air left Bee as he was tackled from behind.

He landed on the bed with a heavy body atop his.

"You owe me after I beat you and those Konoha nin."

The strong blond wrestled with the eight tails before getting annoyed and ripping off his shirt completely.

In the dark room, Naruto's long canines glinted evilly as he stared down at Bee.

His pride as a man was extinguished and replaced with the enthusiasm of sub as his nose picked up the strong scent of Naruto.

Naruto smirked and growled deep in his throat before pushing the demon down onto the bed.

~0~GodsThisWasAwkwardEvenThough It'sShort~0~

Itachi opened the door to the guest room.

"You can sleep here. We can buy clothes for you tomorrow. Sasuke, you can stay in that room."

He pointed to the one across from where they were.

"My room is right there."

The room was besides Sasuke.

Fugaku gave Naruto a suspicious glare when he noticed they didn't say where he would sleep.

"Good night."

Itachi waited until his parents and brother went into their assigned rooms.

Naruto sighed and ushered Itachi to their room.

"So, how're you doing?"

The dark haired male frowned as he laid in bed, his clothes slipping a bit to reveal his pale flesh.

"Conflicted. Happy? Angst-filled? Like Sasuke?"

A snort.

Soft steps could be heard as Naruto moved towards the Uchiha.

"I can help you forget."

A heavy blush coloured the demon's flesh.

"But they're right _there._"

Naruto rose a brow.

"Do they not know what sex is? They are not children. Besides, you know this tradition."

Sharingan eyes examined his mate before he moved to the bed and laid down comfortably.

The blond demon crawled a top him with a smirk and pulled out the tie binding his hair together.

"You look so pretty right now."

Large hands pushed away the soft material.

Naruto leaned down and kissed Itachi.

Kissing wasn't something his enjoyed like in novels, it was more Itachi's thing.

Tonight was a night where he did the things his mate enjoyed.

Keeping them in their comfort zone, not pushing them towards anything new, letting them know they were loved and safe.

Itachi was someone who enjoyed being treated like he was the most delicate thing in the world.

Expected to be tough, reliable and in control, Itachi was happy that Naruto touched him like he was something precious.

Like a highly valued glass dolphin that would break if handled to roughly.

Naruto growled appreciatively when Itachi made a soft noise of pleasure.

He pulled off Itachi's clothes, along with his own.

Pulling away, Naruto smiled as he nuzzled Itachi's chest.

"Can I?"

With an embarrassed blush, the Uchiha looked at the drawer beside the bed as he nodded.

Red eyes looked at the slightly raised flesh and swollen nipples.

Wrapping his lips around a nipple, he bit lightly and sucked.

Itachi let out an embarrassed moan.

Naruto groaned in pleasure at the taste in his mouth.

Gods how he loved the taste of is mates' milk but they were always shy about letting him taste.

Suck your dick?

Sure, what the hell!

Suck your nipple?

Stop! It's embarrassing!

If he wasn't in bliss, he would have rolled his eyes.

"Naruto..."

The blond pulled away and attached his lips to the other.

He kept a firm grip on Itachi's hip and trailed his other hand down his side.

Continuing to trail his hand down until he grabbed the firm flesh of Itachi's ass.

The dark haired demon squeaked.

_Cute..._

Naruto blinked at Itachi as he pulled away.

The blond stopped repressing his scent and his eyes focused on Itachi as the man moaned.

Itachi shivered and pressed himself closer to the thick body a top him.

"Do it."

Reaching over, Naruto dipped his fingers in oil kept for many uses placed beside the bed.

Itachi was conservative when it came to their sex life.

Not much foreplay.

More of relaxing and getting into the mood quickly.

No slobbering over his flesh.

Soft kisses and nips only.

Missionary was his favourite position.

Awkward places were off limits, only in the bedroom or shower.

No sucking his dick or...

Basically no his mouth was not allowed anywhere below the v-line.

He was even iffy on what he was going to do now.

"Itachi,"

The groan was soft as he slipped two fingers into the tight, warm sphincter.

Both ground against each other lightly.

Pale thighs spread when he moved his hips lower.

"I don't care right now."

At the cat demon's whisper, he pulled out his fingers and and grabbed his dick.

With quick strokes, he moved between the older male's legs.

Pulling Itachi's legs over his shoulders, he moved his hips closer to the other man.

Manoeuvrings carefully, he slowly pushed his dick inside Itachi's tight warmth.

The Uchiha grabbed the sheet and breathed in sharply.

His senses were shot to the underworld and all he could focus on was the sweet scent of his mate and the pleasurable feeling in his body.

Crying out softly at each shallow thrust, the cat demon arched.

Red eyes focused on the red flesh wound and he moved them into Itachi's favourite position and smirked as he thrust in deeply.

Not being able to catch the yell, Itachi's mind immediately drifted his family.

It was wiped from his mind when the blond softly nipped his neck.

Oh gods.

He couldn't stop his pleasured noises if he wanted to as Naruto sunk his sharp teeth into the mating mark ruining his perfect skin.

His Sharingan eyes were replaced with those of a cat in wild abandonment.

Chakra burned his belly in a pleasurable way as his sunk his claws into Naruto's muscled back.

Unable to properly control himself, Itachi cried out.

The taste of the Uchiha's blood in his mouth was filled with his pleasure and made Naruto lose what little control he had.

Soft thumping could be heard as the heavy bed was pushed against the wall.

"Ah!"

The cry was accompanied by a tense twitch.

Naruto pressed the male tightly against him as he groaned into the flesh between his lips.

Pulling his mouth away carefully, Naruto nuzzled the frazzled demon soothingly.

A smirk overtook his warm feature when he heard a bang against the wall and mumbled words.

Itachi blushed in mortification as he realized the situation.

~WithSasukeWhoIsInTheNextRoom ~

The young Uchiha glared at the wall after using colourful curses.

He was traumatized beyond repair.

What he had heard had been erotic, yes.

But the fact that it had been his _brother_.

Shuddering, he prayed to the gods that his parents hadn't heard.

~0~

Kisame groaned as he was shoved over the bed, his bare skin rubbed against the counter.

"You've been teasing for a while now."

Naruto dug his clawed hand into Kisame's neck making him moan loudly.

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk."

The blond had planned on doing what the man wanted but he couldn't take his teasing anymore.

Kisame was someone who knew how use his body to his advantage and was extremely underestimated when it came to planning.

He had been driving Naruto crazy during the festival.

Being a water demon, Kisame's flirting was different from Gaara's but it was easily recognized by Naruto and it had been driving him insane.

Fucking tease.

He kicked open the man's legs and rubbed against the man's cool flesh.

Kisame moaned.

The scent was thick and he could taste it on his tongue.

It wasn't his favourite thing in the world, this position, but it was still damn good.

With all his teasing, he knew it was bound to happen.

He bit the inside of his cheek as he felt Naruto split his body.

It burned from the stretching but it felt _good._

This was something he was looking forward to.

When the blond had come back from the Lead, he had been with Deidara and through the haze of mating season, it was all a pleasurable blur.

Tonight was _his _damn it.

~0~

Hidan smeared his blood in a circle around the bed.

Grabbing a kunai that Arata loved to play with, he made the cut in his hand deeper.

Moving carefully, he drew a triangle in from the three points of the circle.

Naruto sighed as he leaned against the door frame.

"Are you done yet?"

Hidan gave an annoyed 'no'.

This was something sacred in his religion and it had to be done right.

He would not be putting up with Naruto's let's-just-fuck method.

It was his night and he would not displease his precious Jashin-sama.

"There."

Laying on the bed carefully, Hidan displayed his body to his mate.

Naruto moved forward.

He couldn't believe this gorgeous creature was a virgin before him.

Probably the damn ritual took to long.

Taking a kunai with a smirk, he towered over Hidan.

He couldn't stop the shiver that took over his body at the thought of letting out his sadistic side.

Such a beautiful creature, with his short silver tail and round twitching ears.

Pale flesh with his right hand covered it fresh blood while the other held the kunai loosely.

Naruto moved forward and covered Hidan's small frame with his own larger one.

The kunai left a pink tail as the blond pulled the tip lightly against flesh.

Hidan shivered as he felt the tip of the blade dig deeper and slice his flesh.

The metal felt heavy in his hand.

Giving up long ago at trying to hurt Naruto as well, he still enjoyed plunging the blade into his lover in crazy ecstasy.

His eyes watched at blood spilled from the clean cut.

Dear Jashin, how he wished Naruto would flip him over and fuck his raw while dragging the blade down his back.

The nine tailed demon had other plans it seemed as he pulled his hand up and slammed the blade through his hands to keep them pinned and wrapped his hand around the masochistic Jashinist's throat.

Hidan's mind became fuzzy as his air supply was cut off and Naruto slammed into his lithe body.

It hurt so _good_!

The silver haired demon swore that the look in Naruto's eyes was the look Jashin would give him if he ever graced his presence.

Naruto pulled back his hips and slammed forward as deep as he could, making Hidan cry out in ecstasy.

"More..."

He barely managed to get out the word as the blond's thumbs dug into his soft throat.

~0~

Deidara laid on the bed with one hand clenching the sheets, the other shoved in his mouth.

He spread his legs wider and curled his toes as his back arched.

A moan caught in his throat as he felt soft lips trail kisses down his thighs.

Red eyes looked up at Deidara.

Naruto made a displeased noise and pulled away from the bruise covered thighs.

"Take that out of your mouth, you know I don't like it."

Deidara looked up at his mate with large eyes and slowly pulled away the bite covered hand.

"...Naruto?"

Red eyes narrowed.

"I'm going to fuck you if you do it again."

Deidara nodded as Naruto lowered himself between the demon's legs.

Naruto looked at the hard flesh in front of him and moved forward.

He pressed his tongue against the tasty meat.

Naruto never understood why Deidara found his mouth more pleasurable than his dick in his ass.

Penetration made the long haired blond uncomfortable and awkward unless he really needed it but when he placed the other's dick in his mouth, he couldn't stop Deidara from suffocating him.

His mate was just odd, he decided.

The nine tailed demon swallowed the rod and he moaned.

Deidara's scent was fresh and smelled heavily of himself.

It was delicious.

The fluff from Deidara's tail tickled as it loosely wrapped around his neck.

Breathing heavily, the long haired blond tried to push his mate's mouth lower.

Muscle tightened beneath smooth flesh as he tensed when he felt one of Naruto's finger at his entrance.

It made him feel awkward as the finger slipped in and moved around.

The feeling was more noticeable when Naruto pulled his mouth away.

"Naru?"

There was no answer but he soon knew what his mate was doing when the finger pulled out and was replaced with soft lips and a moist tongue.

Naruto pulled back a bit, "This is more fun isn't it Deidara?"

He was answered with a deep groan of appreciation.

Deciding he could wait until later to show his mate a surprise, he continued sucking on the sensitive flesh.

~0~

Sasori had a light blush on his body as he stared at himself in the bathroom mirror.

It always made him nervous.

A kink that only his mate knew, but what if he told?

This was a secret kink that not even Deidara knew and they were much closer than many of the mates because they were so immature compared to the rest.

What if he got bored with it?

It was mainly his own kink, something they discovered by chance that he indulged every once and a while for the pleasure.

Did he only enjoy him because he looked a bit like Gaara?

Deidara had once commented on how they could have been distant cousins or something with how they looked somewhat alike.

Doubts were something that came when he lost his puppet body and regain his human one.

But his bond with Naruto was not something he wanted to lose so he had agreed to the terms of being human again to be a jinchuuriki.

"Sasori?"

At Naruto's call, he clenched one hand and opened the door with the other.

The look Naruto gave him made him lose his doubt.

It was a look that told him he looked beautiful and so attractive that he was holding himself back at the moment.

Red eyes looked over the sexy redheaded demon.

The corset made his body more curvy, the slight poof of the frills covered hid half his milky thighs and long, laced arm covers.

Naruto got off the bed and sauntered over to him.

"Every time I look at you, I get so horny."

He grabbed the redhead's waist and pulled him close.

Naruto licked his neck.

He had a mating mark yes, but it didn't give the same sensations as the other's.

A dull tingle is what he would describe it as.

Kabuto told him that once he had gone through his first heat the sensation would change.

Naruto pushed back some hair that had escaped the bobby-pins and smiled at him.

He could feel the doubt in hi mate.

"You look amazing."

He leaned forward and nipped at his neck.

"I hope you have to energy to ride me."

~(extra)~

Yuhiko sighed happily as laid on his bed.

The small house beside the Otokage tower was a bit away from the centre of the city where the best foods were at.

Nagato fell beside him while Konan elegantly slid on the soft comforters.

The orange haired demon wrapped his arms around his mates happily.

He blinked when he felt the two press themselves on either side.

"You two are teaming up against me again..."

They both slid a hand into his clothes, Konan ran her fingers across his chest while Nagato teased his stomach.

Yuhiko rose and they squished themselves together.

The orange haired demon pinned them together and he smirked.

"You guys are horrible. I think I'm going to have to teach you a lesson."


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Thanks to Serinity Dawn and Magical Mistress Sarai for the help.

Chapter 15

Reference Page

Here's a page to help you along with the damn OC characters. I have to admit, that even I use it and I wasn't planning on people actually liking the story so it did get out of hand when I first made it so...yeah. I hope it helps and it will count as a chapter because I will it so. Review on previous chapters please. This will be added every once and a while as the children and stuffs get older and when there are more-Yes! There will be more! and when there is a new villain. Also, I will be doing interviews with: Leaf ninja, Oto ninja, villains, Naruto, Naruto's mates, Naruto's subordinates, random villagers, out-of-villagers (reviewers, Sand, Kage, etc.) and so on. So if you have a question please send me a message or review. Um...I'll also do side stories and more popular children's random quests. Again, if you have any suggestions, let me know. Also, help me! Give me your opinions. Not bust my balls but opinions like, "Oh, you should give this character a cute doll to carry." NOT: "It's too confusing. Rewrite the whole shit and change it to my views."

Let's get this info going!

Quick info on demons and descriptions of the brats.

As you will see there's n order on the way I have my own guide so that's why I write the way I do...

Must remember there hasn't been a lot of child personality development and that even though they are young, they age and mature faster because they are not human! Remember, I thought no one would even read this so it's ridiculous.

The children look like their "Mommas" and not Naruto because the Kyuubi gene is rare.

Naruto:

Nine tailed fox.

Dominate male of his pack and leader of the Oto village.

Family come before his village and the village before himself.

Looks older than he actually is...25-28, imagine him however you want for I do not care!

Gaara:

One tailed tanuki.

Female name is Yuina.

Naruto's first mate and very important to the pack.

Looks older than he is.

Sees all the children as his with the subordinate as a nursemaid.

Oversees proper development of the children (that's why Arata and Kamiko were scared when Hidan and Kisame took them to his area of their house).

Has three children:

Akira age 3:

Gold tail, red tip, short boy/girl hair, shapeless bodies, clear blue eyes and Masumi's elder twin.

Masumi age 3:

Red tail, gold tip, short boy/girl hair, shapeless bodies, clear blue eyes and Akira's younger twin.

Hitoshi age 2:

Male, light red hair, extremely pale, yellow eyes, very alert and irritable

Yuuta age 1 and two months:

Male, dead for those of you who didn't understand.

Yugito:

Two tailed cat.

Naruto's first female mate.

Slowed ageing so she looks the same as when Naruto first met her.

Subordinate mate and had two children:

Noa age 2:

Female, blonde hair, dark eyes, angelic.

Hoahiko four months:

Female, blond, brown eyes, slightly blind, extremely strong.

Yagura:

Three tailed turtle.

Female name is Sayuri.

Short and looks young (he's sensitive about it.)

Subordinate and has one son:

Akihiro age 1:

Male, Naruto clone, pink eyes, shiny object attraction.

Roushi:

Four tailed gorilla.

Female name is Chinatsu.

Looks younger than he is (now because he looks damn old).

Subordinate and has one child:

Saki age eight months:

Female, runt, strong lung capacity, bleach blonde hair, dull blue eyes.

Han:

Five tailed horse (the whale part looks odd to me).

Doesn't have a female name because he doesn't care for one.

Hidden features.

Subordinate and had one son:

Masanori age three months:

Male, hidden features.

Utakata:

Six tailed slug.

Female name is Mami.

Enjoys Naruto's attention than the others and tries (many ways) to get it.

Subordinate and had one son (?):

Kiyoshi age 1 and six months:

Male, dark hair with gooey shine, clear grey eyes, loose clothes fetish, flamboyant.

Fuu:

Seven tailed bug.

A more playful mate than the others and spoils her child but Gaara doesn't care because he's quiet.

Subordinate and has one son:

Noburo age 2 and three months:

Male, pale, blue/green hair, covered in heavy clothes, quiet.

KillerBee:

Eight tailed octopus.

Female name is Kokoeo.

Enjoys fighting Naruto.

Subordinate and had one child:

Ayane age 1 and six months:

Female, brown skin, bleach blonde hair, flashy clothes, extremely smart.

Itachi:

Black cat demon. (Uchiha's have a good relationship with cats and I couldn't resist making him a neko-boy.)

Female name is Akane.

Very loyal and happy with his peaceful life.

First mate of the Akatsuki.

Subordinate and had three children:

Ryuunosuke age 2 and nine months:

Male, Sasuke when hair is cut but if it's cut to short it looks more like Naruto, Sharingan, inferiority complex, pale, childish looking

Yuzuki age 2:

Female, Mikoto with ponytails, Sharingan, loud, bitchy (wants to be Uchiha), very confidant

Sadao age...couple weeks? (I really dunno):

Male, blond baby hair, large Sharingan eyes, attached to Itachi.

Kisame:

Shark (obviously) demon.

Female name is Kasumi.

Being a water demon, actions are different and his children get certain attributes from him.

Subordinate and has one child:

Kamiko age ten months:

Female, blue tinted hair, water blue eyes, violent (bites), girly for what she it...

Hidan:

Badger (vicious little shits) demon.

Female name is Masuyo.

Still a Jashinist and has an extremely fast healing ability but is not immortal.

Most nervous around Gaara.

Subordinate and has one very sadistic son:

Arata age 2:

Male, silvery blond hair, purple eyes, violent, low stamina but smart, like to mess with his Momma but is scared of Okaa-san

Deidara:

Tiger demon.

Female name is Rin.

Pregnant and very self-conscious of being young and immature.

Dependant on Sasori, Gaara and Naruto.

Sasori:

Red panda demon.

Female name is Yoshiko.

Not a puppet anymore so he looks very young.

Hasn't gone through a "heat" yet and enjoys Gaara's company but prefers Deidara's company but he doesn't like being in the same room as both without Naruto.

**Extra characters:**

Shukaku:

Gaara's adoptive "mother" and confidant.

Pops up every once and a while.

Hates being called old and tried to make a point of him being strong even though he is a submissive demon.

Not very serious, he enjoys playing around.

Looks a bit like Gaara with sandy red hair, tan skin and a bulkier frame.

Kurama:

One of the council demons in the demon world.

Naruto's adoptive "father" and teacher.

Shows up mainly during festivals.

Loves his family (Naruto's and his own) and turns deadly at any threat.

Enjoys teasing and playing tricks but is more on the serious side.

Looks like Naruto with red hair and pale skin and is more skinnier.

He enjoys the honour and praise Naruto give him and his kin in the human world and likes to tell stories to the young ones.

~*~Please suggest animal/sprite/mythological being~*~

Nothing like a phoenix or dragon.

Yuhiko:

(Suggested Demon?)

Reborn from Naruto's technique as a demon.

The Otokage's second in command and take care of the village in the other's absence.

Very loyal to the cause of peace and works with Naruto to achieve the goal.

Caring and fun-loving, he's a very reasonable man as long as he's not angry.

Nagato:

(Suggested Demon?)

Yuhiko's first mate.

His body was restored to it's youth and full health by Naruto.

He's not very in the mood to do anything because of his pregnancy.

Enjoys being cuddled in between Yuhiko and Konan.

He also watched over Gaara's children in his absence because of their bond over the pressures of being first mate to a larger than normal pack.

Konan:

(Suggested Demon?)

Yuhiko's second mate, she follows Naruto's orders without hesitation because he brought back her boys.

She's quiet but devious when it come to Yuhiko.

Hasn't been through heat but she's told it will come soon.

Kabuto:

(Suggested Demon?)

A demon that was given purpose by Naruto.

He works as the family's personal doctor and helps the hospital.

Writing down everything he knows, he is allowed to experiment on reasonable terms.

He also goes to the academy for medical lessons and to help children understand the body of a demon.

The doctor/ninja wants to be recognized by Naruto and thinks the only way is to become one of the Kage's mates.

Kakuzu:

He refused to become a demon and works as Naruto's informant.

He travels and comes back with news.

The more important the news, the more he is paid.

He stops by to punch Hidan and to deposit money in his account at Oto.

Loyal to Naruto and grateful for the freedom he is given with some restriction on course.

Yurlungur:

Vengeful demon who had an unknown grudge against Naruto.

He was saved by Yuzuki when he had been separated from his sacred water and was on the verge of death.

Though, it might have all been an elaborate plot.

He is recognizable by his shimmering pearl colouring and the flask/gourd/bottle of water that is always on his hip.


	16. Chapter 16

IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ: Because of InARealPickle I was down and lost motivation for writing because this person was mean. Obviously they didn't read the summary warning, the first chapter warning and the third warning I put about being mean and rude. Thanks to them I lost confidence and was considering just stopping this story all together. But thanks to Magical Mistress Sarai, I've decided to continue. Again: Please understand that this is for fun and I need positive reviews to keep it going. Rude things really make me lose confidence in the story and don't be those people saying that, "Oh, it's just part of it. Get over it." No! I will not because as I've said, it's for fun. InARealPickle wrote, "You're a freaking moron. Consider yourself reported." Why would someone do that? Can they not just close the page or hit back? Apparently not so because of this person my confidence is shaky. Please do not be mean. Thank you Magical Mistress Sarai for you review, it helped me finish this chapter and a shout out to IchigoPudding. You are a nice reviewer too and if I decide to stop, the last chapter (a wrap-up chapter) will be dedicated to you two.

Not important:

I found it odd that chapter 12 has the lowest views... Are people skipping over it or something? Unless you guys want me to do certain jinchuuriki, I'm just going to do the more interesting ones. Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan and Gaara. The rest don't interest me that much. I thought I'd put some Konoha characters in and Kankuro/Temari.

Chapter 16

Gone to the Unknown and Awkward Family Moments

Gaara awoke to a rough tongue dragging over his bare skin.

He opened his eyes.

Shivering from a chill, he felt something pulled up around him.

The blanket felt familiar even though it shouldn't have.

He distinctly remembered putting it as part of his "nest" because if was his favourite that was moved back and fourth.

...Crap.

Morning chill made his skin prickle when he blindly forced himself up.

Squeezing his eyes tightly shut before opening them.

The first thing he registered was a face.

Red eyes stared at him.

"Naruto?"

Golden fur tickled him as the man nuzzled against him.

"Couldn't wait."

Gaara's golden eyes looked over his mate.

"Obviously."

He was in his half human, half demon form already.

Fur lined his arms and legs in an oddly attractive way, his hair was slightly longer making him look more like Kurama as a fox, and his posture was different.

Both were naked.

"And the kids?"

Naruto circled him while sniffing and licking him in odd places.

"Let them sleep. Yuhiko knows."

The redhead rolled his eyes.

He looked over at the small tunnel that was opposite to the opening.

"You have to wait a little longer. I want to bathe first."

Naruto made a displeased noise in his throat.

Gaara squirmed out of the blankets and made his way through the hole to reveal a small lake.

The source of the water was a mystery.

It came from a river from somewhere higher and tickled in from a higher elevated area to the large hole in the ground.

This was were they bathed and got their water from.

Direct light warmed the water all morning to make it comfortable in later hours.

The redhead didn't hesitate to gracefully slide into the water.

Naruto paced back and fourth on all fours before settling down on a sunlight covered rock to watch his mate.

His tails twitched as he watched pale flesh glitter with clear water.

Golden eyes glanced at Naruto from the corner of his eyes.

The affects of his heat were getting to his mate.

Gaara rubbed his skin roughly with his hand before dunking beneath the surface.

Naruto growled.

He couldn't take it anymore.

"Gaara."

His voice was gruff and awkward.

When he got no reply, he gave an odd 'yip'.

Red hair was immediately spotted.

"Naruto, you're so needy. Let me bathe!"

Dark red eyes narrowed.

Naruto started pacing again.

~0~

Yuhiko yawned as he slid his feet into the room.

Nagato was behind him along with Konan.

The three were tired as they entered Gaara's home.

All of them blinked when they saw Hitoshi on the floor, sitting crossed-legged.

His eyes looked hopeful before they turned away and went back to the paper he was drawing on.

Nagato forgot his tiredness as he awkwardly bent down to Hitoshi's level.

"Why aren't you in bed Hitoshi-kun? It's too early for kids to be awake."

He drew the kanji for love over and over in different calligraphy.

"I'm waiting for Okaa-san to come back."

The demon sighed.

"We've been through this Hitoshi-kun. It'll only be for a few days. After that, your Okaa-san with come back. It's just like last year and will happen next year too."

"I want to wait."

Knowing he wouldn't win, he rose and picked up the boy easily.

"You will at least eat before you go back to waiting for your Okaa-san."

Hitoshi made himself dead weight.

Yuhiko snorted at the boy's tactic.

Konan walked in after her men and picked up the boy's things.

Golden eyes glared at Nagato as he was dropped in a chair.

His mood perked ever so slightly when Konan placed the objects he had been messing with on the table for him.

Konan stood beside Nagato with a glare.

"Sit."

He was about to argue but Yuhiko grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the table.

Konan nodded approvingly and started to cook to the best of her abilities.

Though she hated to admit, Nagato was better but at least she was better than Yuhiko.

The boy nodded and wrote the kanji again.

"Is Okaa-san going to be gone long?"

Nagato shook his head.

"A week at the most. He might even come back with a new baby in his tummy."

A straight nose curved as he pouted.

"I don't want a new baby. I'm the baby."

Nagato smiled lightly at him.

A delicious scent filled the kitchen.

Immediately, muffled steps were running towards the kitchen.

"Okaa-san! We want to eat-"

"Where's Okaa-san?"

Nagato smiled at the twins as they moved to stand beside him.

"It's that time when your Okaa-san leaves for a bit."

"Oh yeah!"

"And you get to watch us,"

"And we get to play!"

Two pairs of eyes looked at Nagato's stomach.

"You look really fat now!"

"Is there really a baby in there?"

"Can we name it?"

"Can we play with him?"

Nagato smiled.

"Maybe."

Konan placed multiple plates on the table.

Hitoshi ignored the food and started drawing on the foreheads of his elder siblings who had eagerly asked after catching sight of the pretty kanji.

Yuhiko made sure Nagato ate and Konan made sure Yuhiko ate.

The blue haired woman was sure her mates would have died if she wasn't there to watch over them properly.

Hitoshi finished.

Akira and Masumi complemented each other and praised their younger brother.

"It's fun when you're awake Hitoshi!"

Yellow eyes focused on the food in front of him, ignoring his pouting siblings.

~0~

Sharingan eyes looked at the young girl bouncing on his bed.

Ryuunosuke watched his sister with a wrinkled nose, "Get off the bed," _Stupid little sister. _"Didn't you see Momma was sleeping?"

She pouted and stopped.

Itachi blushed lightly when he noticed he was still naked from last night.

"Where's your Tou-san?"

Ryuunosuke and Yuzuki turned when Itachi motioned with his hand that they do so.

"Tou-san picked us up from Okaa-san. He gave us a kiss then left for _that _time. I changed Sadao-chan but I think he's hungry."

Itachi fixed the robe and grabbed Sadao from Ryuu's arms.

He ruffled the boy's hair.

"Thank you. I have a surprise for you two."

Yuzuki looked at him with large eyes.

"Sasuke-ji-san?"

Itachi nodded and fixed his robe so he could feed Sadao without too much shame.

"And your Ojii-san and Obaa-san are here too."

The two dark haired children cocked their heads.

"Ojii-san? Obaa-san?"

Itachi nodded.

"Go wake up your uncle Sasuke, he's in the room next to mine."

Yuzuki pushed past Ryuunosuke as she ran out the door.

Ryuu blinked his dark Sharingan eyes.

"Stupid little sister."

Itachi rocked Sadao as he moved around the room to get dressed into more proper clothes.

~0~

Sasuke awoke to large eyes staring at him.

"Ji-san! You got to sleep over! But I wasn't here. We could have played!"

Sasuke glared at the little girl who ignored it.

Naruto's child indeed.

"We just got here. Tou-san wanted to spend time with Momma but we had to stay with Gaara-san."

Ryuunosuke scrunched his eyebrows together.

When did Yuzuki stop calling him Okaa-san?

Sasuke's brain started to function properly again.

His parents were alive.

They were in the room across from his.

Oh gods.

Naruto and his brother had sex.

He had slept in Itachi's home.

Now this brat was waking him up.

He pushed her off and pulled the blanket over himself.

Nope.

He was not going to deal with this now.

Yuzuki frowned at her uncle.

Ryuu frowned.

"Let Sasuke-ji sleep Yuzuki."

Sasuke's mood perked at the idea of picking on his nephew.

The boy was too shy for his own good.

He turned and snatched Ryuunosuke and forced him into his bed.

Ryuunosuke stared, horrified as he was cuddled into Sasuke's chest.

The Uchiha male opened his eyes to peek at Ryuu.

Oh my.

It was not healthy at how much the boy was blushing.

Sasuke swore he almost saw the boy's soul leave his body.

With a hidden smile, he let the boy go and rose from his bed.

Yuzuki blinked as she watched he uncle grab his shirt.

"You have a seal on you? What for?"

Sasuke clapped his hand over the seal on his neck that was usually hidden.

"It doesn't matter."

Sasuke blinked when he smelt food.

~0~

Itachi placed Sadao in the sink.

The blond boy started gumming his hand happily as Itachi cooked while keeping a close eye on the boy.

Damn demon babies had their scary spontaneous actions.

Like grabbing a knife!

"No Sadao-chan. Don't touch."

Sadao was distracted by the roll of paper towels.

He put the rice to cook before turning on the burner and putting water to boil.

Cooking had become a hobby after he had become Naruto's mate though the blond did most of the cooking at home unless he was late.

It was a time of peace for the Sound village and many of the other villages too.

Naruto had made sure to make each of his mates happy and for him, that was not to kill any more.

The kage only gave him certain missions that made him happy with his carrier.

It was how he had imagined it when he was a child.

Cool fighting.

Fun adventures.

No killing.

It was nice.

Being with Naruto.

He made everything okay and he couldn't imagine what the world would be like if something had been different.

Hell, he might have died from his sickness and left Sasuke alone forever.

"Momma!"

Yuzuki ran in happily.

Sasuke came in with a passed out Ryuunosuke in his arms.

"What happened to him?"

Itachi looked at his son.

"A prank."

Itachi smiled lightly.

Everyone froze when two figures entered the kitchen.

"Who are these children?"

Itachi looked at his mother and father.

Sasuke almost dropped Ryuunosuke.

The haze from yesterday was brought into focus.

Brought back from their haze by Sadao wailing after turning on the cold water, Itachi moved.

He immediately turned off the water and pulled off the boy's wet pants.

"These are your grandchildren."

Mikoto blinked in surprise.

Yuzuki grinned as she ran to the woman.

"Ojii-san, Obaa-san! I'm Uchiha Yuzuki! That's Ryuunosuke and that's Sadao-chan. He's the baby Momma brought home a couple days ago."

Fugaku looked at the three children.

Sasuke sat Ryuunosuke in a chair.

"I think you two should explain a couple things."

Itachi placed Sadao on a high chair.

"After breakfast. Yuzuki, wake up Ryuu and wash your faces."

The girl pouted.

"I don't want to!"

Itachi gave the girl a look.

"Fine."

Sasuke watched as Yuzuki pushed her brother off the chair and rolled him out the door yelling for him to wake up.

Mikoto pushed her long hair behind her ear as she moved to the counter and started helping Itachi.

"You boys are so grown up now. I can't wait to see your wife."

Sasuke snorted.

"Are they yours Sasuke?"

Fugaku asked as he sat down.

It was Itachi's turned to snort.

Sasuke glared at his older brother.

"They are Itachi's all right, it's almost like they came out of him."

Mikoto blinked in confusion.

Fugaku frowned.

"I'm relieved you have a wife. I found is suspicious that you live here and the man never said that he would be leaving to sleep in his own home."

"Naruto-kun doesn't sleep much in the first place."

Sasuke choked on the juice he was drinking.

~0~

Kisame was sleeping soundly when he felt something sharp dig into his arm.

It was painful but not enough to wake him.

Wiggling a bit, he ignored the tingling in his hips and settled in more comfortably.

Another sharp sting.

He awoke with a frown on his face when he noticed there was something on his arm.

The numb feeling prickled beneath his flesh, making him open his eyes.

"Momma!"

Kisame made a noise in his throat when he was bopped on the head.

"Wake up! Tou-san left me here but he didn't make me breakfast!"

The demon inhaled sharply.

He hated this week.

With both Naruto and Gaara-san gone, he had to cook for Kamiko and the girl was _damn _picky.

"Momma!"

Kisame sighed.

"I'm not making you breakfast. Go to Itachi-san's place."

The girl grabbed his arm and munched on it as hard as she could.

"Fine!"

_Damn it._

"Arata too?"

Kisame frowned.

Hidan couldn't cook worth shit either.

When they had been in Akatsuki their partners had been the ones to cook.

Sasori and Deidara would probably still be sleeping...

They weren't morning people.

The women couldn't cook for their lives and he wasn't very close to the other jinchuuriki.

"He'll probably be there too."

The girl cheered.

Kisame rose and grabbed some underwear.

He put it on under the covers before rising from the bed.

"Momma! You have bruises all over you!"

Kisame blushed.

"That's what happens when you bite your Momma so many times."

The girl looked at him with large eyes.

"But Arata does it to his Momma all the time!"

Kisame snorted.

"Hidan is different from me and you shouldn't be like Arata."

The girl pouted as Kisame grabbed the girl and moved to another room.

He pulled off her sleep clothes and put a light dress on her.

"Carry me Momma!"

If he could, he would drown the damn girl.

...Not really.

Kamiko grinned as she climbed the tall man and tried to pat down his hair to see over it.

Instead she peeked through it and laughed, kicking her feet.

...Maybe.

"Let's go to Itachi-san's home!"

~0~

Hidan growled as he smacked Arata upside the head.

"Stop rolling around the bed!"

The silver haired boy had pulled the covers off the naked demon and tightly wrapped the blood covered sheet aroud himself while rolling back and fourth.

"Momma's all nasty and shit! He had white stuff all over him and it smells like..."

He paused and mumbled to himself.

"What was the word...? I don't remember. Oh yeah, fuck!"

Hidan couldn't stop the blush from appearing as he grabbed the blanket and sent his son off the bed.

"You stupid fuck! That hurt."

"Get over it you little lying shit. What do you mean 'Fuck!'?"

Arata gave him a look.

"A while ago, I was hiding under the bed and you and Tou-san were doing something and you kept yelling, "Fuck me harder you pussy!" So nya! Go cook me something bitch."

Hidan opened a drawer and pulled on some underwear.

"I'm not a bitch. I don't cook."

Identical eyes glared at each other.

"Momma is a bitch!"

Hidan was tempted to grab the kunai on the floor and stab the brat in the arm.

To bad it would heal before he could actually hurt to much.

Sometimes he wished he hadn't baptized him with Jashin-sama's blessing by piercing his son's heart with his beloved symbol carved into the boy's body.

Arata rose to show off his baby fat covered tummy and his loose shorts.

"Feed me damn it!"

Hidan narrowed his eyes.

"Starve."

The boy ran over and grabbed the kunai before slamming it into Hidan's leg.

_Why is it always the fucking legs?!_

Hidan grabbed the boy, ignoring the blade protruding from his leg.

He snatched his comfy Akatsuki outfit and used it to cover himself.

"Itachi is going to feed you. Damn bitch cooks better than Kakuzu."

Arata smirked as he hid a blade behind his back.

~0~

Deidara glared at Kabuto as the man poked his stomach.

Sasori watched with a careful eye.

The redhead frowned as Kabuto wrote something on a clipboard.

"You are our personal doctor. Why the _fuck _did I have to be here in the morning?"

The silver haired demon pushed up his glasses.

"I will be helping out at the hospital today. It seemed as though it's developing nicely enough. Sasori will have to help you physically guide your chakra because Naruto-kun isn't here. The process could be done much faster because we have Hyuga's here."

Deidara scrunched his nose.

"I don't know these Hyugas."

The medic shrugged.

"Oh well. Take off your shirt completely. I want to check your glands."

Deidara blushed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Stop being stubborn."

"But Sasori-!"

The redhead sighed.

"The sooner you do this, the sooner you can eat or sleep."

Ears twitching in annoyance, he slowly uncrossed his arms and peeled off his shirt.

Kabuto gave him a bitch-I-don't-want-you look before grabbed Deidara's chest and running his thumbs over the areola of his nipples.

"They are developing slow. Most likely because your species relies on plants more than meat. Hmm... Anything new?"

Sasori spoke, "Diet is off and very low energy. Also, he's very thirsty but isn't going to the bathroom to compensate."

Kabuto frowned.

"This is still relatively new. Make sure to eat the proper plants you need and the energy thing is normal it seems. The water things is odd."

Kabuto ran his hands to poke wear Deidara's bladder should be.

"Discomfort?"

"A bit."

Skritches filled the room as they waited for his verdict.

"It might be because you bathe so many times throughout the day that you don't notice it."

Sasori snorted.

"It's also because you've been holding it in so much that it's stretched as it needs a bit to repair itself. You'll be fine."

The demon nodded at the blond.

Sasori rose and tossed him back his shirt.

"Let's go back to sleep."

~0~

Mikoto smiled uneasily at the excited girl bouncing beside their legs.

"She sure had a lot of energy."

Itachi nodded.

"Ryuunosuke takes after me and Yuzuki is like-"

"Itachi-san!"

"Oi, Itachi!"

The two men came in with with a monkey girl and a boy being dragged in.

"Oops. Gomen Itachi-san, I didn't know you had company. I'll come back another time."

Kisame turned around.

Hidan was about to demand food when Kisame grabbed the edge of his pants.

"We're going out to eat today."

Itachi sighed.

"Well, I think there are some things I must explain. To you both and Sasuke. Ryuunosuke, take Yuzuki and Sadao to play in the living room."

~0~

Naruto pulled away from the redhead's limp body.

The blond nuzzled the man's neck.

His mate had passed out on him.

The pout he made was unattractive on his fox face.

He licked the fur on his mate's ear and smiled playfully as it twitched.

Maybe his mate would like to be cleaned?

He'd never actually done it himself but when he saw Kurama cleaning his mate and they had seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Maybe he could get Gaara to purr!

It was such a rarity to hear now.

Excited at the idea of playing around with his mate made his tails wag.

The rise in temperature had made him irritated so it was a nice distraction.

He ran his tongue over the soft flesh of his neck before moving to the fur of his body.

Red eyes appreciated how his mate looked in his half demon form.

Brown fur lined his limbs and the usually spiky fur was smoothed down a bit.

The large tanuki tail was dropped down to the floor in his passed out state and his red hair was messy from sliding against the pillows and blankets repeatedly.

Dragging his tongue against the redhead's cheek, he growled deep in his throat at the soft response of his mate.

Naruto frowned when he realized that he would have to get food soon if he didn't want to be interrupted for a while.

~0~

Sakura gave shy glanced to her senseis.

It was so odd to see the two men so affectionate.

Kakashi was standing behind Iruka with his hands on his shoulders, giving a slight massage every once and a while.

Iruka sat on the table correcting papers for the class.

Kakashi started whispering to Iruka quietly.

Sakura sat across from him, helping correct the papers.

It was an essay about the children's families.

The pinkette ignored her teachers and remembered how fun it was to write in large messy characters while drawing pictures on the side.

_"...my momma always tells papa that he had to take care of us but I still love her very much. She gave me a pretty new comb for my hair before the festival."_

Sakura looked at the picture of a comb with sparkly jewels and coloured in with marker.

Distantly, she wondered if her mother kept her old things like these.

"Sakura, you can finish these yourself right?"

Green eyes looked up at her sensei.

"Uuh..."

The man gave her his own special smile before grabbing Iruka by the waist and dragged him to the door.

"We're going out!"

~0~

Kakashi wrapped his arm around Iruka.

"Isn't this nice? We can go on a date without all," he paused.

"_That._"

It was the only way to describe it.

Iruka nodded.

"It's much easier. I imagine Naruto's village will grow with time."

The tan man laughed.

"It's so odd. 'Naruto's village.' He's so grown up from when he was a kid."

Kakashi nodded and guided his lover towards a small store.

"Our son is all grown up. If only we could have another one."

Iruka smacked the man's arm.

"We should head back."

Kakashi grabbed a tan arm.

"Iruka-chan shouldn't leave his lover alone with all these attractive people. I might get stolen."

Brown eyes narrowed.

Iruka pulled his arm away but before he could walk away in a huff, Kakashi grabbed him and placed his chin on his shoulder.

"I was joking Iruka."

The brunet raised a brow.

Two women walked by and slowed as they spotted them.

A redheaded woman giggled, her fuzzy tail fluffing out.

"It's always nice to see children in love."

Kakashi blinked his grey eye, "Children?"

Iruka nodded.

"We are children in this society."

The silver haired man 'hmm'ed.

"Odd."

~0~  
Sakura sat in frustration.

Were was Sasuke-kun?

She put the red pen down and leaned back in the chair.

Maybe he was the the Otokage tower?

He had been going there a lot lately and always came back with a lighter mood.

Was he with Itachi?

They had seemed on good enough terms yesterday, especially with that brat girl that was supposedly his niece.

She had been so rude to her.

Were all on Naruto's children that rude?

Akira and Masumi sure weren't kind but that Ryuunosuke boy was adorable.

So shy and kind.

The pinkette sighed and scooted back her chair.

Maybe taking a nap would be nice...

~0~

Fugaku and Mikoto stared at their son.

Sasuke shifted in and distracted himself from the uncomfortable silence by running his finger on the odd texture of the couch.

Itachi shifted in the chair he sat on.

His parents' Sharingan eyes stared at him with uncharacteristically humorous expressions on their faces.

Mikoto was the first to recover.

"So they are your children?"

Itachi nodded as Fugaku recovered.

"But you do not have a wife?"

Cat ears twitched.

"I do not. My mate is Naruto-kun, the man who was here before. I-"

He paused and clenched his fists on his lap.

"I gave birth to them."

It was something he didn't want to say to his parents.

Especially without the support of his mate but he did have the other subordinates and it gave him comfort to know he could walk out and tell Kisame to watch his kids while he went to get a hold of himself.

Mikoto gave him a look of confusion.

"I don't really understand Itachi."

The elder son ran his thumb over his fingers as he explained again.

"I've had a busy life. After the...indecent_, _I went undercover with an organization with a good but misguided goal. Eventually, Naruto-kun came and took control. He collected the jinchuuriki and turned all that were loyal to him into jinchuuriki as well which included me. A certain bond was established and I became a subordinate mate."

Fugaku mumbled something to himself that only his wife caught.

"Eventually I was with child and we have been together long enough for me to have three children."

The Uchiha patriarch grunted.

"I'd rather you had a wife."

Itachi flinched.

"How is your relationship with him?"

Fugaku narrowed his eyes.

"I am very happy with him. Naruto-kun was like...redemption. He is very important to me."

He sighed almost dreamily.

"I will be speaking to this man soon. When will he be returning?"

Eh?

Itachi frowned.

Speak to him?

For what?

Itachi gave him a questioningly look that the man answered with frown, "I must know how he treats you and make sure he can properly take care you you and your children."

Mikoto smiled lightly.

"Naruto-kun seemed to be a good person but your father and I would both prefer so speak to him. Have you been properly married?"

Itachi scrunched his brows together.

"Naruto-kun is a very busy man. He is a kage after all."

He murmured, trying to score his mate some good points that he knew he would need after the net few words left his mouth.

Though he would avoid the marriage part.

"He won't be back until three days or so because he is in heat and has taken his first mate to a secret place."

Fugaku frowned.

"First mate?"

_**"The first mate is the most important. The breeding bitch if you may. Your son is very loved if his children are still alive. Your kid should be for fucking only."**_

Fugaku would have jumped at the voice if he had been anyone else.

Itachi gave him a knowing look.

"The demon that gave up it's physical form can mentally speak to you. He will be teaching you the way of demons until your body can hold it's own. It will then leave and be reborn."

Everyone caught the eldest Uchiha's grimace.

"It is very vulgar. That doesn't matter. Why has he taken this..._first mate_ instead of you?"

_**"Your kid's mate is strong. He needs to fuck or he'll burn up and that boy was recently heavy with a pup. If he took him then that kid would probably lose it's virginity too."**_

Felling awkward at the demon's words he decided it would be best to stop asking questions for a bit.

Itachi realized the question had been answered.

Mikoto leaned forward.

"Itachi, although this is a... very nice talk and all, I would like to know what Sasuke had been up to as well."

Sasuke, who had been avoiding as much as he could, looked up at him mother.

"Have you gotten married? Children as well? But you are still young. How is your career going? What's been going on with you? You haven't been having intercourse out of wedlock right? You know how much we treasured marriage in this family."

Sasuke looked away from his mother.

Itachi took pity on his brother.

"Mother, why don't you speak with the children? Yuzuki is very eager to meet her grandmother and Sadao-chan has started to try and copy things. Maybe you could get him to say a word or two."

The woman was immediately brightened by the idea.

Itachi knew this would work with her.

She had tried to get Sasuke to say "Momma" so many times when he was a baby.

To her disappointment it had not been his first word.

Fugaku knew his son's tactic and sighed.

Sasuke had done something.

Itachi stood and left the room.

Mikoto and Fugaku sat there while Sasuke tried to move away from them.

It was their first day back, he couldn't tell his mother his life so far.

Yuzuki came running in.

First to glomp his legs then to his parents.

Then Itachi came in with Sadao.

Mikoto happily took the baby into his arms.

"Ryuunosuke-kun will be here in a few seconds."

Said boy came in with some clothes on his hands.

"Mother, I think my clothes will fit you for now. Father, Naruto-kun's clothes will fit you but might be a bit large."

Mikoto stopped cooing at Sadao to smile softly at Ryuu.

"Such a nice boy."

Itachi placed a hand a top Ryuu's head.

"Yes. Ryuu is very polite. He's in the academy and the teacher loves him."

Yuzuki pouted.

"I'm smart too Momma! But Gaara-san is mean!"

Itachi frowned, "Your Kaa-san isn't mean Yuzuki."

She pouted and went over to Fugaku.

They stared at each other for a long moment before she climbed onto his lap and pulled his cheeks with her small hands.

"Smile! Tou-san smiles and he looks good so you smile too!"

~0~

Naruto dragged the bear into the cave with difficulty.

Fur tickled his mouth as he bit the skin harder as to not lose his grip.

Barely managing to squeeze it through, he tossed it onto the place Gaara always told him to place food.

He tore through the flesh with his claws and made sure the meat was easily accessible to his mate.

Red eyes looked at the pale, fur covered body as it twitched.

Gaara slowly rose on all fours.

He sniffed.

Naruto gave the redhead a lick on the cheek before moving back into a sitting position.

Moving towards the dead animal, he looked it over.

Instinct taking over, he tore into the muscle.

With Naruto being especially persistent he couldn't afford to deny himself any source of energy.

Naruto could feel his body heating up as he watched his mate devour the food.

He had shown he could take care of his mate and the redhead was showing his appreciation by not holding back.

Gods.

He couldn't take this.

The heat was always that much worse when he knew his mate wasn't with child yet.

It made his insides boil and made him want to mount his bitch until they were begging and whimpering him to stop.

Blood matched his hair and covered pale skin in such a sinful, _impure _way that he couldn't _not _want him.

It was like the devil himself had bestowed his mate this impeccable seduction ability that he couldn't turn away.

Gaara stopped and looked at Naruto with perked ears and alert eyes.

He couldn't hold back.

Pouncing on the smaller demon, he pinned him on his back.

Dipping his hands in the blood, he ran them down a pale torso and through the soft fur making it clump.

Rubbing his crotch against the other demon's ass, he bit the muscle of Gaara's side.

Snapping his hips forward, he growled at the friction.

The redhead whimpered as his ass was filled with Naruto's thick girth and thrust his chest forward.

Naruto ran his claws over his mate's chest and panted as he looked at Gaara.

He moved closer to Gaara's body and ripped a chunk of bloody meat from the carcass and smeared it against red lips.

Grabbing the meat in between his teeth, Gaara grabbed Naruto and smashed their mouths together.

Gaara was still in a right enough mind to feel Naruto's tongue slide against his before the meat ripped.

He managed to swallow the bit before choking as the blond slammed into his body.

Naruto growled before flipping the demon over and thrusting in again.

Gaara clenched the blanket beneath him.

He knew he was going to pass out soon again but he didn't care as he felt Naruto thrust into his body again.

Damn Naruto.

~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~

I've fixed a mistake but I want to thank all you supportive people. I'll try my best to work fast and get the next chapter out for you all. Because I'm on break, I'll work as much as I can for you guys. You have no idea how much I love you guys.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter the next day! See what happens when you boost my confidence. I was mainly writing because I'm with my whole family and to avoid them I stayed on the laptop because when I would go to the kitchen they would always be eating. I have severe misophonia and wanted to stab them all. When I'm on the laptop, no one is allowed to bug me so yeah. Thanks to all the reviewers who boosted by confidence! I love you all and hope you enjoy this chapter. Review and do the poll on who I should add to the harem please! If I get five reviews today, I'll start working on the next chapter. If the chapter is missing the breaks, please tell me! I don't know if Fanfiction will put them or not because sometimes it does, sometimes it doesn't.

Chapter 17

It Begins Three Days Later...Prepare for Drama

Clear eyes turned yellow as a tongue slipped out quickly to taste the air.

Rainbows flashed in stripes as a white seashell coloured cape fluttered silently.

A tongue tasted the air again.

Dirt turned to mud wherever he stepped.

Yurlungur stared at the cave hidden by bushes and foliage.

He could taste the water in the air.

A source of water and food while being hidden by nature.

Smart.

But he could follow that damn scent anywhere.

Why?

Because it was something he _loathed _and everyone knows you remember what you hate.

The smell of rotting meat was on his tongue as he got closer.

He would have to leave the cave soon to catch something to keep his mate alive.

With all that activity and rationed water, he would need the red meat to make sure he wouldn't faint or something.

He grabbed the guard and opened it.

Tossing the water on himself, his own scent was washed away.

He would wait.

Wait until the damnable demon left his cave and then he would ruin that arrogant brat.

~0~

Itachi walked on the outskirts of the village with Ryuunosuke.

His mother insisted that she watch the children but Ryuunosuke had asked to come along with him to talk about something.

Ryuunosuke walked at a pace to match his parent's.

"Momma, I think something is going to happen."

"Oh?"

Ryuu drew kanji on his thigh as he walked.

"I think it's going to be very bad and it will have to do something with Tou-san."

Itachi frowned.

"Why do you think that?"

Both had stopped a bit away from the gates of their village.

"I'm not sure but it started when Tou-san left with Okaa-san. I started to get a bad feeling but it's even worse today."

Itachi frowned.

He never doubted Ryuu's ability to sense these things.

Like when he was barely a week old and wouldn't stop crying until they noticed Akira and Masumi were missing.

He had never seen Gaara so angry when they all found out that the two had crawls/walked to a dangerous area that every child was banned from.

This intuition was something Itachi would not doubt in Ryuunosuke.

He knelt down to the boy's level.

"Do you know why?"

The boy shook his head.

"No but I want Tou-san and Okaa-san to come back soon. I'm starting to feel sick."

Itachi frowned as he rose and picked up his son.

"They'll be back soon. Let's go back. I'll drop you off with Akira and Masumi to get your mind of it. All right?"

Ryuunosuke weighed the pros and cons of being with the twins.

Con: They cling and try to claim him.

Pro: It would take his mind off this nagging worry.

Con: Hitoshi would be with them. Awake.

Pro: He didn't have to be with Yuzuki.

Con: He wouldn't be with his uncle and grandparents.

Pro: He wouldn't be with his uncle who loved to make him faint.

"I'll go with them."

Itachi smiled lightly at his son, "Arata has been sent with them too as punishment for stabbing Hidan. It won't be too bad."

Ryuu didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

~0~

Naruto stood beside the mouth of the cave.

A curtain of willow branches from the tree attached to the stone hid him as he examined the surrounding area.

The air was strangely sterile.

It didn't matter as long as nothing was close enough to hurt his sleeping mate.

The meat had grown to cold to be of any use and he had already pushed it out for other animals to eat but he needed to bring back something for his mate.

Naruto panted and stepped out into the nice breeze to cool himself down.

Energy hummed through his body.

Running on all fours, he zipped through the trees and went to his usual hunting grounds.

~0~

Gaara rose weakly on his limbs.

Something was there.

Where was his mate?

He couldn't protect himself in this state.

Gathering as much energy as he could he started dragging himself towards the lake.

It he managed to reach the fox hole Naruto had made, he might be able to escape.

_Might._

It would be impossible to escape with his mate's scent on him so thickly and his lack of energy.

The most he would be able to do would be to buy some time.

Water to wash a bit of the scent off and the secret passage would buy him a few minutes but that would only help if he could reach it in the first place.

It was closer.

Much closer than before.

He mewed weakly.

Where was his mate?

Why wasn't he here?

Wasn't he supposed to protect him?

His tail dragged, making him feel heavier.

_Naruto?_

He called out with a weak mewl.

_Mate?_

_Why aren't you here?_

He collapsed.

It was no use.

He hadn't eaten since yesterday and the lack of water had gotten to him.

An odd rasping sound echoed in the cave.

The scent was frighting.

Anger.

Revenge.

Hate.

His body trembled at what he picked up next.

_Hunger._

Something wrapped around his bare ankle and he could feel himself getting dragged back.

With the last of his energy, he gave a loud cry.

~0~

Naruto paused as he felt something zing through him.

His claws slashed through his prey's throat and lifted his head to the direction of his mating nest.

A soft cry was barely caught.

His hand rose half way as he moved to turn.

_Naruto?_

Eh?

His mate was calling him.

_Mate?_

_Why aren't you here?_

Here?

Something was wrong.

He moved slowly to the path he had taken and paused.

That sound!

Muscle tensed and rage filled his being.

What _dare _lay a hand on his mate?

He roared in anger.

Animals scurried away as the demon started running through the trees.

He crashed into trees, knocking them over and his claws dug up the earth as he propelled himself forward.

This should have never happened!

_Gaara!_

_Just hold on!_

~0~

Itachi frowned as he passed by Hidan.

They both had felt it.

"Momma?"

Ryuunosuke looked up at Itachi.

Dark brows scrunched together as he frowned deeper.

"Did you feel that?"

Hidan nodded and they both turned when Kisame came up.

The tall water demon frowned as he came over to them with Kamiko.

"Something happened."

Moving at a faster pace, they went into Gaara's floor and knocked on the door.

Hitoshi opened the door with excited eyes but the gleam went out as he saw who it was on the other side.

Nagato peeked at them from behind the boy.

Itachi and Kisame pushed in to kids and left to the top floor.

Barging in, they notice the other mates had gathered.

Yuhiko frowned.

"What's happened?"

Yugito came forward.

"Something has happened to Naruto. We want to go and find out what."

Yuhiko frowned.

What would Naruto do?

He reversed the situation in his mind with himself and his mates.

Deciding he would take Naruto's wrath, he nodded.

"All right. Deidara, you are staying though."

"What?!"

The blond wobbled a bit and Sasori steadied him.

"Naruto would never forgive me if I let you go out. If it is something dangerous enough to put Naruto in distress then he would do anything to protect you."

Yuhiko raised himself.

"It any of you are heavy and have yet to say so, you are staying here. This is a serious matter. You are parents."

Deidara deflated.

"Fine. But I'm still going to the gates! Un"

~0~

Ryuunosuke frowned when Yuhiko came in and spoke to Nagato in hushed tones.

Konan tried to bring back his attention to her as she showed them all how to make a paper crane.

"There's a story to this too. If you make a thousand of them and make a wish, it'll come true."

Arata frowned as he clumsily folded the paper.

"Yeah right. Momma says Jashin-sama will rip out your tongue if you lie."

Konan frowned.

Now that she thought of it, Hidan never did lie.

Nagato came over.

"You guys keep playing. I'm going to be back in a couple seconds."

Yuhiko kissed Konan and Nagato, "I'm going to make sure everyone stays calm and this doesn't leak out."

Ryuu frowned.

"What's happened?"

Konan looked at him with a frown.

"Don't worry about it."

Akira and Masumi stopped wrapping ribbons in Akira's hair and went over to him.

"Don't worry-"

"It'll be fine-"

"Just play with us!"

The two grabbed his arms and pulled him around the room.

~0~

Yurlungur looked at the prey in his clutches.

The redhead was quite attractive in his eyes.

Pink coloured his cheeks as he tried to crawl away, making him use the last of his energy.

"Such a pretty young thing."

He trailed his clawed hand over the cheek of the small boy.

"Hmm. Maybe I should use you a bit before I devour your energy. Hmm, but I can't get rid of you that fast. I need to as bait but it won't do that much harm to start taking your energy now."

The snake demon let his tongue slip out and live a soft tail of spit on Gaara's neck.

His body shivered in excitement.

So much untapped energy!

But it was being blocked by something.

He licked the bare skin of Gaara's stomach.

Oh my.

He smirked.

All the better.

~0~

Ryuunosuke frowned as Akira and Masumi pulled him away from the other children.

"Let's go with the adults!"

"Something is wrong and you're going to help us."

"Yeah! Cuz you can tell us where to go."

"Like that one time we got sick."

"And you would cry."

"So now you're going to hep us find out what's wrong."

Hitoshi came over to the three.

"It's about Kaa-san and Tou-san. Something is wrong with them. I'm going too."

Ryuunosuke frowned.

He wasn't sure he should be doing this but...

"Let's go."

The four managed to escape the room and make their way down the Otokage tower.

Everyone had already left.

Hitoshi frowned.

"Deidara-san and a couple others are at the gates."

The twins smirked.

"We know another way out of the village."

They spoke in a synchronized tone.

Both heads cocked to the side as they both asked, "Which way to we have to go?"

Ryuunosuke frowned.

"East?"

The twins nodded and Hitoshi looked around suspiciously.

"Let's go."

Unbeknownst to them, a small girl in pigtails followed them at a distance.

~0~

Naruto growled as he squeezed through the mouth of the cave.

Where was his mate?

Sniffing around, he noticed it was unusually sterile.

...Like before.

He had to relax.

It wouldn't help for him to tear down the whole area along with his village.

Calm down and breathe.

That lack of smell.

It's the one thing that would help him.

Nothing had no scent in the woods so he would follow that.

It would take time to follow something that wasn't there but for his mate, he would move continents.

He blinked when his hand crunched something.

Picking it up, he sniffed it before tasting it.

It was... familiar.

Red eyes widened.

No!

~0~

Itachi was leading the group.

It wasn't because of his love for Naruto.

They all loved.

He was in front because Gaara-san was also in danger.

Gaara was someone Itachi owed so much to and he wouldn't fail him now.

"Where exactly are we going?"

Yugito and Kisame were right behind him.

"To the spot he always take us. We'll start from there then continue. Something really bad must have happened."

Murmurs of agreement followed.

Itachi glanced back, quickly noting who was there.

Yugito, Roushi, Han, Fuu, Kisame, Hidan and himself.

It would be a slight disadvantage that they didn't have any healers with them but he hoped that their limited knowledge would be enough for whatever the future would bring.

~0~

The sound of something tearing bounced off the trees.

Yurlungur grinned, showing off sharp fangs.

This demon's power was amazing!

His true from was being forced through the damn human skin and making him feel like he hadn't in years.

Two snake like tails grew next to the first one and his body was growing to it's proper size.

He looked at Gaara who was shivering.

"Take comfort in the knowledge that you won't die until your mate comes to get you. He will get the pleasure of seeming me slowly kill you while I take my pleasure. I'll even let him know what you carry right before I kill him."

Gaara growled softly as he curled into himself with his tail hiding his body.

No.

The redhead decided.

He would kill himself and his baby than let this demon get the satisfaction he craved from making his mate miserable.

Though, the domino effect would be disastrous.

He would conserve his energy and wait until the last second though the water produced by this monster was making him weak.

The mud was covering any earth he could use for himself.

He would last a bit as long as he wasn't submerged in the slimy water starting to roll off the demon's skin.

Shivering in disgust when he felt a thick, slimy tongue trail down his back, the demon curled in on himself tighter.

~0~

The demon pack stopped when they saw it.

It was grotesque to their eyes.

A scent drifted in the breeze.

Itachi focused his Sharingan eyes on the demon with killing intent.

Gaara!

He was there.

"Spread out. Obviously this is what we are looking for. We are going to retrieve Gaara even if this is a misunderstanding. He is our priority. Han, stay back and wait until you are absolutely needed. Is everyone ready?"

They all ran around in a circle, surrounding the demon.

~0~

Ryuunosuke peeked through the bushes.

"That's it but I think we should stay back."

Akira and Masumi frowned as they held Hitoshi back.

"Okaa-san is there! I know he is. Let me go!"

The twins struggled to hold their brother.

Though he was the twins' better, he wasn't a match for both of them in his irrational state.

"Look, your Momma is there too!"

Hitoshi growled out, trying to get Ryuu on his side.

Ryuu frowned.

"My Momma can take care of himself. We need to find Tou-san and bring him here. I don't see him and if something happens, he has to be here."

~0~

Itachi stayed back as Roushi scorched the snake with any number of jutsu only for the demon to come out unscathed.

Yugito's jutsu would only have the same effect.

Fuu was trying airborne attacks but only resulted in the same effect: Nothing.

Kisame couldn't risk his water jutsu as it would deeply effect Gaara in his weakened state and they all knew how the dry earth was the only thing making sure he was okay.

Hidan was to much of a close-range fighter and the beast was to large for him to catch in his ritual without time.

Itachi frowned.

Would it be safe to release themselves into their demon forms?

They way the demon was snapping it's four heads and waving Gaara back and fourth with it's tail would be a no.

Like Gaara, their demon forms were clumsy at best.

The only one who was graceful would be Naruto who had trained with Kurama in the demon realm.

But he wasn't here so they would have to make due.

"Yugito!"

The woman looked at him and nodded.

It hurt.

It always hurt when they transformed.

A different experience for both of them.

For him it was ripping flesh and for her, a searing pain of blue fire releasing her true form.

~0~

Yuhiko frowned.

What if it was something extremely urgent and they didn't have backup?

He needed to know but he couldn't risk upsetting the demon's of the village if there was no reason.

That's it!

Humans.

They wouldn't understand anyway.

Didn't they have a tracker team?

He would use them to find Naruto and the rest and make them return immediately if they needed help.

~0~

Sasuke frowned when he realized that Yuzuki wasn't there.

He looked at his mother and father who were watching Sadao with pride as he rolled.

Must be a parent thing to be so happy about rolling.

Opening the door to her room, he looked around.

She wasn't here.

"Yuzuki?"

He narrowed his eyes.

Something was missing from the room.

He knew because the girl had dragged him there while Itachi and Ryuu had gone out to walk and showed him everything in the room.

The bag and kunai set were missing!

He frowned.

She had explained that she never took out the kunai.

Waiting until her first mission outside the village.

Had she run off?

It didn't matter.

She was missing and he would find her.

He quickly left the room and started heading to the top of the Kage tower.

~0~

Yurlungur looked at the runt cat and the nekomata.

Interesting.

He held the limp body of the demon in front of himself.

One head watched the black cat, another the blue and the other two watched the rest of those puny demons.

What fun it would be if one of those subordinate mates killed this demon.

How would that fucking blond react?

Kill his own demon mate?

Cry in sorrow?

Go on a rampage?

He shivered and tightened his hold on the redhead making him whimper in pain.

That damn demon would take a while to get there though.

All those winding paths he took and backtracks.

He laughed, making the demon's around him flinch.

Play time would be so fun for him until _he _reached here.

~0~

Yuhiko blinked when the inner door was rudely opened.

"Yuzuki is missing?"

He blinked at Itachi's sibling.

"Eh?"

An annoyed grunt.

"Yuzuki is missing."

Yuhiko grabbed his orange hair.

Damn it Naruto!

Of course he would leave this giant crisis to him.

"There human search team is here."

An unnamed shinobi spoke from the other door.

Yuhiko sighed as he looked at Sasuke.

"The team will be assigned to search for her among other things."

Sasuke blinked.

"I want to go too."

If she was going to be killed he would be too.

After all, how does one return to his older brother and say, "You're kid got killed."?

Sasuke blinked when Kiba, Shino and Hinata came in.

Yuhiko sighed.

"All right, this is a secret mission. I need you to track down Naruto and Yuzuki. The girl is missing and I just need to know where Naruto is."

The three nodded.

"You will be taking him as well. Please hurry. If something is wrong with Naruto, you report back immediately. If you spot Yuzuki, you send one back with her and keep searching for Naruto. Understood?"

They nodded and left.

Yuhiko sat in the chair with depression hanging above him.

He really hoped Naruto came back safe and alive.

~0~

Itachi and Yugito circled the snake demon wary or Gaara's almost lifeless body.

It was timing.

They all knew this.

He was not something to be defeated, he was something to outsmart.

Gaara was their goal.

Everyone knew what to do, they just had to wait a bit.

Hidan was moving closer along with Roushi.

Fuu was preparing her airborne attacks and Kisame would try to get them an opening by disrupting it's chakra by a bit.

Yugito would strike and then Itachi would move in.

It was absurdly dangerous and a complete last resort.

Han stood in the back, making sure he was ready to catch any fallen comrade.

~0~

Kiba frowned as he sniffed their air.

"Find the girl first."

Kiba narrowed his eyes.

"You aren't the captain of this team."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"I know you can pick up her scent faster than Naruto's and Shino can just disperse his bugs."

Kiba growled at the logic.

"Kiba-kun."

Hinata frowned at him and he sighed.

"Let's go."

Akamaru barked beside him.

~0~

Yuzuki hid in the bushes as she noticed Yurlungur holding Gaara-san.

Soon!

Soon her Momma would be the most important.

That's why they weren't doing anything right?

She watched as Ryuu hid with Gaara-san's brats.

What were they doing.

She watched as Hitoshi fought against his older brothers.

Crawling closer, she frowned as the kunai clinked in her bag.

The bush she hid in was right behind them.

"Hitoshi! Stop!"

Ryuu put his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Okaa-san will be fine. They won't let anything happen to him."

Hitoshi looked down, bangs covering his eyes.

"He's dying."

Akira and Masumi loosened their grip on his arm.

It seemed that wasn't needed though as Hitoshi slumped to the ground.

"I can hear it. He isn't breathing right and his heartbeat is slowing down. I know it's different."

Akira and Masumi back away from their brother.

He wouldn't be so cruel as to lie about this to escape would he?

Ryuu frowned.

"He won't die. Tou-san is going to save him."

The boy's voice didn't sound so sure like when he had given them directions here.

It sounded shaky.

Hitoshi raised his eyes to glare at him and Yuzuki frowned.

"Liar."

He was crying so much.

"Don't lie to me!"

Hitoshi rose and started running towards the demon.

~0~

Apparently their plan wasn't needed as the demon was entirely distracted by the little boy running out of the foliage.

"Okaa-san!"

Now!

It had to be now.

The plan was immediately altered as Yugito ran forward and chomped on the limb holding Gaara.

Everyone attacked the demon's body.

Roushi scorched the demon's body while Fuu sliced one of the heads off while Kisame and Hidan stabbed the demon with as much might as they could.

Han ran forward and snatched up the crying boy while Itachi leapt for Gaara.

It was like the air had turned to jelly.

He wasn't moving fast enough!

Yurlungur raised one of his tails faster than he was moving.

Itachi snatched Gaara out of the demon's grasp and slammed into the ground as the tail slapped his down.

It hurt.

The scales had shredded his side when the leathery skin touched him and it hurt!

Reddish-black blood leaked from the wound.

He couldn't hold his demon form anymore without losing control.

Flesh awkwardly repaired itself and he felt himself shrinking.

Even opening his eyes made his body tingle.

He smiled as he saw Gaara was fine even if he was cold and a little blue with a few slightly bleeding scratches.

Immediately, everyone back away from the demon.

Yugito scooped up Hidan and Kisame, ignoring the bleeding around her mouth from biting the sharp scales while Roushi ran over to Han and Fuu moved as quickly as she could to grab Itachi and Gaara.

~0~

Naruto growled as he picked up the scent that damn had been hidden from him.

He was close.

Gaara was close.

Sniffing the air, he didn't give himself a moment to be surprised when he could smell his other mates.

It just made him all the more angry when he picked up the scent of blood.

Itachi's blood.

Gaara's blood.

Yugito's blood.

That demon would pay!

He growled and a pulse of red chakra covered his skin, charring the greenery around him.

~0~

Kiba led them straight to something they didn't want to see.

Yurlungur squirmed in pain, trying to lift itself.

Han was off to the side with two demons passed out by his side and four children by his side.

Multiple demons suddenly appeared.

They didn't have time to be shocked as Hinata started to move.

Shino pulled out a scroll and wrote a quick message.

Kiba took it and handed it to Akamaru who immediately started to run.

They couldn't afford to loose Sasuke at the moment.

Not with this happening.

The Hyuga looked at the two damaged people.

Han didn't look up as he tried to heal Gaara.

"I'll take care of him."

Her shy nature was gone.

Sasuke frowned when he spotted Ryuu being hugged by twins with his own arms wrapped around the smallest redhead.

They were all crying.

Hinata lifted Gaara's head and took out her canteen.

Putting an unknown powder in the water, she made him drink.

"He needs to be warm. Now."

She looked at Han pointedly.

Han immediately stripped of some of his layers and covered the naked body.

She continued to give him water while examining both Itachi's and Gaara's external wounds.

"He needs to be bandaged."

Shino knelt to start working on the wounds.

"Someone please comfort the children."

Kiba took to that job, kneeling next to them.

"Don't worry. Hinata's a great medic nin. They'll both be fine, just be patient. I want you guys to come with me all right."

Hitoshi shook his head.

"I want to stay with Kaa-san!"

Everyone shook as something heavy was slammed into the earth near them.

Hinata frowned.

"We need to move to a safer location."

Suddenly a load roar made everything stop for a moment.

~0~

Red-orange fur gleamed in the light as he leapt over a large river.

He was so close!

More blood was being spilled.

Roushi's this time.

There.

He slowed and stopped.

Fuu was knocked out of the sky and slammed into a large hill.

He roared his fury.

Everything stopped.

Yurlungur looked at the large fox glare at him.

This wasn't what was supposed to happen!

Naruto growled deep in his throat and the other demons retreated.

He moved closer to the snake demon.

Yurlungur knew he was screwed.

His minor power source was gone and so was upper hand.

The water in his gourd was nearly gone.

One option left: Escape by any means.

A light chakra flare blipped on his radar and he smirked at the familiarity of it.

Using his good tail, he immediately went for it.

~0~

Yuzuki was trying to run away put one of the kunai ripped a hole in her pack and let the lot of them drop to the ground.

She jumped when a large thump shook her off her feet.

Not a sound.

She would not admit she was scared and didn't make a sound as she moved to gather the kunai.

They were special to her and she would not part with them.

A strong slithering sound filled her ears.

Something was coming towards her!

Dropping the knives, she tried to run but found that she was stuck.

Scales dug into her skin was a snake-like tail wrapped around her.

Tears filled her eyes from the pain.

"Ahh!"

She was lifted off the ground.

Wind swooshed in her ears and she suddenly found herself between her father and Yurlungur.

"Yurlungur-san! Put me down! I don't want to play!"

An odd hissing noise.

Was he laughing at her?

"Stupid girl."

The scales dug deeper into her skin and she could feel the air leave her lungs as she cried out.

~0~

Itachi rose sharply when he heard his daughter cry out.

"Yuzuki!"

He winced at the pain in his side.

Sasuke knelt down and helped his brother to his feet.

"Why is Yuzuki here!? Why is Ryuunosuke here? Sasuke why are they here?!"

The younger Uchiha looked away in shame.

"Weren't you watching them?"

Sasuke regretted lifting his eyes to stare into his brother's.

Tears from pain and betrayal glossed his black eyes.

Hinata came over and frowned.

"Please rest. You're chakra is out of control and being blocked off."

Itachi pulled away from his brother and moved forward towards his daughter only to collapse.

Sasuke caught him and heard the soft sob.

"Yuzuki."

~0~

Gaara opened his eyes and rose slowly to an upright position.

His body hurt.

"Ah! Gaara-san, please lay down."

Hinata tried to push him back down but he remained seated.

She almost huffed in annoyance before pulling out her canteen and a candy bar she had been saving for later.

Golden eyes stared at her with a frown as he accepted the two.

"You are in much worse condition than Itachi-san so please lay down."

Gaara ignored her again as he watched Itachi stare brokenly at the demon battle happening near them.

Immediately, he pieced what had happened.

He stared at her, "Attend to those who are hurt. I am fine."

She looked at him warily.

"Now."

She shivered at his command.

~0~

Naruto growled as he saw his daughter being held captive by this asshole.

His muscle tensed when he heard her cry out in pain.

It was impossible to move without her being hurt.

The damn demon would escape if he didn't find a way to free the girl.

His keen ears picked up a 'pop'.

"Tou-san! Momma!"

It was heartbreaking to hear her cry out.

"Help! It hurts! Momma-"

The cries were cut off when he heard another 'pop' noise.

She slumped in the demon's grasp.

The blond could feel the pain.

Itachi's pain at seeing his daughter in pain.

Gaara's pain at not being able to protect his charge.

All his mate's pain at seeing one of their own being put in this sort of pain.

~0~

Gaara twitched when he felt his family's pain.

He was much more sensitive to the link his family shared than anyone besides Naruto.

They were already mourning the death of this child.

No.

They would not.

He did not let her live and establish a place in the family for her to die this young.

She would not die!

He rose, ignoring the pain of his body.

No one noticed his movements as he started changing.

He ran down the hill on four limbs, changing as he went.

There wasn't enough chakra in his body to fully transform but enough for a small scale one.

~0~

Yurlungur made his decision.

He would escape but not now.

It would take time.

He lifted the small girl in his grasp and bared his fangs.

Venom dripped from them as he lifted her closer.

He moved to strike.

~0~

Gaara winced as his body was pierced.

Yuzuki was in his arms as bone sunk into his flesh.

Clear venom burning through his body and into his stomach.

Oh gods it hurt!

But he couldn't stop.

Using the last of his energy, he managed to pulled himself away from the bone and jumped as far as he could.

It was then that Naruto made him move.

He pounced and snapped his jaws at the demon's neck, tearing off scaly flesh.

Claws ripped into the demon's belly and tails choked whatever if could.

The snake demon's pearly rainbow flesh started to fade as life left it's eyes.

~0~

Everyone turned their eyes away from the bloody sight except Hidan.

It was so gruesome and blood was literally raining from the sky as Naruto slashed into the demon.

Even when they knew the other demon was surely dead, the shredding and bloodshed did not end until they heard a heavy thump.

Hidan's pink eyes looked at his fallen mate.

"He passed out. He's done. We have to move now."

The children were guided away by Hinata as the other's moved in.

Most of the demons were injured and were told to stay behind while the healthy went to collect those who were passed out.

Kiba and Shino watched as the large fox demon shrunk into a human.

Both blushed at Naruto's naked state but maintained their professional attitude as Shino helped put him on Kiba's back.

Han went with Shino to collect Gaara and Yuzuki.

Sasuke moved to help Yugito while Hinata helped Itachi.

Fuu guided the twins with her hands over their eyes while Hidan carried a crying Hitoshi.

Kisame helped support Roushi and Ryuunosuke stayed close to his Momma.

~0~

Yuhiko drummed his fingers on the table he was working at.

Suddenly that large white mutt barged in and put a message on the desk.

He barked at him impatiently.

Yuhiko opened the scroll and read the quick message.

"Call Kabuto immediately! Make sure to tell him to bring his best healers and make sure the Otokage's medical room is ready."

The guard vanished.

He placed his hand on the dog's large head.

"It's going to be very chaotic when they return."

All that was needed was the bark to let him know he was going to be stressed for a while.


	18. Chapter 18

Wow, motivation has been zero. Sorry it's taken so long. I wrote a short chapter just so you remembered this exist. Sorry that I've taken so long. Once finals are over, I'll be writing more. Next chapter will decide if Gaara dies or not and after that, I will be putting up a has-nothing-to-do-with-anything-explanation chapter. Ah, I'm also learning Italian! (Kinda awkward cuz I speak native Spanish) Motivation: anime. Which one: Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Totally worth the read. Ciao mi principesse e principi.

Reviewer question (I'ma start doing these): What's a more romantic language: Italian or French?

Chapter 18

The Inability to Wake is Not Death...Yet

Kabuto sighed as he looked at Gaara and Itachi.

It had already been four days since they'd been brought to him.

The Uchiha was sleeping easy, restoring his energy and healing the wound on his side.

It had mostly been blood that made it seem so bad.

The others had only been scratches and bruises.

With a sigh, he looked at over Gaara.

_This _was something to be worried about.

It wasn't even something he wanted to think about because it would remind him of how he _couldn't_ doanything.

Naruto had been something easy to deal with once he'd woken up.

They'd put enough sedatives in him to make him drowsy, the only pain was that his body would burn through them much too fast.

It wouldn't mean much anyway, he would be coming out of his heat and become aware.

"Kabuto-san?"

Ah.

The visitors.

It seemed classes were over today.

"It's all right. I was just checking things today."

He watched the group enter.

Three for Gaara and two for Itachi.

Kabuto watched as Yuzuki sat on the bed with her Momma and Ryuu stood dutifully by his side.

"Be quite today. He woke up but he's still a bit tired."

The two nodded.

A tug to his pants pulled his attention away from the dark haired family.

"Kabuto-san, did Okaa-san wake up too?"

He knew the boy was desperate, but getting his hopes up would be worse than crushing it now.

"Sorry Hitoshi-kun. Gaara-san is still sleeping."

Hitoshi looked at the ground before dragging himself over to Gaara.

The boy climbed the bed before resting on a softly rising chest.

It was such a sad sight to see.

What would the picture look like with a sad Naruto now that he would be aware of this?

Kabuto looked at the solemn twins, holding onto the deathly pale hands.

They both tried to avoid the wires in his wrists.

Hitoshi laid his head on Gaara's chest careful to avoid anything.

Kabuto's trained eyes could easily see his shaking shoulders.

Akira, who was closer, whispered something to the younger boy.

"Shut up."

Kabuto was sure everyone heard the deep growl.

Akira flinched.

Ryuunosuke frowned and come over to Hitoshi.

No one could hear the soft whispers but he could see Hitoshi stop crying to swat the boy away.

His angry face was quickly hidden against his Okaa-san's side again.

Kabuto frowned.

There was a soft noise and Kabuto looked to the bed.

"Itachi-san?"

Yuzuki brightened.

"Momma!"

Itachi looked at the young girl and ran his hand through her soft hair.

Red eyes looked around the room.

Kabuto immediately moved to fill a small cup with water and carefully helped Itachi drink.

Yuzuki looked at him with excited eyes.

She was about to say something when a broken sob caught their attention.

Akira and Masumi held their brother between them as he mumbled something while wiping his eyes.

Itachi frowned as he pushed himself into an upright position.

"What's wrong with Gaara-kun?"

Kabuto was about to answer when the door swung open.

"I'd like to know that too."

Kabuto stared at Naruto in shock.

"Naruto!"

He was still dressed in his hospital clothes.

"The effects are barely wearing off! You should still be resting."

The blond gave him a look that easily told him he would do no such thing.

Kabuto frowned as he spotted a large, tan hand covering his neck.

"Naruto-"

Red eyes narrowed as they looked from Gaara to him.

"Tell me what is wrong with Gaara."

Kabuto glanced at the crying Hitoshi.

"Ano..."

Naruto frowned.

"Akira, Masumi, Yuzuki, Ryuunosuke. Leave. Hitoshi, come here."

The twins walked with their brother and kissed both his cheeks before leaving.

Hitoshi took a shuddering breath beside his father.

Yuzuki frowned.

"But Momma just woke up!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his daughter.

"Yuzuki."

The growl made her shiver.

She clung to Itachi with tears prickling at her eyes.

That damn special treatment again!

"I wanna stay with Momma!"

"Yuzuki, listen to your Tou-san."

The girl blinked.

No!

She wanted to stay.

Closing her eyes, she pressed herself closer to Itachi.

"Yuzuki. Don't be selfish."

Ryuunosuke glared at his younger sister.

"Stop being a brat."

The girl frowned.

"Why does Hitoshi get to stay! Momma just woke up. Gaara-san will wake up too. He's just sleeping."

Ryuunosuke grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"You're so dumb!"

Yuzuki cried out.

Naruto frowned at her and placed a hand on Hitoshi.

Itachi sighed.

Why was Yuzuki acting like such a brat now of all times?

He was thankful for Ryuunosuke.

If he hadn't done something, Naruto might have and it wouldn't have been as simple as pushing her out.

The blond bent down and wrapped his arms around Hitoshi.

"Kabuto. Explain the situation."

The silver haired medic hesitated before nodding.

"Gaara-san was in a much different condition than the others."

Naruto nodded.

"I asked about them before."

Kabuto continued as he watched Naruto kiss Itachi's forehead before moving to sit on the edge of Gaara's bed.

"The others said he'd been bitten by the demon but there was no wound. There was a residue poison on his skin. Obviously, we checked to see if it was seeping through his skin or causing _something._ But it didn't do anything. Gaara-san was fine during the first day. Just resting from everything that had happened. Then the second day... something happened. He started seizing and his body was starting to shut down. All those machines around him are what's keeping him alive but not only that, his chakra is being stolen."

Naruto frowned as Hitoshi dug his nails into his arms.

"What's stealing it?"

Kabuto stared at the clipboard in his hand.

He couldn't meet any of their eyes.

"Naruto... Gaara's pregnant."

He paused, trying to phrase it in his mind.

"And they're killing him."

Hitoshi let out a choked sob.

Naruto held his child closer to him.

What could he do.

Red eyes looked at Itachi and Kabuto before falling on a crying Hitoshi.

"Hitoshi?"

The boy forced himself to stop sobbing and slid of his father's lap.

He walked across the room and took a long glance at Gaara before opening the door and walking out.

Naruto sighed.

"Could removing the babies save Gaara?"

Naruto held Gaara's hand and squeezed lightly.

"We're not sure. Why the babies are stealing his chakra at this rate is unknown but what we do know is that they're absurdly connected. If something happens, he'll die."

"But it he survives?"

Itachi finally spoke.

"Naruto...Do you really think Gaara could live through another death? _Two _deaths? Especially so soon after Yuuta?"

The blond looked at Gaara's face.

It was pale and half covered by the mask helping him breathe.

Naruto suddenly rose and left the room.

Kabuto looked at Itachi.

"What do you think he will do?"

Sharingan eyes blinked black before returning.

"I don't know."

Kabuto pushed the Uchiha back down.

"You're still to weak."

"Kabuto-kun, I don't-"

"I know. I'll move you. It was just easier to monitor you together."

~0~

Yuzuki screamed as Ryuunosuke dragged her away from her Momma.

"What are you doing!? Let go!"

"Stop it Yuzuki."

_Stupid little sister!_

"I want to go with Momma!"

Ryuu let go of her in frustration, tossing her arm away from him.

"Stop being such a brat! Don't you understand!?"

Yuzuki snorted.

"Yeah, I do! Momma just woke up and Tou-san is being mean! All he cares about is Gaara-san!"

Ryuunosuke narrowed his eyes.

"Of course he cares about Okaa-san more! He might die and it's your fault!"

Yuzuki crossed her arms.

"I didn't do anything... and who cares if he dies!"

_Slap!_

Yuzuki blinked before her eyes started to water.

"I know it was you who asked that demon to take care of Gaara-san. Of course I'm going to follow you, your my sister! I think you're too stupid to be my sister right now though. And who cares if he dies?! I care. Noa cares, Akihiro cares, Kiyoshi cares, Arata cares and Hitoshi cares! If Gaara-san is gone, who will take care of Akira, Masumi and Hitoshi? You don't like that Tou-san supposedly ignores you? Well guess what, it's gonna happen a lot more if Okaa-san is gone! You're so _stupid!_"

He chocked.

"Didn't you see Hitoshi? He's crying all the time now. What if you never go to see Momma again? Hmm? Why are you so against Okaa-san. If it wasn't for him, you'd be dead! He's only in there because he saved you."

Yuzuki glared.

"Nuh-uh! Momma saved me!"

Ryuunosuke started walking away from her and she unconsciously followed.

"Kaa-san saved you Yuzuki. I saw. Momma saved Kaa-san and Kaa-san saved you!  
Yuzuki frowned, her brows pulled together.

"Nuh-uh! Gaara-san would never do that for me and why would Momma not save me?'

Ryuunosuke sighed.

There was no way to get things through to her.

"You know what Yuzuki, I don't care. Be a brat! I'm going to see Sadao-chan with Obaa-san."

Yuzuki watched as her brother marched off.

Momma saved her, didn't he?

Why would Gaara ever do anything for her?

She wasn't his kid.

...

She was going to talk to her Momma.

Ryuunosuke had to be lying or something.

~0~

Hitoshi sobbed into the pillow.

Okaa-san was dying and there was nothing that could be done.

There had to be _something._

Akira and Masumi continued to rub their younger brother's back and cleaned his face.

There was a knock before Nagato came in.

He looked at Hitoshi with a frown.

"I brought food."

He looked at Akira and Masumi and tilted his head to Hitoshi.

The twins nodded in understanding.

Nagato placed his hand on Hitoshi's back lightly.

"It'll be okay Hitoshi-kun. Your tou-san can do anything if he tries hard enough."

The man left.

"Hitoshi."

Both twins called his name softly.

"You need to eat."

Hitoshi smiled bitterly.

It had always unnerved him how synchronized they spoke, mainly because it sounded much too familiar.

Slowly, he rose.

Akira wiped his face with a tissue and Masumi opened his hand and placed a piece of bread in his palm.

"You don't have to eat a lot."

His family understood him absurdly well but it was his Okaa-san that would comfort him.

Even with their understanding of him, they couldn't lift his spirits.

A thumb rubbed beneath his eye carefully.

"You need sleep."

Sleep?

How could he possibly sleep?

The idea of such a thing without his Kaa-san was absurd.

Chewing was such a chore and swallowing hurt.

He put down the bread and stared at his hands.

There wasn't anything he could do.

Small, weak, too young.

His hands represented what he was.

There was nothing he could do.

Both twins looked at their brother before placing a paper crane in his hands.

"Maybe we could do as Konan-nee said..."

"A thousand for a wish..."

"We could wish for Kaa-san to get better."

His siblings were so dumb.

They both pulled out small stacks of paper.

"It's not because of the wish."

"It's because we have to wait."

"We have to do something and after what we did, they won't let us do a lot."

Akira held up glittery purple paper and Masumi held up a piece of shiny green.

They smiled weakly.

Hitoshi sniffled.

A wish?

What exactly would he wish for?

For everything to be okay or for Kaa-san to get better?

Well, when the time came...

He reached forward and grabbed the used paper he had been doodling on in his Kaa-san's absence.

This one had to be perfect because this is the one he would give to his Kaa-san on their next visit.

It would stay with him until they could make their wish.

Akira and Masumi started following the steps.

Hitoshi looked at his siblings.

"Thank you."

_Chuu._

They both kissed his cheeks.

~0~

Yuzuki sat in her room with a bunny plush in her arms.

There was a knock at her door.

"Hm?"

Mikoto came in.

"Yuzuki. Ryuu said it'd be nice to take Sadao-chan to the park so your Oji-san is going to take them. Would you like to come? Sasuke will be going to visit Itachi."

The small girl held the bunny in his arms and got up.

"I want to visit Momma."

Mikoto nodded.

"Let's go then. I want to speak to him soon."

~0~

Itachi stared out the window worriedly.

Naruto wasn't one to run away from anything and to walk out on this...

He remembered how Gaara had looked.

What did that mean?

Itachi sighed as he started writing his name in the dust.

He smiled sadly.

Ryuu had picked up the habit from him.

There was something soothing about writing your name over and over.

It was something that didn't change and easily defined you.

What are you like?

I'm like Itachi.

Ryuu had seemed to pick up those thoughts when he noticed Itachi doing his little habit and copied it.

He'd never had this habit until he had met Naruto.

They'd all picked up strange habits from being with Naruto.

_Knock, knock._

Itachi looked away from the dust on the window sill.

"Uchiha-sama?"

He glanced at the nurse who was peeking in her head.

"You have visitors."

He nodded and she opened the door.

"Momma!"

Itachi smiled as he watched his little girl.

"Yuzuki, are you feeling better?"

The girl nodded and lifted up her shirt.

She poked her side.

"Doesn't hurt at all!"

Itachi nodded and looked at Mikoto.

"I'm sorry for making you look over my kids so soon after you came back."

Mikoto sat beside her son and started untangling his hair with her fingers.

"It's fine Itachi. Ryuu is a big help with Sadao, as is the little voice in my head and Yuzuki is barely getting back. It was nice having a little girl time."

Yuzuki nodded as she climbed onto the bed.

"Momma?"

Itachi looked at Yuzuki.

"Hm?"

The dark hired girl frowned.

"Ryuu said that Gaara-san saved me from Yurlungur, but he was lying right? You saved me didn't you?"

Itachi shook his head.

"Your Okaa-san saved you Yuzuki. They wouldn't let me do it myself."

Itachi frowned as his daughter made an angry face.

"Why?! Gaara-san doesn't even like me!"

"Don't say that Yuzuki-"

"He always treats Akira and Masumi like they're better and Hitoshi is never alone! Everyone calls him Okaa-san but he's not even my Momma! And he steals all of Tou-san's time. They never get in trouble and Tou-san doesn't care about us! I hate Okaa-san."

"Yuzuki! Don't ever say that!"

The girl blinked and looked up at his dark haired parent.

Mikoto stopped stoking Itachi's hair.

"Itachi, you shouldn't yell at her."

The man frowned.

"Your concern is appreciated but I have to stop this now."

Yuzuki looked up at her most adored person.

"Momma?"

"Yuzuki, your Okaa-san loves all of us. You won't understand this now but he really does. Akira and Masumi aren't treated better. They are just very well behaved in front of you Okaa-san. Don't you act a little better around him too?"

She did act better.

Because she was scared of his subtle punishments.

They never made her cry but she always felt miserable until she did something like apologize of try to be better.

"I guess. But he isn't my Okaa-san!"

Itachi frowned.

How could he explain something complicated to a child.

Though they were smarter than they looked... it was a difficult thing for a child to grasp.

"Yuzuki...We owe your Okaa-san a lot. He had saved your life twice now and mine a lot more than he should have. If he didn't love us enough to save us then I wouldn't be here and neither would you or your brothers."

The small girl made a face.

"Momma shouldn't tell lies or Arata will rip out your tongue."

"Stop it Yuzuki. You need to stop this."

The girl frowned.

"I'm not doing anything! I want Tou-san and Momma to be together all the time and I want Sasuke-ji to stay with us too and I want Ojii-san and Obaa-san to stay with us so we can all be Uchihas and be together!"

The Uchiha mother frowned.

"Yuzuki-chan, that is what you have but we can't all be together all the time. Sasuke-kun lives in a different village and your Ojii-san and my situation is...iffy. We can all be together but not how you think Yuzuki. I bet your Tou-san and your Okaa-san love you a lot, just as much as Itachi."

Yuzuki frowned.

Itachi sighed.

This was going to be difficult.

"Yuzuki, we're going to see your Okaa-san."

~0~

Hitoshi walked with Akira and Masumi to the hospital.

"We already have a lot now!"

Hitoshi nodded and held his best crane in his hands.

Opening the door to the room, he looked at the still form of his Okaa-san before glancing at his Tou-san.

"Tou-san?"

Naruto looked up at his children.

"Hey."

The voice was crackly.

Akira and Masumi ran to him.

"Tou-chan!"

Naruto smiled and ruffled both their heads.

"Hey, are you two taking care of Hitoshi?"

They both smiled.

Hitoshi came up to the bed and placed the crane next to Gaara before laying on top of him.

"Tou-san is Okaa-san going to be okay?"

Naruto looked at Akira.

"I'm not sure..."

"Are you going to fix him?"

Masumi fidgeted with the light blanket on Gaara.

"I'm going to try."

The twins looked at him with doubtful looks on their faces.

_Knock, knock._

"Naruto..."

The blond looked up.

"Itachi."

He offered the man a weak smile.

Itachi pushed Yuzuki forward and Mikoto came in behind them.

Yuzuki noticed the crane next to Gaara.

"What's that?"

Hitoshi looked up from his spot on Gaara's chest, "A crane. Konan-nee said if we make a thousand, it'll make a wish come true."

She was going to say it was stupid when Yuzuki looked at Hitoshi's large, golden, watery eyes.

"I want him to get better soon."

Itachi put a hand on Yuzuki's head.

Mikoto frowned as she waited by the door.

"Of course he's gonna get better, Tou-san's going to fix it."

She looked at Naruto.

"...Yeah."

Even her young eyes could see it was a lie.

"Uzumaki-sama, I have to do a check up. Ano, you can stay but everyone else..."

Naruto nodded and gathered the twins off to the side.

He leaned down next to them.

"Akira, Masumi, I'm really proud of you two for keeping Hitoshi from being really sad. You two are being really grown up. You don't have to go to the academy if you don't feel like it. You two can ask Konan-nee or Nagato-nii for anything okay? You two are being really good about this."

The twin's nodded and Naruto patted them on the head.

Naruto picked up Hitoshi.

"I'll do my best Hitoshi, okay?"

The blond could easily see Gaara in Hitoshi.

Golden eyes stared at him.

Suddenly, it hit him.

"I've got a plan right now."

"Okay Tou-san."

Naruto watched them leave.

"Itachi, why did you bring Yuzuki here?"

Loose black locks made a curtain over Itachi's face as he bent over to pick up his daughter.

"Yuzuki is confused right now."

Red eyes glanced at Gaara and the nurse before wrapping an arm around Itachi and guiding the two out the door.

Mikoto raised a brow as she moved out of the way.

Grabbing Yuzuki, he placed her on a waiting bench and leaned down to her level.

"What's wrong Yuzuki?"

The girl looked away with a pout.

Itachi sighed.

"She thinks you love Gaara and them more than you love me and her."

Naruto sighed.

He was glad he already dealt with this before.

Grabbing the girl, he rose.

"I'll deal with this Itachi. You get back to your room. I'm sure your nurse is freaking out right now."

~0`

Mikoto sat with Itachi.

"So that is your husband..."

She winced.

"Ah, sorry. So that's your mate?"

Itachi smiled.

"That voice is annoying but helpful eventually. Yes, Naruto is my mate."

She smiled.

"He seems nice."

Itachi sighed.

"Hopefully he'll be around long enough for you to get to know him better."

"Why wouldn't he be around?"

The young Uchiha let our a sigh.

"If Gaara-kun dies, so will Naruto."

"What-"

"Obaa-san, will you take me to see Hitoshi?"

Mikoto frowned as Yuzuki suddenly barged in.

"Yuzuki, that was very rude."

"Gomen Momma."


	19. Chapter 19

Please do the poll. How angst-filled would it be if Gaara died and Naruto became depressed and the whole family was in a hole of depression that they continuously have to work to get out of? Eh, I wouldn't do that. Or would I?

Reviewer question: What's a worse addition: Memecenter or tumblr?

Chapter 19

Grief

Yuhiko sighed as he twirled in the Otokage's chair.

Here he was...once again.

It was annoying how much he was here.

He stopped twirling and moved to the couch that was against the corner furthest from the window.

Squatting down, he looked at his sleeping mate.

It wasn't enough that Naruto rutted four times a year, now he was involved in caring for the village when drama was involved.

He had wanted to spend time with Nagato and Konan in bed but Konan was caring over Akira, Masumi and Hitoshi and Nagato couldn't curl up with him on this measly couch.

Yuhiko poked Nagato's cheek.

Long red bangs hid Nagato's eyes but the man knew he was looking at him.

"What?"

"You're so mean to me. You should go sleep in a _real_ bed."

Nagato curled up tighter.

"No. I'm comfy and you haven't been around me enough."

He ran a hand through his spiky orange hair as he got up.

"It's fine. But I really want you to stay in bed. You're almost due and I don't want to waste time by going down all these damn stairs if this kid decides to just pop out of you."

The redhead smiled.

"It'll be fine. Now let me sleep. I'm tired."

The orange haired man snorted.

"Like you could here..."

~0~

Itachi sighed as he sat beside Gaara's bed.

Many of the others were there too.

It seemed everyone was worried.

Even the ones who didn't particularly care for Gaara.

He owed a lot to Gaara, probably more than the others.

Gaara was the one who went through hardships to pave the way for them as Naruto's mates.

It was difficult, no matter how much Naruto tries to make it easier.

There was some things Naruto just couldn't relate to them.

All the kids were at Gaara's place with Konan watching over them.

Yugito blinked her large cat-like eyes at Gaara, "So I hear Naruto's got an idea."

Itachi nodded.

"He got the idea after he spoke to Yuzuki."

Kisame frowned.

"Why was he speaking with Yuzuki? You sound way to serious for it to just be casual."

Itachi sighed.

"Something about her behaviour, it's been at a sour point recently. She hasn't come out of her room since Hitoshi refused to speak to her."

Utakata '_tsk'_ed.

"What's Naruto's plan? He's been so distant towards us lately. It would be nice if things got back to normal."

Itachi tilted back the chair he was on.

"He didn't tell me specifics."

They all gathered around Gaara.

"I've never seen him sleep."

The door slammed open.

"Of course you haven't. Gaara-san didn't sleep much to begin with."

They all looked at Kabuto and there was a distant 'eep'.

"What are you doing here?"

Glasses shined as he pushed them up.

"_Someone _has an appointment."

All eyes turned to the blond hiding behind Gaara's bed.

"I don't want to go! Un"

They were glad the heavy mood had been somewhat lifted.

"I don't care. You are the firsts of your breed and I want to take down as much information as possible!"

It was an amusing struggle between the two with no help from the sidelines.

Suddenly, there was a sharp beep.

Followed by more, following the others closer and closer.

Kabuto rushed and hit the emergency button on the side of Gaara's bed.

"Everyone out! Someone find Naruto-kun!"

The occupants stood frozen.

Kabuto scrounged through a box on the bedside table and pulled out a syringe.

"Out!'

Yagura was one of the first to move and was slowly followed by the others.

Nurses and doctors came rushing in.

As they cleared out, the only thing they could hear were the sharp beats of the heart monitor.

Even without medical training, the knew something was wrong.

~0~

Naruto stood in the cave he used to summon the demons.

The natural energy of the place made him more relaxed than he had been these past days.

Sitting down, he crossed his legs and placed his hands one his knees.

His restless tails fell and his ears perked.

It was so nice here.

Managing to focus, he cleared his mind except for one thing.

It was a magical place in a sense.

Compared to the world filled with the stuffiness of human invention and putrid death that harmed the earth, it was pure.

Trees and holes in the ground were homes.

No lakes, streams and rivers were polluted with dangerous things.

Vegetation and "animals" dominated the lands.

Naruto opened his eyes when he was suddenly splashed.

"Ahh!"

Naruto winced at the sharp scream.

"Gomen! This place is usually empty!"

The blond looked at the water demon.

"N-no! I shouldn't be in here! I'm sorry! Please don't tell! Ah-you human?"

He smiled at the small child.

"Kind of. I won't tell if you tell me where Kurama-san is."

The demon blushed and hid in the water.

"Kurama-sama is in the fields. He wanted to sunbathe."

Naruto smiled.

As he ran out he transformed into a fox easily.

It was so much easier here.

He grew in size as he bounded over hills and streams.

Fluffy tails accidentally smashed into trees as they wagged in glee.

It was a rarity that he could run around like this without fear.

His golden-orange fur gleamed and he grew happier when when he spotted a rusty red coat.

"Kurama!"

The yip made the demon fox's ears perk up.

"What are you doing here pup?"

Naruto had been so happy just to be here that he had forgotten his problem.

His tails and ears dropped.

"It's Gaara."

The fox rose from his lazy position.

"What's wrong with your mate?"

Naruto wrapped his tails around himself in a comforting manner.

"After we fought a demon, Gaara's chakra had been out of control and his body is losing everything...and he's heavy."

Kurama frowned.

"This is a major problem. It would have been better if he wasn't heavy then he wouldn't be losing energy as fast. Have you figured out the reason why this is happening?"

Naruto shook his head.

"I haven't even had enough time to gather information on who the enemy was. I know I killed him but something feels off. I came here to ask Shukaku for help."

Kurama tilted his head.

"He's been awfully bitchy. Are you willing to risk yourself for something your doctors might figure out themselves."

Naruto growled.

"Of course."

"Let's go to the outer lands. Shukaku is probably messing with the desert demons."

~0~

Mikoto watched as Itachi rocked Sadao in his arms.

It didn't seem as he was into it though.

"How has Yuzuki been?"

Mikoto sighed.

"Still locked up in her room. Ryuunosuke seems to be a bit out of it as well. Your father and Sasuke took his out. What's wrong Itachi?"

He sighed.

"I don't think this is something you can help me with mother. I mean no offence but..."

She smiled softly.

"I understand. I'm learning a bit day by day. Sit down Itachi, I'll make you some tea. You still like green tea right?"

Itachi sat in the rocking chair he used when he was feeling tired or old.

"Yes."

She rose elegantly and grabbed the blanket from the floor that Sadao used to roll around on.

Wrapping it around Itachi and Sadao she smiled.

"You just have to rock now. He won't fall."

Itachi looked up at his mother.

"Thank you...I've missed you and father a lot."

She placed a hand on his cheek and smiled.

"I'm here now."

He smiled before he felt a sharp pain and his head thumped back against the chair as he lost conciousness.

~0~

Deidara laid on Sasori's bed while the redhead moved around in the kitchen.

"It's kinds lonely without that idiot around. Un"

Sasori made a noise of agreement.

Deidara looked at the redhead's back with worried eyes.

They were both nervous and tense.

Sasori started chopping something with loud strokes.

"We should go play with Akira and Masumi. Konan-nee shouldn't be all alone with them."

"_Shit!_"

Deidara frowned and moved to the kitchen.

"Sasori!"

The blond grabbed the other's hand and put the bleeding finger in his mouth.

"You should be more careful."

Sasori sighed.

"I'm tired."

The blond pulled the finger out of his mouth, "Then take it easy. Gaara is going to be fine."

Sasori almost growled.

Though the blond was a comfort in many things Gaara was always there for anything.

He had been there when he had been the last one to be chosen by Naruto.

He had been there when he needed advice.

He had been there to teach him.

Most recently, he had been there when Deidara had announced he was with child.

It had been a heavy ball of guilt in his stomach that made him go to Gaara and tell of his bitterness about being childless.

Deidara couldn't understand these feeling because while they were close, they weren't in the same situation.

Gaara wasn't either but he could understand without him having to explain.

Sasori blinked when he was suddenly tugged.

"You sit down."

Deidara grabbed his long blond hair and ties it up.

"I'll make something to eat."

He grinned at the older man with an ageless face.

"I already start-"

"So? I know how to cook a bit too."

He grabbed some items from the coffee table and placed them in Sasori's hands.

"Just work on your crappy puppets."

He was about to argue when he paused.

"Fine."

Suddenly, the both stiffened.

Deidara let out whimper before he slid down against the wall while Sasori fell sideways on the couch.

~0~

Arata stared at his Momma.

The man had ignored the chaos in the living room and flopped onto his bed without so much as a word.

Purple eyes looked at the figure on the bed.

"Momma?"

When he didn't respond with his usual, 'What?' it made the boy worried.

He walked in, aware of the soft carpet beneath his feet.

"Momma?"

A muffled noise and some shuffling made the boy aware that Hidan was listening.

"I'm hungry."

Hidan pushed himself off the bed and started walking to the kitchen.

"What do you want?"

Arata blinked worriedly.

He never won these things that easily.

It was his Momma's teaching that made him work for the things he wanted even if it was with yelling.

"Dumplings?"

Hidan sighed and started working on gathering things when he suddenly paused.

Arata noticed his Momma was tense.

_Oh..._

He frowned.

Where was his Tou-san?

It was the husband's job to make the wife feel better wasn't it?

But Momma always yelled that he wasn't a woman.

Arata looked at his mother for a long second before he moved towards the taller figure.

He wrapped his arms around long legs and squeezed.

"It's gonna be fine Momma."

Arata blinked when he was picked up and hugged back.

Hidan's body was shaking slightly as he held his son.

Arata's large purple eyes stared at Hidan, expecting him to cry but then he remembered his Momma's words.

_"We don't ever cry. We can be sad but we never cry."_

"You can do it this once Momma. I won't tell anyone, not even Tou-san."

Hidan sat down in the kitchen chair heavily and held Arata closer.

"I'm really happy you're my son Arata."

The silver haired boy blinked.

His Momma had a brilliant smile.

This was a new side of his Momma.

Arata placed his head on the Joshinist's shoulder and sighed.

His Momma was something else.

Arata's eyes widened when Hidan's grip went slack.

"Momma!"

~0~

Kisame sat in the large bath.

The stream was relaxing his overly tense body.

"I figured it out Momma!"

Kisame looked at his daughter.

"Don't over do it Kamiko."

The girl grinned at him with razor sharp teeth.

It would have been scarier if there weren't obvious gaps.

Her tail splashed as she dove into the slightly deep water.

She had already figured out how to use her demon form but only in the water.

He looked at the little sharkette stalking a floating frog toy.

The fin on her back sliced through the water as she swam her hardest.

"Waaaah!"

Kisame watched as his daughter underestimated her speed and crashed into the side of the bath next to him.

"What did I tell you?"

Her form 'poof'ed and she returned to her original form.

"Momma, it hur~ts!"

He picked her up and sat her on the side of the bath.

Still towering over her, he inspected her head.

"It's just a little bump."

The frog toy squeaked when he picked it up and handed it to her.

"If you feel dizzy, don't go into the water."

"Okay."

She was much more behaved without Arata around.

The toy squeaked over and over as she played with it.

"Can I go play with Arata after bath time?"

Kisame sighed.

He'd rather think about the chaos of those two than the stress of Gaara-san.

"Maybe."

He just hoped he wasn't intruding.

It was sad, how horrible his timing was with things.

He got out of the bath and was towel drying his hair when he felt a burning pain.

Kamiko was still in the bath.

He gripped the towel tightly before his vision went fuzzy and he fell into the carpet.

~0~

Yagura scrunched his nose as a light breeze blew smoke near his nose.

He glanced over at Utakata.

It was a stressful event indeed especially since it got Utakata to actually fill his pipe with tobacco.

The baby would be fine but his senses weren't.

Kiyoshi and Akihiro were rolling around in the grass.

It seemed they had both had the same idea of calming down in the fields with their brats.

They were both silent as time slowly started to claw their back, reminding them that they could do nothing but wait.

Yagura suddenly grabbed his neck in pain.

"Aaah!"

Utakata glanced over at the other man before raising a hand to his neck.

His head started spinning and he saw Utakata rise and move over to him.

~0~

Yugito ran her claws over the side of the couch over and over.

She wasn't fond of Gaara, but she did respect him.

What was grating her nerves was what would happen to their family if Gaara was gone.

The name Naruto had chosen for Gaara for the human doctors meant 'bind together' because that is what he did.

He was the one that kept the peace and helped with each of their little families.

A knock sounded at her door.

She ripped it open.

"What?"

Roushi stood on the other side of the door along with Han and Bee.

"We're going to train a bit at the border training grounds."

Good.

A distraction that was desperately needed.

Fuu pushed the men aside.

"I'll be staying at your place to watch all these brats."

Yugito's tail twitched.

She didn't really like it when others took care of her daughters.

Noa could care over Hoahiko just fine.

Saki, Masanori, Ayane and Noburo looked up at Yugito.

"Fine. Don't boss around Noa."

Fuu nodded and pushed them in carefully.

Suddenly the group stiffened.

To stubborn to pass out, Yugito growled and used the wall for support.

Along with Han, Roushi and Bee, she moved herself to be more stable.

Her cat like eyes watched as Fuu suddenly fell before her own vision blurred and she collapsed as well.

~0~DuringTheTimeTheyWereInTheHospital~0~

Shukaku amused himself with the minor demons.

They ran around while Shukaku raised the sand to trap them in like a child who would place his hand to mess with an ant.

His golden eyes looked to the right, knowing that someone would appear.

"Shukaku."

Kurama looked down at the slightly smaller demon.

"What do you want? I'm doing something important."

Red eyes looked at the sand demon.

"Messing with minorities isn't important."

Shukaku growled.

Naruto moved Kurama out of the way with his snout.

"Shukaku, I need your help!"

"What do you want runt?"

The fox demon was about to talk when he felt a burning on his neck that quickly spread through his body.

The sand demon yelped and backed up a bit when the lighter fox demon collapsed.

Kurama's tails lashed and his ears flattened as he watched Naruto toss back in forth in pain.

"What's happened Shukaku?"

The demon nudged Naruto's writhing form and looked him over.

"What's happened to Gaara!?"

Kurama understood immediately.

Shukaku growled.

"Kurama, get me to my child right now or so help me I will end your life!"

The fox backed up.

It was one of those times he actually feared the tanuki demon.

"We have to go to the cave."

The red-orange fox grabbed the golden fox's tails and dragged him while Shukaku ran ahead.

~0~

Shukaku didn't have the patience to be dealing with this.

He ran through the tick forest.

Fucking human form was clumsy as hell but he couldn't go into the village destroying the whole thing.

With a curse, he tripped over a rock and cut his foot.

Ignoring the sting, he continued to run.

"Shukaku! Slow down , you're going to hurt yourself!"

Kurama was starting to catch up with an unconscious Naruto on his back.

Moving faster, he left the foxes behind and ran through the gates of the sound village without a second thought.

The guards blinked before registering who had run inside.

~0~

Shukaku ripped the door to the hospital open.

It was disgusting how sterile it smelled but it would never be lean enough for him to not be able to pick up his son's scent.

The nurse at the head looked at him with a worried smile.

"May I help you?"

Shukaku ignored her and started going through the halls.

"Hey! You can't go back there-"

"I'm going to Uzumaki Gaara's room. I will heal him and if you stop me I will kill you."

She shivered under his gaze and looked away.

He sneered at her before turning away and speed walking through the hospital.

Finding the room, he practically destroyed the door.

He paused.

Oh, his precious child that had suffered through so much.

Must he die at such a young age as well?

Shukaku pushed away the rushing doctors.

"Get the fuck out now!"

The doctors and nurses looked to Kabuto who nodded.

Leaving behind the young medic, they tumbled over each other with the intent to escape the demon's wrath.

Shukaku started examining Gaara.

A poke to multiple places.

A prod here and there.

A hovering hand over soft skin.

Shukaku growled.

The rate Gaara's heart was beating was much to high.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

It wouldn't do to loose his cool in this situation.

"Aaah!"

Gaara's scream broke his cool.

He had to die young and in pain?

No.

He was going to try whatever he could.

Taking another breath, he concentrated as best he could.

His hands glowed green and he placed them over Gaara.

With slow movements, he examined Gaara.

"Shukaku, I know this is urgent but you can't make the nurses cry."

Kabuto looked at Kurama and held a finger to his lips.

The demon dropped Naruto in a chair and sat down next to him.

"Aaah!"

"Aaah!"

Both Naruto and Gaara cried out in pain and their bodies lurched.

"Kurama, hold Gaara down."

The demon rose and gripped the redhead who was thrashing around in pain.

Kabuto watched with worried eyes that moved back and fourth from Gaara to Naruto.

Naruto groaned in pain before his eyes slowly opened.

"Wha-?"

"Naruto-kun!"

Kabuto moved towards the blond and helped steady him.

Shukaku's hands stopped over Gaara's stomach.

"Naruto, Gaara has a parasite in him."

The young fox rose on unsteady legs and Kabuto moved Naruto's arm around him so he could rise properly.

"Then take it out."

Shukaku '_tsk'_ed.

"It's attached to one of the pups. I can take it out but it might..."

The sand demon swallowed thickly.

"It might kill him."

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"No!"

Kabuto grabbed Naruto tighter, making sure to hold him back just in case.

"There had to be another way!"

Naruto and Gaara both screamed in pain.

"Do you really think there is enough time for that!?"

Naruto pushed away the medic supporting him and moved into Shukaku's face.

"I won't kill Gaara!"

Shukaku growled.

"Gaara will die either way! At least this will give him a chance!"

The beeping from the heart monitor rose.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"There had to be a secure way to safe him and the kits! I can't let him lose another one!"

A rasping noise sounded.

"This is the only chance you have you asshole!"

"AAAAAHHH!"

Naruto feel to his knees in pain and Shukaku turned to Gaara.

"I'm doing it!"

The blond struggled to rise before he realised that sand covered his legs and body.

"No!"

Shukaku's hands glowed a red-orange.

Kurama held down Gaara.

The sand demon moved to Gaara's stomach and Naruto watched in pain was his hand disappeared into Gaara's flesh.

Gaara screamed louder than before.

Naruto felt a burning in his eyes as he watched Gaara scream louder and louder, tears running from his closed eyes.

"Stop it Shukaku! Stop!"

The demon breathed steadily.

He moved his hand inside of Gaara's stomach before grabbing the parasite.

Ripping his hand out of Gaara, a black snake-like creature squirmed in his hand.

The black faded and turned into a pearly white.

Shukaku dropped it when Gaara's body suddenly thrust forward.

Kurama glared at the creature and stepped on it.

The creature turned black before exploding into black and red ash.

Gaara's body fell back to the bed.

Naruto's vision blurred into black.

The tears finally spilled from his eyes as a long beep echoed in his ears and his collapsed.


	20. Chapter 20

So yeah! Awkward! The middle of the chapter was just so...BLAH! Sorry it's taken so long but for some reason my summer has been more busy than the school year. First England to visit my darling girlfriend with my best friend. Then Mexico and it was an area where we actually go outside so I barely used my laptop. Buuuut now, I've started writing again. The next chapter will come out a bit faster because I will be staying in Spain a bit before going off to LA and I will be working on this in LA because I'm kind of over it. I travel a lot with my best friend and my two daddies. Anywho, please do the poll. I want a clear winner to know who to start with people!

Please be nice to your fellow peers, mean comments on something they enjoy doing can lead to suicide. Please be nice to others (and me). A friend of mine was given mean feedback on her art, which was her only escape, and she commuted suicide a couple days later. Please be nice to EVERYONE! If you have nothing nice or supportive/encouraging to say, please leave.

Reviewer question: Is there anyone out there will to help with spelling and grammar? I don't want a beta to help with plot (your ideas are welcome though) but with SPELLING and GRAMMAR!

Chapter 20

The Beginning of Something

"Naruto!"

The voice was distant.

"Wake up!"

He wasn't awake?

"Open your eyes!"

It felt like he was swimming through pudding.

He didn't want to wake up.

Maybe if he just...

"Don't you dare! Wake up!"

With great effort, he opened his eyes.

It was bright.

Too bright.

"Naruto!"

Red eyes stared at him.

He blinked and closed his eyes again.

A sharp sting on his cheek.

"Open your eyes."

Slowly, his brain started to kick in.

He lurched forward.

"Gaara!"

Naruto looked around the room.

Kurama frowned.

"Naruto, Gaara's de-"

"Don't even say that!"

The blond ripped off the covers and looked around.

A hospital room.

He tossed his legs over the side and scooted off the bed.

Kurama watched in pity as Naruto collapsed to the ground.

"Naruto-"

"If Gaara is dead, why am I still alive!? He isn't dead!"

The older demon ran a hand through his red hair.

How to deal with this?

It hasn't happened to him, he didn't understand what to do.

"Naruto, _please._"

The blond rose on unsteady legs and moved to the door.

He weakly tried to push aside the other demon.

Kurama caught his hands.

"Naruto, you can't do this to yourself. Stop now before you hurt yourself."

Red eyes glared at the other demon and he barely managed to slip past before his legs gave out.

Pale hands grabbed him.

"Just once more time. I have to see him once more."

Kurama wasn't sure.

The way he was acting now, this could only push him towards the path of self-destruction right?

"_Please._"

He couldn't resist the plea.

~0~

Kabuto watched from the corner of his eye as Shukaku grieved.

It was uncomfortable.

He had never thought a demon like Shukaku was capable of crying.

The man was clutching Gaara tightly and wouldn't let him come near.

A monitor displayed a flat green line while a _beeeeeeep_ echoed from it.

The door to the room opened.

Kabuto blinked as he started at Kurama and a barely conscious Naruto.

The blond pulled away and Shukaku growled at him when he came near.

Ignoring the demon, he came closer and grabbed the redhead's hand.

It was cold.

Naruto looked at the still form.

"Shut that damn thing up."

Naruto glared at Kabuto and the machine that continuously reminded him that Gaara wouldn't be opening his eyes.

The medic moved hesitantly.

He peeled off the wires and machinery from the pale body.

As he peeled off the last one from Gaara's wrist, he blinked.

Naruto and Shukaku continued to stare at their most cherished person.

Kabuto stared at Kurama until the demon lifted his head to stare at him.

The silver haired man made a motion with his head.

Kurama looked.

Should he say something?

Kabuto seemed to know what he was thinking and shook his head.

He moved over to the fox.

"I need you to take them out of the room."

He knew he wasn't strong enough to force the two outside.

Kurama nodded.

"Shukaku, Naruto. Kabuto-san has to do something."

The two glared at him.

"Just for a moment."

The fox took the two out of the room forcibly, practically dragging them.

Kabuto watched for the door to shut.

He jumped when there was a crash outside but ignored it soon after.

A green glow covered his hands as he started examining Gaara's body.

~0~

Kurama paced in front of the door.

A janitor had already come and cleaned up the broken bench.

It was nerve wrecking.

Shukaku and Naruto stood right next to the door, waiting for him to lose focus so they could run back in.

Only something as tragic as this could make those two become so like-minded.

~0~

Kabuto bit his lip as he tried to keep in his emotions.

"It's all right now. I'm done."

Shukaku barged in first then Naruto.

Kurama walked in after the two and moved to stand beside Kabuto.

"Well?"

Kabuto remained silent for a second before looking at the two.

"Just wait a bit."

Naruto took hold of Gaara's hand again while Shukaku ran a finger over Gaara's cheek.

Suddenly, the redhead's body convulsed and twisted.

Naruto and Shukaku's eyes widened.

"What?"

Kabuto nodded.

"For the past few hours, Gaara-kun's body has been expelling whatever it was in his body. But both Naruto-kun's chakra and Shukaku's seemed to be like an electric pulse that pulled him out of his death-like state."

Naruto could feel his eyes watering.

Kabuto took a philosopher pose, "He won't open his in a bit though. His body is still cleansing itself."

Shukaku got over his state of shock.

"Why didn't I catch this."

Kurama tossed an arm over the sand demon's shoulders.

"Because you love Gaara too much."

Kabuto frowned, "So about that parasite..."

The redheaded demon watched Naruto with a frown.

He had already scooted in under the cover with Gaara to nuzzle his mate's body.

"It was a demon using Gaara's body as a host until it had enough power to be reborn."

Shukaku growled.

"I'm going to kill whoever put that inside my pup!"

Naruto rubbed his cheek against Gaara's.

"I already killed it. I tore out it's throat."

Shukaku frowned.

"I want to take Gaara with me. He'll feel better sooner and I can properly protect him."

Naruto stopped purring and sat up to glare at Shukaku.

"He isn't going anywhere without me."

The sand demon shrugged.

"I don't care where you are but I'm taking Gaara with me."

Naruto rose and started growling.

Shukaku narrowed his eyes and growled back.

Kabuto back up while Kurama sighed.

"Stop it you two. Naruto, why don't you just use your transfer jutsu around the village."

The medic nin frowned, "We have humans in our village. They wouldn't survive there."

Naruto frowned before brightening.

"It'll be fine. I'll take them to my burrow, it's right next to a minority home. They've adapted human living so they'll have a place to stay."

Kabuto frowned, "I don't think that's a good idea."

The blond shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. I'm going to turn on the alarm for three minutes."

Kabuto frowned.

Shukaku snorted, "It'll be fine. Besides, there are more chances there to expand your medical knowledge."

~0~

Naruto flipped the switch in his office.

He turned and looked out the window.

It was an alarm that was yearly pushed and being pushed a second time must have had them in a bit of confusion.

The Otokage tower was at the centre of the village and the highest building for a very valid reason.

It was _this _reason.

Everyone was here because Naruto had decided to give them a second chance.

People like Haku.

People like Zabuza.

People like Itachi.

People like Gaara.

These second chances were more of a rebirth than anything.

Demons like Kurama made these rebirths capable and Naruto made sure they celebrated them.

One festival here in his village and another festival in their homeland.

Naruto activated his strongest chakra and watched as large seals glowed around his village.

~0~

Sakura blinked when she woke up to the sound of an alarm.

What the hell was that?

Their day off and this village was under attack?

All she wanted to do was snuggle against Sasuke and sleep.

Getting up, she pulled down her large sleep shirt and moved to the window.

Something was glowing at the edge of the village.

What was happening?

_Whooosh!_

Sakura's vision was blinded by an overly bright white light.

When the black dots finally faded from her vision she almost screamed.

Instead, she heard Ino scream.

"Aaaah! What is this?!"

Large beasts were all around them.

Sakura moved with the rest of them as they all moved back to back.

If she weren't so freaked out by the giant creatures around her, she would have appreciated the lush green fields around her.

They all blinked when they saw two large foxes move to the slight raise in the field.

Creatures stopped shuffling and whining to stare at them.

"I'm sorry to bring this upon you so quickly and without notice. My first mate has been unwell until recently and knowing he will feel better sooner here I made that decision. I don't know when he will get well so I ask that you listen for the wolf's call. Thank you."

The beasts moved away from the spot, each seeming to know where they were heading.

Sakura looked around with wide eyes.

What the hell was going on?!

They watched with weary eyes as the smaller fox moved over to them.

"You guys heard that right?"

The fox lowered itself into his stomach in front of them.

Sakura watched as the large fox moved away to do something before refocusing on the large beast.

They were barely the size of its snout.

"Naruto?"

Red eyes shifted to look over them.

"What?"

His breath was hot and it made them all grimace.

"Where are we?"

Sakura was a bit too dazed to try and figure out who was talking.

"The demon lands. Gaara's sick and being here will make him better faster but I couldn't leave him or my..._people_."

Did he really have a right to be calling these demons _people_?

"So you took us here? To a place where everything is thirty times our size and we can die from everything..."

Those red eyes were really starting to freak Sakura out.

She moved back a bit closer to Sasuke.

"I'll take care of you guys, don't worry about it. Hop on, I'ma take you to a safe place until we can go back."

Everyone was hesitant.

"You could just stay here by yourselves if you want."

Kiba was one of the first to move.

He paused through, when Naruto's massive body shook with laughter.

The brunet frowned.

"What?"

"I just thought you'd stay with Akamaru, being a pup and all."

The large white dog barked and Kiba blushed in embarrassment.

Kiba pulled extra hard on the fur as he lifted himself on, followed by Kakashi.

Sakura frowned.

"I don't understand..."

Shino walked past her, "Naruto's making fun of Kiba by calling him a runt that Akamaru has to protect because they are always together."

The pink haired girl still had a confused look on her face as she followed Sasuke.

~0~

Shukaku watched as Kurama gathered Naruto's mates and dragged them to the cave Naruto had chosen.

The large tanuki sat beside Gaara.

He was sleeping comfortably.

Shukaku blinked when he was nudged.

Large eyes looked at him and he blinked back at him.

"Is Okaa-san okay?"

Shukaku looked at Hitoshi.

They were so small, he picked up the pup in one hand.

"Yes, he just needs a bit of rest."

Shukaku plopped the boy down on Gaara's head.

The other large sand demon rubbed his face against the fur covered ground before peeking an eye open.

Hitoshi wagged his tail happily as he nuzzled his Okaa-san.

"Okaa-san."

Gaara shook the tiny demon off his head before tossing a paw over the small demon and snuggling closer to the pup.

Hitoshi immediately closed his eyes.

"Obaa-san!"

Shukaku blinked when he was scaled in two seconds flat by two small creatures.

"Obaa-san looks fat!"

"Fatter than usual!"

The old sand demon blushed.

"So what?!"

The two slid off and ran to hide behind Gaara.

"Okaa-san, Obaa-san is being mean!"

"Okaa-san, Obaa-san yelled at us!"

Shukaku growled, "Leave him alone, he has to rest."

Gaara peeked an eye open.

"Obaa-san is going to have a pup, just like me."

Akira and Hitoshi blinked.

"New babies!"

Hitoshi blearily opened his eyes.

_A new baby?_

~0~

Yuhiko moved around the open acres and jumped around.

Konan and Nagato smiled at his antics.

He was such a child when he could move around like this.

It was so much easier to be here.

Konan always wondered why they didn't just leave here but decided not to question Naruto and Yuhiko's judgement.

When it came down to it, the two were extremely serious about matters.

The female got up on four limbs and nudged Nagato.

"It's going to rain."

The other demon looked at her tiredly before huffing.

"I don't want to go inside. You and Nagato have been keeping me inside too much. I'm not going to die if I stay in the rain a bit."

Konan nipped at his ear.

"Don't use me as an excuse when Yuhiko notices."

She turned and started walking back into the cave they used as their home.

Nagato huffed and thumped his tail.

Life had been too limited and boring since he started carrying his baby.

His thoughts drifted to Gaara and he wondered how he dealt with Naruto the first time.

After all, they had been mere children and children tend to over react to things.

Thinking of Gaara, maybe he should go check on him?

Kurama had come by to collect the twins and Hitoshi so it meant he was feeling much better didn't it?

Probably not better, more like _healthy_.

He'd visit them later.

Yuhiko probably couldn't let him go without a bit of convincing.

Nagato pouted and rolled on his back, furry bangs were pulled back by gravity to reveal his chameleon like eyes.

The sunlight was overshadowed by a large orange being.

"You should go inside, it's gonna rain."

Purple lined eyes narrowed and Nagato lightly swiped his paw against his mate.

"It's still pretty out right now. I'll go inside in a bit."

"Nagato."

Yahiko trapped the smaller demon beneath him.

The red furred demon sneezed when fur tickled his nose.

"I will drag you in."

Nagato was about to bite the other when he smirked.

"Don't."

Yuhiko closed his eyes and looked away.

"Stop it Nagato."

His mate glanced at him before looking away.

"Fine."

Screw what Naruto said, his puppy-dog eyes could get him anything he damn well wanted!

Nagato gave Yuhiko a kiss and laid his head back to stare at the sky.

~0~

Naruto smirked as he finally found what he was looking for.

Damn group was elusive but he supposed it was to be expected.

"Naruto, what's going on!?"

The demon's ear twitched when Iruka yelled.

He should probably slow down.

Even ninja didn't travel this fast.

Naruto slowed his pace.

"There are minority homes that adapted human lifestyle. I'm taking you to the closest one to my home so if there is a problem, I can take care of it."

The demon's voice felt like a minor earthquake to them.

"Why would there be a problem?"

Naruto's body had slowed down to a smooth trot.

"Compared to demons, you guys are small and weak. Small and weak are eaten here but small and weak also have a means to hide. You don't know this place so you'd be at a complete disadvantage. I don't want to have to explain to the old lady why some of her higher ranked ninja were eaten. It's not good when you are trying to make peace ya' know. The only ones who have a chance here are maybe Kiba and Shino."

He could feel bodies tense up from offence.

"You guys need to face reality. I'm not saying you guys are weaker than them. I'm just saying that because Kiba and Akamaru are wild enough to fit in and survive. Shino can communicate with bugs and just live off of honey with them or something."

Shino grunted and Kiba huffed.

Konohamaru leaned forward, trying to get closer to Naruto's ear.

"Why can't we just stay with you."

"Because."

They boy frowned.

"Because why?"

"Because I said so."

Konohamaru pouted.

"You sound like an adult."

"Good."

Naruto smirked.

"This is the place."

He lowered his body and waited for them to slip off.

"Ahrf!"

"Sorry Akamaru."

Naruto uncurled the tail that had accidentally squeezed the dog.

He made sure everyone was off before rising and shaking his fur.

"You have a bit of my scent on you so they won't kill you on sight. Go in."

Naruto's sat his rump on the floor and watched them.

The leaf ninja looked at the, for the lack of a batter word, shack.

It was awkwardly made and didn't look like it would make it through a soft drizzle.

Naruto got annoyed.

He was _tolerating _being here right now.

What he wanted right now was to ditch these ninja and run back to Gaara.

He moved a clawed paw and pushed them forward.

"I don't have the time. Learn to make new friends."

"Ready Lee!?"

"Yes Gai-sensei!? Let us make new friends!"

It seemed as the two were about to break down the door but ended up knocking lightly.

"Hello~?!"

There was a growl that had them taking a step back.

"What do you want?!"

The door was almost ripped off whatever held it.

"Humans?"

It was like something out of a fairytale.

They blinked.

It was nowhere near the size of Naruto but it was still fairly taller than all of them.

Naruto pushed them forward again.

"Sup doc,"

The watched as yellow eyes looked up and a scowl pulled at dark lips.

"What's Kurama's pup want with us?"

"I brought you humans to take care of. They can help you with your research and such."

The Konoha ninja blinked as the werewolf's demeanour changed from threatening giant to puppy Akamaru's long lost hybrid cousin.

"Can I dissect them?"

"Only with consent."

"Can I eat one?"

"No. You're going to protect them."

"Can I-"

"Just take care of them and let me know if there's trouble."

"Yes sir."

The Konoha ninjas watched and Naruto turned and ran off.

~0~

Itachi sat with his parents who moved around awkwardly.

After the initial shock, the two had looked each other over.

Their son had explained how Naruto had used a special, featureless demon who wanted to be reborn.

It was odd.

They looked like clay, shapeless animals made by children.

Mikoto looked herself over.

Is that why they didn't have the same features as Itachi?

They looked down when they saw fluffy puffballs jumping around.

She didn't want to admit how pretty her son looked as sleek fur shimmered when he moved over to them.

Itachi gently bit the scruff of his youngest kitten and placed little Sadao-chan in-between his legs.

"Do you want to change forms mother? You don't seem happy with what you are..."

"We can do that?"

"Only once. You need the DNA of another. The creatures you are... they're an isolated kind. Once they come in contact with another type, they take their form and habits."

Fugaku was basically shocked into silence.

Is this what young kids did nowadays?

Lord help him.

He wasn't listening to what his wife and child spoke about.

Maybe he _was_ dead and now he was in hell?

It wasn't like he was the saintliest person around.

Mind fucks had always been what he hated the most.

He blinked when a black little poofball started pawing at him.

It was cute.

Maybe it was a little devil?

"Ojii-san!"

It sounded just like his granddaughter too.

Or was the just a false life he made up in his mind?

Maybe he was crazy and all this was a delusion he made up in his mind.

Fugaku blinked when a black furred back bumped his nose.

"Pay attention to your son Fugaku!"

He looked at the feline.

Now there was a large cat that sounded like his wife.

He knew if was female because those ninja cats of the Uchiha clan got offended easily.

Was he going to become a cat too?

He frowned when a large red fox came bounding over the hills.

And here was the nine-tails that had attacked his village, coming to have some tea and pocky.

Probably on request of Itachi.

He did like pocky.

"Naruto wants you _there._"

Itachi nodded.

How nice.

The nine-tails and his cat son were friends.

Itachi didn't have many friends.

"What about them?"

Fugaku blinked when his wife rubbed her cheek against his.

The fox looked at them.

"A cave has been recently..._vacated _and they can stay there. I'm sure Naruto will let you out enough to help them along."

It was such a fantastic story.

He should write a book.

"Fu, let's go."

All right.

Let's follow along with this.

It wouldn't _hurt._

Hopefully.

~0~

Kurama forcefully pulled Shukaku out of the cave.

"Let go you stupid runt!"

The fox continued to pull at the heavy tail.

"Leave the poor kit alone. He's tired and you asking him if he needs anything is just annoying. I know you're his mother and all but stop it."

Shukaku clawed as the grass.

"No. That incompetent idiot is just going to let him get hurt again!"

Kurama gave a determined pull.

"Just leave it alone. It's not our business."

"I don't care of that idiot dies but I _do _care about my pup."

The fox let go of the large tail, making Shukaku lurch forward.

Kurama moved in front of the tanuki and flipped him on his back before he grabbed the large tail and pulled him along.

"I hate you!"

Black lips pulled back in a smirk as he dragged the heavy demon away.

"I'm sure everyone knows about that."

~0~

Naruto bounded home quickly.

His cave was much more extravagant than the one in the human world.

Thick grass and soft furs covered the ground and there was a deep pool of water for Kisame and Kamiko to swim around in.

It was large and nicely hidden by higher grasses and thick foliage.

There were also large acres of cleared out areas for them to play around in and it was a bit away from Kurama's own cave.

He wished he could live here forever but as pleasant as things were, they were also equally as dangerous.

Naruto slowed his pace as he neared the cave.

He immediately dashed to Gaara and nuzzled against the sleeping racoon-dog.

"Gaara~kun,"

Yellow eyes opened for a couple seconds before he shifted his weight.

His mates watched as Naruto settled himself against the other.

It seems as everything was settling down...

Right?

(AN: I would NEVER kill off Gaara, Itachi or Naruto. They are my favourite characters so don't ever think that! I just wanted a bit of drama.)


End file.
